Love University
by Coka Cookie Cola
Summary: She wanted him. She wanted his touch, his love and his kisses. Making a bet that she could hook up with the teacher InuYasha, Kagome unwillingly agrees to a bet made by Sango that she couldn't. In the end, Kagome always gets what she wants. SEQUEL UP! ((LOVE THERAPY))
1. The Unattainable Teacher

**This is going to be re-written. Now before you guys have a heart attack, I'm only going to add some new stuff in – not completely take out everything that's already in the story. Otherwise, I have to delete this story and start again. But I won't do that because I'm awesome. ;) **

**Love University**

**The Unattainable Teacher**

It was pretty obvious that she was going to turn out to be a slacker in the work force, as she did not wake up in the past ten minutes.

"Kagome! Get up, it's time for class!" Sango Toyohashi – the misfortunate person who dared to cuss her friend out of bed – whined for the seventeenth time in ten minutes. The chocolate-eyed beauty glared at her room-mate's covered body hidden in lavender-purple blankets and a black shadow-coloured, transparent canopy.

Even though Kagome Higurashi, a raven-haired, blue-eyed beauty, was her dear best friend and occasionally her only sister in the whole world, Sango couldn't believe that—yet again—they'd be late for their first-period exams in Tokyo University. Sango couldn't help but feel insulted that Kagome decided to skip out on their History study group with Ayame, Kouga and Miroku to go partying for the fiftieth time this week with someone she never even bothered to name. Kagome was surprising like that; for someone who was supposedly smart. Even if she was successfully passing in all their college classes, and all their extra-curricular activities and classes, Sango wanted Kagome to grow up; Sure, college should be fun and not taken _that_seriously, but every once in a while people had to be mature more often. And how old was she?

"I'll be up in a minute, Sango," Kagome mumbled in her sleep, completely unaware that Sango was staring at her so angry. When she was half-conscious, this would be the only time she spared herself from feeling like she was being watched.

"That's what you said yesterday!" Sango screamed, putting her hands at her curvy hips.

"Cut me a break, Sango, the party went on so late," Kagome whined.

"Spare me the drama, drama queen!" Sango rolled up her cashmere rosy red sweater sleeves and tried to pull off the big amount of blankets, which Kagome insisted on buying. "I get cold easily!" Kagome always insisted.

"Fine! I'm UP! I'M UP!" Kagome screeched back as she surprised Sango by throwing off the purple covers toward her.

"Get dressed and let's go," Sango proclaimed worriedly as she looked desperately at her Dolce & Gabbana watch she recently bought.

"Geeesh. What's your problem?" Kagome asked grumpily as she slumped across the dorm room to her closet, trying to find something decent to wear.

"The History exam is in one hour, Kagome, and you haven't even studied ONCE!" Sango shrieked while Kagome rolled her blue eyes in sassiness.

Even though Kagome considered Sango her sister, Kagome got constantly grumpy when Sango had her panic attacks which only happened any other month. Kagome knew Sango long enough to know everything about her; i.e., how long her hair should be (which would usually be past down her swimmer-broad shoulders), which jeans would make her ass look fat (hello, Joe's) and what would seem to be her favourite class in Tokyo University (History, not really a surprise).

"Get over it, honey," Kagome mumbled just loud enough for Sango to hear. As much as she appreciated the fact that Sango was looking out for her, sometimes she received a massive migraine. But she loved her anyway.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, sheesh!" Kagome retorted while slipping on her fave pair of dark skinny jeans exclusively from Jessica Simpson, a sparkly tank-top she got a couple years ago back in high school from Sango, a pair of golden hoop earrings and her basic ruffled ballet flats. If she wasn't going to pass, she may as well look good doing it.

"Are you almost ready? We barely have enough time to even make it into the classroom!" Sango wasn't kidding: the size of the prestigious Tokyo University was so humongous; the two best friends had to get up at seven o'clock every morning to get ready for class. Because Sango often got worked up about her extra curricular classes and volunteer work and what crap, Kagome didn't have to worry about waking herself up. Geez, it was just like high school all over again. Only that Kagome had the mentality of a four year old sometimes.

"Let's go," Kagome sighed as she listened to the excited squeals of Sango.

Closing the door behind them, Kagome walked briskly with Sango in the modern-day cloudy white hallway with beautiful paintings hanging neatly among the bare walls. The air smelt like strong nail polish and a small bit of wet dog, which Kagome hated dearly. But it was worth it to go to one of the most famous schools in Japan.

Tokyo University was one of the most worthily mentioned schools in Japan who snagged all the awards for education and what not. The headmaster was brutally strict and cared about nothing except the welfare of the school; the teachers were snobby (except for Ms Yamani) but cared strongly about the education for every student attending. Books and other materials cost a few hundred times more than the average college's budget list, and fortunately, Kagome's family was easily able to send her. The students of the school though, were a problem. A majority of kids were just as rich and bitchy as the teachers, and they only cared about themselves and sometimes even bullied other kids, but the issue stood ignored in the Headmaster's office. Just like any other student though, Kagome couldn't care less about it, after all, rules and guidelines never appealed to her and she never cared if she got in trouble at all.

She was Queen Badass for life.

Breaking the rules came clearly to Kagome: rule 1: Appropriate school dress code, which Kagome easily "forgotten" to remember. Rule 2: Alcohol served upon campus leads to discreet consequences. Without her family ever knowing, Kagome became like any other wannabe popular: hardcore drinker at freshman and senior parties and of course, Kagome said she could keep it under control as long as she won't get in trouble. With all the drama Kagome caused lately, Sango was sort of surprised that she never got busted yet.

Throughout the entire walk to the History Advanced classroom, Kagome had placed a small trifle of a smile upon her face and her blue eyes had a little more sparkle to them than they usually did. Sango looked suspiciously toward her, demanding an explanation for her sudden happiness.

"Why the sudden moods change?"

"What isn't there to change moods for?" Kagome replied happily as she grabbed her 'sister's' arm and quickly ran through the lounge which amazed Kagome every time.

The roof consisted only of windows which showcased the light blue sky and puffy white clouds, and then there was the thirty feet lion wishing fountain in the middle, a few benches surrounding it and some flower beds recently attended to. The wet dog scent changed to a sweet and comforting tiger lily odour, which caused Kagome to sigh in happiness. The floors were squeaky clean and pure white snow-like, no sign of a dirt speck anywhere which also made Kagome happier. Making their way onto their left, they searched for the room they were supposed to enter for History class.

"You're lucky we're not even that late," Sango whispered to Kagome as they knocked on Mr. Mosheim's door hoping that someone would open the door for them.

But when someone opened the door, Kagome gasped in complete happiness as to who it was: the man she had set her eyes on her months, the one half-demon she fell completely in love with…

A pair of heavenly golden eyes looked deeply into Kagome's eyes and the two adorable dog-ears upon his head twitched while his buff body clothed in a casual red and black t-shirt and not-too baggy black jeans. Kagome in secret nearly drooled at the sight of her more-than-a crush as she eyed his angel-white air sparkling against the light in the classroom. Honestly, she wanted to grab him, lock him in a closet and have her way with him.

"Ms. Higurashi, Ms. Toyohashi," the man acknowledged them as he let them into the classroom to take their normal seats in the middle row.

When the two girls reached their seats, Sango nudged Kagome to tell her all about the hunk she blushed upon.

"Who is he?" Sango whispered, wanting to know who made her best friend go red.

"He's a teacher's assistant," Kagome whispered back excitedly, barely holding in her squeal.

"Not too shabby," Sango smirked in approval, as she eyed the man writing something up on the whiteboard.

"HEY!" Sango nearly screeched as Kagome play-slapped Sango in the shoulder hard.

"His name's InuYasha," Kagome ignored her best friend's protest.

"How bad?"

"There are no words to describe it," Kagome admitted as she laid her head down on her desk.

"Are you guys exclusive?"

"Hell no, Sango!"

"I get it, you have a crush on the guy," Sango rolled her eyes and smiled wickedly.

"It's more than a crush," Kagome scoffed, while trying to see her future husband. To Sango, she looked like a puppy trying to find its' chew toy.

"Are you sure? You don't have a fever?" Sango placed her recently manicured hands on her friend's forehead, wondering if she had another hangover. It would not be surprising. It was amazing that she didn't get liver failure.

"No!" Kagome slapped Sango's hand away, standing up in the process.

"Ms. Higurashi is there a problem?" the "badass" voice of InuYasha Takahashi came into clear.

"N-no sir," Kagome sat back down, embarrassed that her object of affection talked to her in front of everyone else.

"Kagome, if you hooked up with him, do you think it is gonna last?" Sango asked worriedly.

"Is this a bet I hear?" Kagome pretended to wipe her ears clean.

"Fuck, I'm serious Kagome."

"Of course it's gonna last, why do you think I've bothered to—"

"It's not gonna last."

"What?" Kagome looked at Sango curiously.

"He's unattainable, Kagome, you could get in a lot of trouble," Sango warned. _Who was she - her mother?_

"Trouble, trouble, you know I want him."

Whatever Kagome wanted, she got in an instant and even Sango knew that nothing could stop her from getting what she wanted. In this case, who she wanted.

"I bet you couldn't hook up with him in one month," Sango whispered to Kagome's ear, not wanting anyone else to hear.

"You are so onnnn," Kagome agreed immediately, instantly thought of how she could put Sango out of her place on how Kagome was right about her future with InuYasha and how Sango's wrong with her judgment on how relationships like these can't last.

"You never heard the terms."

Kagome clipped a hand to her mouth to prevent her from speaking, though her mischievous eyes told a different story.

"If you hook up with him in one month, I promise to stop pestering you to study History and I'll let you sleep in for a month."

"Sweet."

"But, if I win, you got to promise that you will study with me, Ayame, Kouga and Miroku for a full month."

Kagome sighed. "Fine."

"Good luck, but knowing you, you probably won't need it," Sango waved her hand as she finally wrote down the day's assignment.

"Damn right, I won't," Sango sighed as she heard the last comment. As usual, Kagome put on her usual cocky confident self and always thought she'd win at everything. Half of the time though, she was pissed off because she lost the dare or whatever.

As Kagome wrote down the day's assignment, and was secretly glad that the test was postponed, she glowed magnificently and looked lustily at InuYasha's ass thinking she wanted to tap it.

Attainable or not, Kagome **wanted** him.


	2. More Importantly, Pass The Class

**Chapter 2 rewrite; again, I added some new stuff – for your reading pleasure! ^_^**

**Love University**

**More Importantly: Pass the Class**

InuYasha Takahashi, of only twenty three years old, waited for the History class to depart, and also impatiently waited for one certain distracting student to come along. Impatience was not one of his greatest strengths, apparently.

"Move along, children," InuYasha growled, seeing several students gawking directly at him.

He was a teacher's assistant for God's sake.

Teaching never seemed to be an appealing job for a half-demon like InuYasha, as in today's societies never accepted "half-breeds" into their culture and rejected them from any job that included power and leadership. This pissed off the young demon greatly, since his mother Izayoi was human and his father InuTaisho was a great dog demon. Ever since demons lived in this country of Japan, they had more power and freedom than humans could ever have, since demons used their strength as an excuse to keep themselves in charge. But half-demons were despised and discriminated against; therefore no one could really accept them because of only they had half the power of a regular demon. This spoken law had been into effect since the Sengoku Period. Unfortunately for InuYasha, his family was also the most well hated and because of the "crimes" his father brought upon the city of Tokyo, he was killed and InuYasha's mother was banished.

Life was no fucking fair, but you never heard InuYasha complain; that was how the world worked. If humans and demons wanted to co-exist peacefully with HIS kind, whatever. They could screw themselves for all he cared. InuYasha was no pushover. He was only somewhat content with his life. It wasn't like there would be any fairy godparents to save him.

One of the few jobs that half-demons would actually be accepted into was teaching subjects to any level of education. Because InuYasha couldn't major in swordsmanship and fighting because of half-blood he inherited, his last resort was educating full-blooded humans and the occasional half-demons at either high school or universities. Luckily for him, he got the position as a P.E teacher and a teacher's aid in History and also no one ever questioned his abnormal abilities. At least, not at the University.

If they did, he'd growl at them like the dog that he was. Call him defensive, if you will, but he was the way he was. NO ONE could change him.

A few times would people would look strangely at his silver-white hair which went down past his shoulders and they'd giggle at the sight of his "puppy ears" resting upon his head and even InuYasha's golden-honey eyes were often commented upon. Even his super-buff, god-like body impressed the students at Tokyo University and InuYasha hated to say it, but no one really liked him enough to hang out with him. Like he gave a damn about that.

InuYasha Takahashi was originally from the country, away from city life and was supposed to be raised in a normal place where diametrical matters never seemed to matter. But, due to agricultural companies seeking new places to expand cities, InuYasha's family had to deal with debt and other misfortunes which caused them to leave to Tokyo to readjust. Big fucking deal; humans screwed each other daily- it was called overpopulation. When his dad told him that it'd be difficult to adjust to a new change, InuYasha never believed him. Every day at school did he have to endure horrible comments from other kindergarteners and no one wanted him to play with him. He had been **alone**…In high school, rumours went around about him and everyone was scared of him because of his newly badass attitude. One day though, he had enough: he transformed into a full blood demon and slaughtered a couple of his full-blood demon classmates who tormented him. Not too long later, InuTaisho couldn't keep up with the rent of their apartment and took part in illegal crimes too numerous to mention, he was taken into court and be tested to die due to treason. InuYasha couldn't exactly remember what happened to his mother, but he was certain Izayoi left, leaving InuYasha in the care of his brother Sesshomaru.

But now was the present. Now he never had to take anymore of his cruel brother's shit about pureblood and what-crap. Why should it even matter to him?

Now he only had to deal with students at Tokyo University who seemed like they had much better things to do than take History class.

Speaking of History and students, there was one certain girl who made the class seem interesting. Though the said girl never had that much of bad grades, he wanted to speak with her about the matter and wanted to get her up to date with assignments and what not. He hated it when people slack off. In fact, it was one of his pet peeves.

You'd think that InuYasha would go so low by overhearing conversations between the two girls in the middle row, but as InuYasha had said, he had a class to teach and he doesn't want to be distracted by anything. Not even the seductress who wanted him.

"Ms. Higurashi?" InuYasha Takahashi called out both disappointingly and cockily.

"Y-yes Mr. Takahashi?" The beautiful azure-eyed student looked down unto the ground with a look of shame upon her face, as well as a tiny flush of a blush imprinted beneath her eyes. InuYasha secretly smirked at this and wondered what crawled up her ass. Maybe it had to do with his charm; maybe she was attracted to him. The thought of any woman finding him handsome kind of boosted his ego. It wasn't every day that InuYasha found someone who had no problem with half-breeds.

"I want to talk to you about the high expectations of this class," he began, and looked deadly cold deeply into Kagome's eyes. He saw that Kagome began to tremble a tiny bit and that her fists were tightly held together. InuYasha could have sworn that he smelt a change in her body temperature.

"Yes?" _She was nervous as hell now,_InuYasha thought as he put on a tiny smirk before Kagome could see it.

"I've expected much more from you, Ms. Higurashi. You may be passing this class with flying colours, but I haven't seen any assignments from you to hand in, intolerable behavior during class," Kagome looked even more ashamed and then began to twiddle her fingers. "And not to mention frequent absences; What the hell were you even thinking to even take this class if you're not going to show up around seventy percent of the time?" Kagome's expression on her face changed from disappointment and shame to furious rage.

At least she wasn't crying like a baby, much to InuYasha's relief.

"Excuse me for living, Mr. Takahashi!" Kagome quickly clamped a hand to her mouth from saying any more while she widened her eyes in surprise.

_This girl's got some sass,_InuYasha thought. _She's got more balls than anyone else in the classroom. I can still break her though._

"The point is, you're going to have to _actually try_ to stay in this course." Let's see what Miss Kagome would say to this. Now that she had stood up to him, unlike the rest of the student body, it became crystal clear that she was not afraid of him.

"What do I do?" Just the thought of transferring to another class made Kagome sick with worry. The only reason why she bothered to take History was to boggle InuYasha for pretty much all period. But, it could all change if she doesn't do something about it.

"Hmm. How about study sessions," InuYasha put the emphasis on 'study sessions', "starting tonight at five?"

"Okay," Kagome agreed while scratching her head in nervousness.

InuYasha couldn't help but smirk again for the fiftieth time as he watched the girl take her backpack and leaving the classroom.

_This is gonna be even more fun than I thought,_InuYasha grinned evilly. Never before did he find it in him that he was going to go through with torturing a poor student.

If it was actually up to him, he'd fail her; but she had proven herself to be really interesting.

**:3 :3 :3**

**I never changed much in this chapter, honestly; only a 100-150 word change. :P**


	3. Help Was Not What Kagome Expected

**This time, there are some grammatical changes as well as more interaction between our favourite couple! :D**

**Love University**

**Help Was Not What Kagome Expected**

"Where are you off to?" Sango asked curiously as her best friend hurriedly grabbed her backpack, which contained Kagome's history materials, and struggled to fix her hair. Kagome wanted to look unbelievably hot yet sophisticated and smart enough for InuYasha to notice her. She wanted to begin the process of seducing him soon enough and what would be a better way to get him by going to him for extra credit?

"I'm off," Kagome did her lip gloss and hair as she spoke, "to meet Mr. Takahashi." Her heart was pounding in excitement (in any other case, she would have thought that she was going in cardiac arrest); she was absolutely looking forward to their fateful encounter. He would notice her…

"Off to seduce him?" Sango joked as she flipped through the rest of her Seventeen magazines, bored of all the jeans supposedly "best suitable" for her body.

"Eventually, but, he pulled me in after class and wanted to help me pull up my grades," Kagome explained excitedly as she blew a few pouty irresistible kisses in her reflection.

"So does this mean you're going to do your history homework for now on?" Sango surely hoped so. If Kagome failed the class, who was Sango supposed to be whispering to while eying class hotties? Even though Sango liked the class, she couldn't bear to stay in it without her best friend.

"I know what you're thinking, Sango."

"Let's hope you do."

Kagome, for the fiftieth time, clawed her fingers through her hair to create natural waves and used her favourite hairspray to wistfully spray all over her black hair. She needed to look as sexy as possible.

"Kagome, this is extra help, not a date," Sango reminded Kagome as the young girl put on her leopard print high heels. Sometimes, Kagome lost her train of thought when it came to priorities; sometimes, she could get SO distracted, it wasn't even funny.

"I know that!" Kagome waved her hands in defense as she took a final look in the mirror.

"See you later, Kagome," Sango went back to her magazine while trying to find at least one pair of jeans that won't make her ass look big.

Kagome nodded as she slammed the door, causing Sango to jump in fright. Sango quickly sighed as she flipped unto the next page of Seventeen.

_Kagome, what am I going to do with you?_

_**:3 :3 :3**_

_Relax. Take deep, calm soothing breaths. Everything's going to be great,_Kagome secretly reassured herself as she waited patiently outside InuYasha's classroom. For someone who was delighted to spend time with her crush, her nerves were acting jittery.

She closed her eyes and listened closely to her heart beat soar loudly. Smiling at the thought of being alone with InuYasha made her heart jump even bigger. Even if it was just homework help, Kagome couldn't help but look forward to it.

"Ms. Higurashi?" Kagome jumped out of fright as she turned to see the man of her dreams looking curiously at her. Then the curious look turned to a smirk on his… gorgeous chiseled face. She secretly smirked inside. Kagome couldn't wait to see what other features of his looked like. Sure – he looked like an arrogant asshole, but he was HER arrogant asshole.

"Well? Why are you standing there, idiot? Come in."

Kagome took a deep breath and held in her fears and frustrations. She also couldn't believe how she could take her teacher's insults and attitude, but, Kagome loved InuYasha after all.

Kagome followed InuYasha towards his desk, which was more neatly and organized than earlier that day. Surprisingly. A decent-sized stack of papers occupied one side of the desk and on the same side, an organization of pencils, marking pens and other writing materials took their place in a coffee mug. Noting how busy he had to be, surely he was stressed; it would explain why he looked constipated sometimes. But it would be her duty to make him relax…

On the other side of his desk, there were the usual stapler, whole puncher and ruler, but to keep things lively and bright, there also was a sunset red frame of a memorable picture of what seems to be InuYasha's family. Kagome looked closer at the little boy who was dressed in a strange, gaudy kimono the colour of blood, who seemed to be smiling confidently. Kagome silently awed at the sight of his cute doggy ears resting upon his head and perky little fangs stood out. Kagome switched her vision toward the woman who placed her arms around him. She had brooding but welcoming brown eyes and even her hair seemed as calm; it was nearly the same colour as Kagome's and her skin was also geisha-like. Like the child InuYasha, she was dressed in a traditional kimono made of the prettiest and simplest of purples, which made a part of Kagome put it on her own wish list. Then, she saw someone who looked exactly like InuYasha. Only, he was a few inches taller, he had a crescent moon planted upon his forehead and stripes on each side of his face, this guy's ears were not puppy-like, but full-blooded demon and they weren't on his head like InuYasha's. The look-a-like, unlike InuYasha, had a cold, hard and expressionless look in his honey eyes and his face which was chiseled like an ice sculpture. Kagome instantly winced at this and turned her eyesight unto someone who must be their father. He looked majestic with his powerful and ancient kimono, which radiated a look of authority and flawless capacity for courage.

"Ms. Higurashi?" InuYasha scolded Kagome for the fifth time, trying to gain her attention. His patience for this girl was almost running out.

"Yes Mr. Takahashi?" Kagome immediately took her eye contact towards her teacher.

"Let's get started now, if you're done daydreaming," He teased mercilessly as he looked deeply into Kagome's chocolate brown eyes and trying to read them.

"S-sure," Kagome looked away while trying to fight off a blush from her glowing face.

_Why the hell did she look away from me? What seems to be her deal?_InuYasha thought to himself confusedly until he noticed a rosy red flush barely appearing on her cheeks. _The girl must have been thinking about me._

Kagome breathed out, relieved. Thank Kami that InuYasha never noticed her embarrassed flush on her face and thank Kami he never said anything either. Kagome flipped through her binder, trying desperately to find the assignment that she had most trouble on.

Until she found it: The Feudal Era economics questions that still weren't completed.

"The feudal era, eh?" InuYasha joked, trying to set the mood.

"Yeah, I kind of have trouble with it." Kagome, for the third time that day, looked nervously unto the ground, also wearing anxiety on her face.

"Well, it's pretty simple; the warlords stayed wealthy, the villagers remained poor. Demons on top, humans on bottom; that was how it worked," InuYasha explained briefly. Kagome, however, merely gave him a puzzling expression.

"You sound like you know more about it than anyone else." It was like she instantly knew all of his challenges, his hardships when he grew up; or rather, she knew all about him. Much to his frustration; he never wanted pity from anyone…No one would actually mean what they say; half-demons were pretty much the devil on Earth.

"Thanks, Miss Obvious," InuYasha snorted. "You can also tell me I'm a half-breed."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't going to. You don't need to spaz out on me."

She knew that he desperately needed to get laid. Maybe then he wouldn't act like a dick. Then again though… he always acted as such.

"But why do you keep assuming I'm stupid?"

"Because you are," he taunted back, narrowing his gold eyes.

"I'm not!"

_If only she weren't so damn persistent, we'd get somewhere,_InuYasha frustratingly thought as he stared at the girl, trying to decode her. Maybe she wasn't as dumb as she let on from before. But still, his opinion of her didn't change much. For the next half hour, anyway.

Unbeknownst to Kagome, while she tried to flip unto the next page to show InuYasha what kind of trouble she was going through, she and her lust-worthy crush barely brushed their hands against one another. Kagome gasped quietly as she felt electricity transfer from him into her. She could also feel the warmth, the gentle touch that he'd clearly possessed and put on a small smile to reassure InuYasha that she was okay. Meanwhile, InuYasha nearly blushed when he felt an angel-like touch barely his own hand and had a look of passion upon his face while the couple looked into each other's eyes without breaking the silence.

_Kami, he looks so beautiful_, Kagome thought as she looked with her pupils all over InuYasha and also tried to resist the urge to massage InuYasha's adorable ears.

_God, she's so intoxicating,_InuYasha thought as he breathed in the angel's scent, filling his nose up with lavender cinnamon perfumes. InuYasha licked his dry lips with his tongue, which made Kagome think:

_I wonder what it'd be like if he…_

On second thought, Kagome couldn't finish this last train of thought. She wanted to pass History class so she could check out InuYasha every day and in her mind. She shouldn't rush the seduction so soon, even though it clearly worked when he caught her gaze when they brushed their hands against each other.

But clearly, no matter how many times she tried to distract herself from the physical contact, Kagome couldn't get it damn well out of her mind. Screw homework! Ogling her teacher was a better alternative.

"Thank you, Mr. Takahashi for your help," Kagome bowed to her teacher and thanked him happily.

Unfortunately for Kagome, InuYasha couldn't help but stare at the wondrous sight of her bottom in the air. He went hard just thinking about it. Drops of sweat nearly formed upon his brow and InuYasha felt like he was under a spell, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Fortunately, Kagome quickly stood up again, not giving InuYasha another opportunity to keep on looking at her ass.

"Keh." InuYasha looked away from her and felt like he shouldn't tell her that he was looking at her lecherously. What was wrong with him: Kagome Higurashi was not **her**.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Kagome asked innocently even though she couldn't help but secretly giggle at InuYasha for checking her out.

"S-sure," InuYasha stuttered. Damn; she was purposely trying to lose his touch. If she wasn't human, she'd be a witch.

As Kagome tried to walk her way back to he r dorm room with Sango, her leopard print heel tripped and she started falling towards the ground, expecting pain to kick in. But, she felt strong swoon worthy arms holding her protectively around her upper back and Kagome felt like she was going to die. Kagome pulled seductively away from the embrace a few seconds later and looked sexily into InuYasha's eyes. She let her feet depend on her tippy toes as Kagome went closer to InuYasha. The teacher, meanwhile, couldn't help but feel tipsy after holding his student, preventing her from falling unto the floor. As weird as it sounded, InuYasha secretly felt a little happy. As his student proceeded into nearly brushing her lips with his, Kagome's fingers went straight to his adorable puppy ears. She massaged them gently for a mere few seconds and then whispered attractively into his ear.

"Thank you, Mr. Takahashi."

Just the sound of her voice made InuYasha go hard and attentive. He couldn't help but hear his heart beat soar even louder and harder than ever before. InuYasha never felt this pleasured since…. **her**. But InuYasha couldn't think about it now.

InuYasha could feel his face turning red and then thought quick to find an answer to how to not let Kagome see him like that.

"Heh." InuYasha grunted as he looked her in the eyes for a split of ten seconds and then went straight to his desk to grade assignments. He couldn't be affected by this wench. He couldn't be attracted to her.

Kagome grinned happily as she closed the door behind her, feeling wild and pleased that the bet was working perfectly. It would only be a matter of time now.

_You'll be mine, InuYasha. And I' m already yours._


	4. Avoidance Makes the Heart Grow Stronger

**So hard to believe that this is my first baby! ^_^**

**Love University**

**Avoidance Makes The Heart Grow Stronger**

"I wonder where Mr. Takahashi is today," Sango wondered out loud as she and Kagome took their usual seats in the middle row. Sango firsthand realized that Mr. Takahashi was absent and wondered if Kagome did anything the previous day. Knowing Kagome and her seductive ways, she probably did something to make him avoid her. Or at least giving him something to think about for a while.

"He's probably sleeping in, dreaming about me," Kagome fantasized while chewing on her pencil, which became an addicting habit in the past few months.

"Kagome, you little slut, what'd you do?" Sango smirked while practically begged for the whole story.

"Hello? I pretty much let him take a sneak peak of my ass." Kagome explained while Sango widened her eyes in surprise.

"Define: "sneak peak"," Sango snickered while curling her dark, chocolate brown hair using her fingers.

"He was checking me out, Sango," Kagome sighed.

"What else happened?"

Kagome hesitated. Did she really want to reveal her massaging InuYasha's ear while sexily whispering her gratitude? Did she also want to tell her best friend in the whole wide world that he held her possessively when she nearly fell to her death? Now that she thought about it, girls never told all their dirty secrets and even though she's heard dirtier, Kagome decided to keep them secret.

"Nothing really," Kagome lied while shrugging her athletically-broad shoulders. She knew it would be best to dwell on the intimacy her and InuYasha shared for a while. At least, not having Sango to judge her on what she did – because she was that type of person to do so.

Sango glanced suspiciously toward Kagome but never questioned her about anything else.

"Good afternoon class, I'm Mr. Myouga, your substitute for today." A shrimp-looking man dashed through the door; his head was pretty much bald and his skin was extremely tan. Mr. Myouga was wearing a dark green blazer and some matching mahogany pants which reached his ankles.

"Good afternoon Mr. Myouga," The class, including Kagome and Sango, responded.

"Mr. Takahashi told me to tell you to hand in the Feudal Era questions and that we're going to move on to the next assignment today," Mr. Myouga explained while fixing his clothes.

Kagome yawned, giving Sango a sign that she was bored. According to Kagome, it doesn't matter how smart her teacher is, but how good-looking he was. And she never wanted to spend History class eying a teacher who's at least sixty years old and she never wanted to pay attention. Kagome was very much biased.

_I wonder what InuYasha's doing,_ Kagome pondered as she fooled around with her pencil, not bothering to listen to the teacher who bored her out of her wits.

"Kagome," Sango whispered.

"What?"

"Thinking about him won't make him magically appear." Kagome rolled her eyes sassily as she slumped backward into her chair lazily and crossed her arms.

Sango also rolled her eyes as she flipped her notebook open to take down the class notes which were starting to appear on the whiteboard.

Kagome couldn't concentrate whatsoever, as she blatantly twiddled with her sharpened pencil and gazed at the board with no intention to write down anything. No, there was only one thing on her mind; no - make that there's only one person on her mind. Kagome secretly whined and prayed to the gods to make him show up to class today so that she could check him out all period. But, the problem with that logic was if he caught her gazing adoringly at him, InuYasha would instantly know what the distraction for passing History was. And Kagome knew that she cannot fail or else she'd never win the bet against Sango and she'd have to transfer to another class: without seeing InuYasha!

Kagome quickly started to take down the notes with a worried expression on her face. So what if this is what it took to seduce InuYasha, the gorgeous half-demon that captured her heart without even trying?

"All right class, turn to page fifty-seven in your World History textbook so we could go over the assignment," Mr. Myouga told the class and next thing he knew, he heard a ruffling of books being pulled out of the students' backpacks.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked concernedly to her best friend, who had a pale and worrisome look on her usual angelic and positive face.

"N-nothing," Kagome murmured as she desperately grabbed her textbook from her plaid backpack.

"Afraid to fail the class?" Sango joked while nudging Kagome lightly in the arm.

"Shut up," Kagome bent over her work as she strived to finish off her second page of class notes she'd taken so far. Nothing about Kagome's handwriting said she was struggling: it was neat and well-practiced not to mention the colour of the pen that Kagome was writing with was purple. If anyone could skim over her notes, no one would ever be able to tell anything's wrong. Apart from Sango and Kagome's classic schoolgirl crush on her teacher.

"Kagome, did something bad happen between you and InuYasha?" Sango enquired a few moments later.

"No, why would there be?"

"I just thought—"

"No way in hell I am going to lose this bet, Sango and I guarantee you that InuYasha's thinking about me right now." Kagome knew for certain that she left a distinct impression on him; she could tell that he had been mesmerized by her method of thanking InuYasha. She was very unique, in terms of seduction.

Sango smirked as she also went back to paying strong attention to Mr. Myouga's lecture on Japan's economy in the feudal era. Sango crossed her elegant but tomboyish arms as she faked gapingly toward the teacher with interest and understanding.

_We'll see, Kagome._

_**:3 :3 :3**_

"_Thank you, Mr. Takahashi," Kagome sexily whispered as she flickered her tongue over his cheekbone for only a nano second__._

InuYasha could hear his heart pounding lustily and obnoxiously loud just thinking about his student in History class. He could picture how rosy her perfectly angelic cheekbones were… and InuYasha could see the girl's irresistible, kissable lips begging to be touched… He could picture how curvy her body was in those clothes she wore: the cashmere perfectly toned her arms, giving them attention and her not too skinny jeans were tucked perfectly, which hugged her hips smoothly.

InuYasha licked his dry and chapped lips as he slowly stood up from his currently comfortable bed of which he had lain ever since he thought about Kagome. It was all he ever thought about, seeing that he dreamed about her too. Something about her made his beast growl in approval; she was different than any other woman he had come across. InuYasha had been very bitter about this…thus, he did not go to teach that day.

InuYasha looked around tiredly. No matter how many times he woke up painfully and alone, his room always looked blatantly the same: His bachelor room contained one king-sized, Egyptian-style (InuYasha Takahashi previously ordered it from Egypt of course) and the most comfortable and pleasantly soft bed that money could buy. The blankets matched the walls and the Persian rug that occupied all the floor area in the bedroom: onyx black and fiery red. Even though black and red were his favourite colours, InuYasha couldn't help but feel something was missing, or rather someone.

InuYasha slumped clumsily towards his private bathroom which was the complete opposite in appearance: The walls were shining brightly with white paint and the floor tiles were bursting with shadowy black tinges. InuYasha made his way to the mirror to fully see how shitty he looked.

A pair of golden honey but bloodshot eyes stared back at him while InuYasha's hair seemed messy yet miraculously attractive. The light from the bulb seemed to bring out the silver in his upper-back length hair. InuYasha had also seen how lazy his dog appendages were and how they ached to be rubbed by someone. The next flaw of his body that he couldn't resist seeing was his chest. **(A/N: FANGIRLS! START DROOLING!)** InuYasha couldn't help feel that it looked even more god-like and toned than before. His six-pack made quite an appearance now and his torso muscles (including his biceps and triceps) became quite a sight to behold. The best part was, they all matched his tannish complexion; the god-like body shone like the sun and every small detail became more noticeable. InuYasha smirked. All those training exercises really paid off for a half-demon like him and he was even more fortunate to even be allowed in them at all.

InuYasha took one final look in the mirror before he decided to brush his dog-like teeth. Although his fangs weren't too big, they had its advantages from time to time and brushing his teeth with Colgate Cinnamon flavor was one of them.

After rinsing his mouth with water, InuYasha spit the water out and into the 1950's styled sink that he'd recently bought. Being a bachelor with single tastes seemed to work magic on InuYasha and sometimes he had regretted it.

At first, he was psyched to be single for a while but occasionally had his primal urges once in a while. After all, what his ex-fiancé had done to him was too emotional and painful to even speak in words. Her name was Kikyo… she had waist-length, onyx-black and pin-straight hair which shone brightly against the lights. Her complexion was both geisha-like and ghost-like and sometimes it gave InuYasha a chill through his spine. Kikyo's eyes were chocolate coloured but they seemed cruel and expressionless, yet they held sadness in them. Her cheekbones were chiseled far better than perfect and her lips were sullenly filled with despair and no intentions to ever be kissed again.

It seemed to be déjà vu all over again when he saw Kagome. She looked like she could be Kikyo's reincarnation; she had the same raven-coloured hair and chocolate eyes, not to mention the angelic complexion they shared. Kagome could even be related to Kikyo, and they'd possibly be the same age if Kikyo hadn't…

InuYasha shook his head trying to clear out unwanted and painful thoughts. How could he think about Kikyo at a time like this? He never loved her anymore even though his heart still ached and yearned for her touch. But it's been a year since _it_ happened and InuYasha never wanted to think about _it_ ever.

InuYasha yawned loudly as he switched off the bathroom lights and headed straight for the kitchen. Soon, he heard a demanding growl from his stomach wondering why it hadn't been fed for some time at all.

Five minutes later, InuYasha happily sat down and licked his dry lips for the fifth time that morning as he eyed his favourite food cooked and ready to eat: chicken-flavoured ramen. He grabbed his chopsticks and started to dig in and savored every last morsel.

"_Thank you so much, Mr. Takahashi."_

Damn it, damn it, damn it! InuYasha opened his eyes wide again as he shook his head violently and tried to rid the thoughts of the girl in his History class.

_What's this wench doing to me?_ InuYasha thought suspiciously and then another dirty picture of Kagome Higurashi "thanking" him and doing all sorts of things to him.

_It's like she's placed a spell on me,_ InuYasha shuddered as he continued to eat his beloved ramen.

Next thing he knew, he could feel his heartbeat racing like a stallion in a race and InuYasha felt nervous and anxious all of a sudden. Every second he thought about Kagome, a diminutive blush formed slowly upon his face.

_I can't be attracted to this bitch__,_ InuYasha convinced himself.

**Admit it, you like her****,** another voice piped in.

_Hell no__,_ InuYasha argued. What was there to like? She was lazy, had no priorities, late to every single damn class – not to mention how annoying it was feeling her gaze upon him.

**You love her creamy smooth skin, her beautiful brown eyes, and her natural curvaceous body****;** the voice retorted back at first but then began to slow down as it also pictured Kagome's beauty…

_Damn you._

**Her lavender scent drives you wild, and her hair… so gorgeous and ravine****.**

InuYasha shut the conversation against his other conscience straight off. He couldn't possibly think about Kagome or any other distraction now…

**You think of her as a distraction?** A new voice scoffed at InuYasha as he rolled his eyeballs sassily.

**I think of her as… a delicious and promising bitch to fuck…**

InuYasha immediately growled at his demon side as he heard those disgusting words. The beast within him had always been difficult to control; once his beast comes to the surface; there was no point of return unless the beast allowed it.

**Don't you agree, Yasha?** The voice mocked him, causing InuYasha to clench his fists tightly and be angrier than ever before.

_Don't even think about touching her__,_ he thought possessively.

**Hah! Don't worry, Yasha, I'm not going to take her… yet.**


	5. In The Club Part 1

**If you're wondering why this chapter is really long, then yes – I added a lot of stuff in. I hope you like! :D**

**Love University**

**In The Club Part 1**

"Hey Sango! Check it out!" Kagome gleefully exclaimed to her best friend and soul sister after she glanced at the invitation sent out to her and Sango.

Sango rolled her brown eyes. In the midst of at least trying to complete her homework for Psychology and History class on a Thursday, Sango had to study in the library—one of the most least likely places for her to be discovered in. Even though no body would be in the book room approximately at seven o' clock p.m. Sango thought it'd be the perfect place to gain peace and quiet, at least until she was disturbed by her best friend in the world. Lucky her that she had to put up with her for this long.

"What's up, Kagome?" Sango tried to sound joyful and glad to see her. She was a horrible actress and Kagome knew that.

"Sango, you're so funny I should give you a big kiss," Kagome laughed jokingly as she shoved the party invite into her pal's face.

"What's this?"

"It's only the BIGGEST and SICKEST party of the year, my dear Sango and we've both been chosen to be the DJ mixers!" Kagome screeched loudly as she jumped her toned legs up into the air repeatedly. Sango couldn't help but smile and blush lightly as she thought about the party. If anyone was invited to be a DJ Mixer—which was the most honourable and integral part to play while dancing and drinking not to mention hooking up with other girls' boyfriends—Sango couldn't help but also feel surprised. When she's not studying her History and preparing for her extra-curricular activities, she'd also have the time to mix her own music beats and create smooth and sexy dance moves for it. For the past few months, Kagome begged her to make her own dance mix, and since then, with Kagome's partying ways, Sango felt a little bit of regret rush to her head.

"YEAH!" Sango joined Kagome jump up and down, not caring what the librarian would think of them.

"Ms. Kagome and Ms. Sango, keep it down!" Mrs. Koriyama screeched, obviously sounding pissed off.

"G-gomen," Kagome murmured as she bowed down with a look of shame and an embarrassing shade of red upon her face.

The librarian didn't pay attention to her apology, and continued to organize the Biology and Chemistry textbooks.

"When is this party?" Sango inquired curiously as the two ladies sat down on the surprisingly comfortable lounge chairs by the fireplace.

"Let me see," Kagome flipped through the invitation with her recent manicured hands and concentrated hard upon the date.

"It says here, that it's… tonight?" Kagome yelped surprised.

"That can't be right!" Sango grabbed the invite from Kagome. She used her miraculously sparkling brown eyes to carefully read what is the time this party was supposed to be held.

"What does it say?" Kagome sat beside Sango and tried to take a sneak peak, like a puppy waiting for his owner to throw the stick and say "Fetch!".

"It says the party's at 9, so we have an hour and a half to get ready," Sango explained while folding the invite into its quaint, lime green envelope with both Sango's and Kagome's name printed on.

Kagome gave her best friend a delightful squeal and a side hug, grateful that—even though it's a school night—both of them were going to the sickest party of the semester.

"Come on, let's get ready." Kagome reached out for Sango's soft hands and started to abscond out of the room as fast as lightning.

As they reached the beautiful corridors which sparkled lightly as the same colour of the moon, Kagome slowed her pace and let go of her sister-like's hand. Kagome could feel her heart beat soar like an eagle taking flight in the ocean blue skies and she could feel obvious excitement form upon her lips, into a smile. Not one of those flirty smiles that tend to attract boys, but one of those genuine smiles that could say a lot about the person who wore it: in this case, people could tell that Kagome's joyful, as if it were interpreted from a different language.

Kagome glanced at Sango's expression through the corner of her eye and giggled at the sight. Sango looked both tired yet secretly excited that she'd been chosen to be one of the DJ Mixers.

"So, what did the invite say where the party is?" Kagome started up a conversation as they neared the seventh corridor on the second floor, almost to their dorm room.

"I think it said that Hojo's hosting it," Sango smirked as she saw the pale look on Kagome's face.

"Really? Hojo?" Kagome stopped and stood silently still on the floor, not continuing to walk briskly to her dorm.

Sango—for a second—took pity on her, as she remembered about the sophomore Hojo. Hojo Tekamah was a teenage prodigy who used to stake a claim on Kagome, claiming her to be his girlfriend. Kagome only thought of him as a friend and a study buddy which led to his rejection. When she told him, he expressed sadness in his light blue eyes and his usual slightly tanned skin turned blank. Kagome felt guilty of hurting him, but deep down, she knew that they weren't meant to be. And so there was little interaction between the two, which caused Kagome to apologize for not accepting his feelings. One interrogation alone in the library led to a heavy make-out session in the least popular section which also led to an almost losing-virginity accident. Kagome knew it was wrong to lead him on since then, so she avoided him ever since. If Kagome was going to the party where Hojo's hosting, that would mean a full-on meeting with him. If she wasn't going to go, then he'd be madly disappointed and would pester Kagome about how sad he was for the rest of her college days.

"Kagome, it's just Hojo, you're going to be fine," Sango persisted as she linked her arm through Kagome's and positively skipped back to the room which they shared.

"You're right, Sango," Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and placed her fakest smile on her face.

Being the smart woman that she was, Sango didn't believe her one bit. But she knew better to not say anything about it at all, since Kagome was obviously weak from the subject. Besides, it's the hottest party of the _semester_ that they were talking about, what could possibly go fan-tucking-fast-ically wrong? Sango rolled her eyes and also put on a tiny smile upon her face.

"Let's hurry up and get ready, all right?" Kagome practically pushed Sango, forcing her to run like the wind.

_Same old, same old,_ Sango thought as the two girls bolted out of the corridor with the party on their minds.

**:3 :3 :3**

"Kagome, you look like one of those hoes that are shot on the magazine covers," Sango joked as she applied more mascara to her eyes. Kagome would have said the same though; Sango wore a thigh-length tight, lavender-purple mini-skirt that showed all her curves and matched her complexion. She also had on a sparkling black halter top that showed her angel-like skin—which she put on with shiny bronzer to make her skin soft and irresistible. Sango had no lip gloss on, but she put on a tiny amount of lip balm to make her lips taste fruity and delicious when she takes her first kiss. To make her outfit snazzier, she threw on fingerless onyx-black gloves that said, "I'm the angel of death, deal with it."

"No, I think I'm more like… Maggie Q from Nikita," Kagome stroked a pose in the mirror as she admired her sexy but sophisticated wear for the night.

She wore strapless, lime green dress that hugged her curvaceous body in all the right places and also reached her thighs. The dress also made her toned legs look more tanned and sexy, which was the exact reaction Kagome wanted. To match her bright look, she straightened her raven-coloured hair which fell unto her back to her mid-lower back. Kagome put on glittery-white eye shadow to draw attention to her eyes—which according to her is her best feature—and some green hoop earrings. She could just imagine the attention she'll receive.

"Right," Sango rolled her eyes as she walked towards her closet to dig out a pair of silver Jimmy Choos she scored on her last shopping spree.

"Sango?"

"Yeah?"

"You better not be wearing those high heels again," Kagome complained. Kagome supposed she would be doing her friend a favor, by reminding her that fashion was not her strong point.

"What? I think they're cute," Sango looked at her shoes, wondering what could possibly be wrong with them.

"Yeah, if you want to be someone's Godmother," Kagome scoffed as she exited the bathroom.

"Whatever, let's just get out of here."

There's no way that Sango would let Kagome ruin her joyful mood. Even though she's not that interested in partying, she couldn't wait to release her inner dancing queen, and for once, she actually wanted to have good time not worrying about anything. And if one would enter alcohol into the equation, there was no telling what would happen at the party.

As Kagome took a final look in the mirror, she reached into her zebra-print purse and grabbed her cell phone, checking if there are any new texts.

"Kagome, we're going to be late," Sango grabbed her friend's arm which caused Kagome to drop her cell unto the ground along with her purse.

"Thanks a lot, Sango," Kagome mumbled.

"You can thank me later, right now, we have a party to catch."

**:3 :3 :3**

"Whoooooooah," Both Kagome and Sango dropped their jaws as they gazed surprisingly around the room where the party—held by the one and only Hojo of all people—was held. When the invitation said the party's hot, it wasn't lying: The colours vibrantly matched against the beat of the music from green to blue to purple to yellow and a lot of sophomores, juniors and seniors were dancing drunkenly to the beat. Who wouldn't get miraculously wasted? The room was so huge, that there was enough room for one ten foot Jacuzzi, a couple of pool-tables, an electronic gaming system and closets to play Seven Minutes in Heaven in. The walls were painted black, but that didn't matter: the floor was surprisingly soft—as it was zebra striped.

Kagome immediately eyed the booze table, which had a lot of variety. From shots of Jaeger, to Budweiser and even Captain Morgan. Even if they weren't that good of whiskeys and beer, Kagome would still drink it to make the party even more interesting. And she was all about interest. But drama, on the other hand, was a different story; it was never worth having girls come crying to her if their boyfriends cheated on them. This was why Kagome had only Sango as her very best friend. Kagome licked her lips as she saw hunky guys dancing with their girlfriends. _Not bad, not bad at all,_ she thought with good taste.

"Come on, we've got to make our way to the DJ table," Sango impatiently pushed Kagome along, breaking her eye contact with a dark-haired god who winked at her. If Kagome hadn't been crushing on her teacher, she would have gotten his number.

"Sango, I don't see a DJ table, do you?" Kagome enquired.

Sango glanced around, biting her lower lip. Kagome was right, there weren't any tables that played music of any kind and the only music that was playing came from the stereos that hung above the party room.

"Screw this, Sango, let's just dance." Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and made their way to the dance floor, shaking their hips seductively and singing along. Kagome placed her hands in the air, not caring of who sees her dance like crazy: she shimmied her body up and down and spun around while keeping her balance gracefully. Sango shook her hips back and forth and also spun around a full 360 degrees, and like Kagome, her balance was perfect. Kagome and Sango both threw their chests and arms into a ballet-like dance that matched each other in the separate directions. Kagome pretended she had an imaginary hoola-hoop while her hips spun around in a circle in time to the beat of the music. Sango, meanwhile, bent her arms as she seductively grated her hips in several different positions also in rhythm of the music. Approximately for half an hour, did the two party-eccentric girls repeated the sexy dance moves and gained woots and whistles from several people in the room.

Kagome grinned happily as she ground her hips against Sango's as she placed her hands on her waist and Sango's on Kagome's neck.

"Sango, let's get something to drink," Kagome put her hands on her legs as she bent over trying to gain her breath.

"Sure," Sango agreed while smiling to a particular boy with… familiar violet eyes and… a lecherous grin? Sango blushed and looked away, turning her back on him.

"What's wrong, Sango?" If Kagome didn't know any better, it had to be Sango's love interest. Not that Kagome felt any jealousy for her for hooking up first… but she was happy for her. Sango needed this happiness in her life.

"Nothing! Let's get those drinks," Sango held unto Kagome's arm and hurriedly walked toward the drink table.

"See an ex-boyfriend back there?" Kagome joked as she raised her hand to call down the bartender.

"N-no, I didn't," Sango blushed furiously and avoided Kagome's gaze.

"If I didn't know any better, that was Miroku, wasn't it?"

Sango didn't reply to that. Of course, Kagome would know that Sango and Miroku had a fling and for some reason didn't tune their relationship unto the next level. Reason was pride and Miroku's cluelessness.

"Ah-ha! I knew it," Kagome giggled.

"What will you fine foxes have this evening?" the bartender flirted, raising his dark eyebrows and grinning from ear to ear.

"I'll have your finest vodka," Kagome winked, making the bartender turn red. For someone who wanted only one guy, Kagome knew how to flirt. She exuded that much confidence, which Sango somewhat envied – seeing that she couldn't get anywhere with Miroku.

"I'll just have some Budweiser," Sango told him.

"You got it."

As soon as the bartender went to fill up their drinks, Kagome spun around and faced Sango, with a glint of sneakiness in her eyes.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"Don't leave a sister hanging, Sango."

"Me and Miroku's relationship isn't more than a fling, okay?" Sango crossed her arms with an annoyed look on her face.

"Don't be silly, Sango. He is really into you."

Sango scoffed, "_Please, he just wants to go in every girl's pants." That was true in the past; it happened in the present and most likely will continue in the future._

"I'm serious, Sango," Kagome said, like she could read her best friend's mind.

"It's not like he's in love with me and it's not like I'm in love with the dirty hentai," Sango explained.

"Oh?" Kagome raised her petite eyebrow, "Then how come you slept with him then?"

Sango looked down to her feet, thinking they were interesting to look at. Sango couldn't fool Kagome; she could always tell something was up. Call it her divine intuition.

"Thought so," Kagome smirked. Ten points for Kagome – 0 for Sango.

"Here you go, ladies."

"Arigato," Kagome winked flirtatiously at the guy.

"Speaking of boys, how's it going with you?" Sango took a gulp of her Budweiser in a martini-styled glass.

"You know me, keep my options open," Kagome also took a drink from her vodka.

"If InuYasha finds out about this bet, he's going to be so pissed off and never speak to you again, right?"

"He'll thank you for encouraging me; no big deal," Kagome shrugged, not once feeling overwhelmed by Sango's suggestion.

"You are so laidback about everything," Sango sighed.

Kagome blinked, like she was taken back by Sango's statement. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Need I remind you that you can act clueless?" She ignored Kagome's façade of sadness and the pouting of her lips.

"Sango, it's not like he's ever going to find out, right?"

"Kagome," Sango rested her head upon her head, digesting the words of convincement that her desperate friend said.

"He's totally into me, Sango and he won't care if this is a bet," Kagome babbled on, and in the meantime, Sango yawned, listening to Kagome talk on and on.

_If I were you sweetie, I would give up now._


	6. In The Club Part 2

**If you're wondering when the sequel is coming, it won't be until the summer. Or maybe after the edit of this story is finished. (HINT, HINT!) ;) **

**Love University**

**In The Club Part II**

"Sango? Are you okay?" Kagome concernedly asked to her best friend for the fifth time. _**Me and my big mouth**__,_ Kagome thought as she poked Sango's arm in hopes to gain the attention of her friend.

"Sorry, Kagome, just thinking," Sango lied but evidently put on a happy face for the sake of Kagome.

"What about?"

"Nothing important. Hey, I love this song! Come on, Kags!" Sango dragged Kagome back to the dance floor in an attempt to throw off the subject. _Thank Kami,_ she gratefully thought as the two started to gyrate their hips again.

Kagome glanced suspiciously at Sango—something was up with her but Kagome couldn't find out what. Oh well, she was going to have to figure it out later. Sango never once appreciated it when Kagome pried into her own personal matters; not that Kagome blamed her… since Sango's life hadn't been butterflies, unicorns or rainbows. Never once did she have a Prince Charming to save her; but at least she always had Kagome.

As Kagome and Sango both shook their "junk in the trunk" and waving their hands in the air to the rhythm of the song, they started to drunkenly sing along to Fashion by Lady GaGa. Unknowingly, a crowd started to form around them—seeing them accomplish dance moves that they could only attempt. Sad part was, they were only half-buzzed. All the drunken boys started to whistle and clap while their female brethren cheered and egged them on. Kagome's competitive ego entered—she was going to put on a show that no one else could have seen in their lives. Most of the time, Kagome never minded the spotlight; she loved it, but tried not to act like an attention whore.

While Sango was putting on a flirtatious dance move of the infamous side kick on the floor, earning a ton of growls from the audience. Kagome swung her hips side to side and threw her toned arms in the air waving them accordingly to her belly dance. Because of her drunken state, she had no control of her balance—since she had five-inch green heels she nearly bumped into other people. It was only a matter of time before she'd actually fall. But no one seemed to mind or care though as the chanting continued rising to a climax: Kagome found herself prancing on top of Sango's shoulders—AKA a horseback ride. Sango clamped tightly unto Kagome's thighs as she danced miraculously around the dance floor earning more whoops and cheers of encouragement. Sango nearly lost her balance while screeching in the process but thanks to a nice person from the crowd, she continued to shake her hips happily while Kagome sung along and whipped her hair back and forth. As their wide-eyed spectacle continued on non-stop for a little while, someone from the interestedly huge crowd of students popped a champagne bottle—pouring ice-cold liquid all over Kagome's hair.

"Oh no!" Kagome joked as she tried to dry herself with her snow-white scarf she tied around her neck. Everyone else didn't seem to care though, and so gave both Sango and Kagome ideas. Kagome leaped off her friend and stopped trying to dry herself off from the drink. She instantly started to touch herself in all the right places like a whore—and the worst part was, Kagome was too intoxicated to even notice. So much for acting and maintaining her innocent

"Kagome, you… silly… SLUT!" Sango drunkenly cheered her best friend on as Kagome winked flirtatiously to the crowd in an attempt to shake things up. Kagome sexily waved her raven hair which glistened from the champagne poured onto her. The people in the crowd screamed in delight as they felt drops of said drink into their clammy skin. Kagome placed her hands on her curvy hips and shook them slowly and tortuously earning a few whistles – and boys' attention—onto her. Her brooding chocolate eyes narrowed enchanting a spell on everyone in the room as she danced accordingly to the lights flickering on and off in time to the next song—Disgusting by Ke$ha. She continued to gaze adoringly and smile enjoying at the same time as if she were adored by the crowd.

Sango—after seeing her friend put on a brave and shameless performance—decided to join her. She rolled her mahogany eyes and snorted loudly as she pranced like a pony to join Kagome.

"I'm not gonna let you have all the fun," Sango winked as she started to fluidly move her body like a snake: seductive, incredible and irresistible. Kagome copied Sango's movements in no time and once they'd mastered the technique, everyone backed away from them to give them more room to shake it. Not long after this, several boys began to shout,

"Take it off! Take it off!"

"What?" Sango poised a hand closer to her ear to pretend that she never heard what they said.

"Take it off! Take it off!" Screams of more boys pierce both Sango and Kagome's ears. The girls in the room, being as obnoxiously drunk as ever, began to encourage them also—accepting any excuse possible to make this an even more exciting party than it already was.

Kagome at first was reluctant—even if she was drunk. She could feel her heart beat react to this announcement and adrenaline and excitement rushed through her veins. But in her mind, she was hesitant to strip down to next to nothing of her bra and panties.

It was one thing, touching herself in front of other people… but stripping?

_**Should I do it? Should I continue to please them with my dancing?**_ A tiny voice peeped from the back of Kagome's mind, which was obviously her real mind waking up from all the alcohol that she's consumed this evening.

_**Hello, is there any other perfect opportunity to show these people a good time?**_ Her current conscience argued obnoxiously with her mature one.

_**This is not safe at all, think about your friends and family, what would they think if they saw you acting like a whore?**_

Kagome widened her eyes at this thought. Now that she thought about it, she doesn't want to be known as a slut who'd sleep with everyone at the party, but she doesn't want to be remembered for her common sense and book smart sense either. She never cared about what other people thought, but sometimes she had lingering doubts. Kagome ignored this recent counter-argument and put on a wicked, sly grin for the crowd to see. She'll show these animals how a party _really_ runs around here.

Sango—being the unconscious girl that she was—didn't have any second thoughts at all as she quickly stripped of her clothes to dance carefree in her black lace underwear. She was enjoying the attention because she was even more buzzed than Kagome; but it wasn't surprising. After all, calm and collected people were best known to be wild and crazy drunks. Sango was now one of those people.

"Yeah, baby!" One guy whistled.

"Sweetheart, it's your turn!"

Kagome began hesitatingly to unzip the back of her dress, feeling more self-conscious and nervous than she did before she arrived at the party. A weird feeling nagged at her, but like her argument with her mind, she ignored this one. She **shouldn't** care about what people thought of her as she glanced at Sango laughing and dancing in tune to the music. Everyone thought she was good, an entertainer of sorts. Kagome swallowed. No way was she going to let Sango upstage her, not without the move she was planning to do.

"Looking good, sweetheart!"

"That is one fresh cheetah!"

Compliments were instantly shouted everywhere as the men in the large dormitory gazed upon Kagome's tanned and toned body.

Kagome should be feeling good about all this, but she couldn't move. She froze embarrassed of how everybody was looking at her right now. She felt like people were judging her, maybe even thinking she wasn't good enough at anything. Maybe her awakening conscience was right—she shouldn't have done anything this stupid and whore-like! Kagome began to form tears of supreme humiliation in her eyes as her skin slowly turned to a tomato red.

_**What have I done?**_ Kagome cried silently as she continued to ignore the "compliments" from the guys.

_A plethora of random emotions started to cloud her sense of judgment._

"K-Kagome, w-w-what's wrong?" Sango slurred her words as she walked toward Kagome, placing her hands gently unto Kagome's broad shoulders. She looked "concernedly" but mostly confusing into Kagome's red eyes.

"I- I," Kagome stuttered with no words forming in her brain. Normally, when she drunk, she never felt this conflicted. Maybe she got poisoned…

"Hey! What's the hold up! Dance for us! Show us a good time!" An impatient voice called out from the room filled up with party-obsessed people.

"Just dance for them and everything will be _ffffffffffffffine_," Sango started to dance out of control. Kagome glared at her friend in an envious way: she wanted to be unself-conscious like Sango was. She wanted to be brave and fearless and didn't want people to think badly of her.

Kagome started to dance nervously, choosing to begin off slowly as she tried to think of dance moves that would distract everyone from her body.

"C'mon, babe! You can do better than that!" Criticisms were spoken clearly as Kagome nearly stumbled in embarrassment from the voice.

_**You can do this**__,_ Kagome thought as confident as possible, as she picked up her pace and stumbled distractedly into the crowd of the judging people. It felt like her strength was being drained from her body as people expected her to show them how to have a good time at parties and didn't expect failure to come across from someone like her. She was supposed to be professional. Kagome tried to regain her composure, but slipped and fell into someone's arms. Unfortunately her weight was pressed into the mystery person hard and fell hard unto the ground.

Everyone laughed at the scene, not in a joking manner, but in a mocking way. Kagome bit her lip trying not to cry at the hundreds of people who thought she was a joke—a nobody, a whore. But they were just as drunk as she was, weren't they?

She should have listened to herself from the very beginning. She shouldn't have gotten herself into this position in the first place. Kagome thought she should have listened to Sango to study history every night—not making a fool of her to a lot of people. She hated it when Sango was right – which so happened to be sixty percent of the time.

"Are you okay?" A pitiful, concerned voice whispered to her, causing Kagome to look directly below her.

"Define okay," Kagome murmured as she got up to leave to the bathroom and avoided the mystery man's curious gaze. To her surprise, the guy followed her to the bathroom not caring that everybody else was staring at them.

"Don't listen to them; I thought you were really… great."

"You don't have to say that," Kagome scoffed as she sat down on the toilet seat in the far corner.

"One thing you have to know about me is that I never lie. When I say that you were great, I actually thought that." Kagome looked up into his gentle ocean-blue eyes. She took a minute to analyze the boy's face which was handsomely chiseled to the last good-looking detail. His skin was the ideal shade of a perfect tan and Kagome figured that it was actually genuine. She also noticed his onyx-black hair was tied back into a long braid that seemed to do wonders for his looks. Kagome knew he probably had a tight body, perfectly molded also to the last detail and thinking of that Kagome blushed slightly and looked away. If she didn't have an infatuation with InuYasha, there could have been a slight possibility that she could be interested into flirting with this guy.

"Don't you know that you should always introduce yourself before telling everyone you meet about yourself?" Kagome asked politely, trying not to sound offended.

"Err, sorry, I'm Bankotsu," He took out his hand toward Kagome, who looked like she was about to cry any second.

"Kagome," She blubbered as she instantly grabbed unto his hand and shook it quickly.

"Listen, I know I'm probably not the person you want to talk to right now, but would you mind if I walked you back to your dorm?" Bankotsu politely inquired.

After seeing Sango dance and drink like a maniac, Kagome immediately thought that she should have someone to keep her company for the moment. And this Bankotsu guy seemed like a nice guy—not creepy enough to take advantage of her. Then again, she may not even be in her right mind…

"Sure." Kagome held unto his hand as they left the bathroom together. Kagome took a deep breath as Bankotsu opened the door, expecting everyone to continue laughing at them continuously as if they were jokes. As headstrong as she was, Kagome ignored all snickering and gossip about her as the couple headed toward the exit.

Before she knew it, all the excitement of the party escaped from the two of them as they were walking in the hallway quite briskly.

"Thanks, by the way, for catching me."

"I'm just glad you're okay, Kagome." Kagome blushed at the comment. The only people in the world that bothered to wonder if she was okay were her family and Sango.

"What classes do you take?" Kagome blurted out loud, causing her to blush embarrassed and feeling stupid as Bankotsu smirked—the guy looked like he was going to laugh for her random talk.

"Don't you mean classes I _teach_?" Kagome gasped as she heard Bankotsu rephrase her question.

"You're a teacher?" _Creepy…_

"Yeah, that's probably why you haven't seen me in any of your classes," Bankotsu explained as they made their way towards the elevators. The couple entered the contraption as Bankotsu pressed the second floor—to which where Kagome's dorm room was located.

"Why the hell were you at that party tonight?" Kagome demanded curiously. A few moments later, the elevator dinged and made their way out of the elevator to walk down the corridor towards her dorm room.

"I was to make sure that the party wasn't going to get out of control, so you know," Bankotsu shrugged his broadly shaped shoulders.

"We're here," Kagome led Bankotsu to her room, opening the door with one hand as she held Bankotsu's with her other one.

"Come on in," Kagome ushered her new friend in to sit down on the bean bags that indicated the living room area as she went to the small-sized kitchen area to cook something up for them to eat.

"You really shouldn't let people you don't even know into your dorm," Kagome gasped for air as she felt strong, harsh hands folding around her neck. Bankotsu snickered manically as he pushed her violently unto the floor while taking off his t-shirt.

"Bankotsu?" Kagome whispered frighteningly as she tried to escape from the clutches of her so-called "friend".

"Where do you think you're going?" Bankotsu blocked the scared woman from the exit while snickering amusingly.

Kagome gulped as she lost her only chance to escape from a potential kidnapper, rapist or killer. _**Why did I have to befriend him out of all people?**_

_That's right: it was because she was low on common sense that night. Maybe Kagome actually deserved this from the Karma gods for not caring much about her studies._

**:3 :3 :3 **

"_InuYasha,"_ _the angelic voice of Kagome Higurashi whispered seductively in InuYasha's mind as she continued to push him down unto his bed, unwinding her forest-green robe. InuYasha blushed as he continued to watch her pursue her prey seductively as she pounced upon the bed slowly, trying to torture him into taking her._

"_We shouldn't do this," he whimpered awkwardly but Kagome cut him off_ _by placing one finger to his lips softly._

"_We both know that we want this, so relax," Kagome leaned in and breathed across InuYasha's lips. InuYasha closed his eyes. Her breath smelt clear and relaxing, strong scent of cinnamon: his favourite flavor._

"_Kagome, you don't want me to get in trouble do you?" InuYasha tried desperately to persuade his History student to stop seducing him._

"_You're so tense, Yashie," Kagome massaged his bare shoulders as she placed chillingly cold kisses on his throat and his neck, causing InuYasha to groan in pleasure._

"_Doesn't this feel so good, Yashie?" Kagome continued to massage his shoulders as she kissed down his chest, while InuYasha let himself fall backwards unto the bed. He closed his eyes, wanting to feel more of her touches. He instantly wanted to caress and kiss her, pleasure her in more ways than one…_

"Dammit!" InuYasha cursed as he awoke from his dream. He could feel himself burn up like a fire and it was getting more dangerous as he thought about her.

InuYasha shook his head angry, he shouldn't be thinking about these kinds of things. After all, she was only his student and nothing more, nothing less. He didn't care what his beast thought – it was the truth.

InuYasha slumped lazily out of his Egyptian-styled bed as he decided to clear his head of any thoughts of any romantic intimacy with anyone on a walk. Fresh air always made him feel better, and being raised in the country for his childhood taught him that. Maybe he could get some assignments corrected too. InuYasha grinned, showing his sparkly white fangs. After all the days of missing class (despite the fact that he avoided getting in trouble every single time) he could easily get behind in marking handed in assignments that his students would be eager to know what they got for a mark. That was if they actually cared about their grades.

As he put on his new fiery-red leather jacket and tight onyx-black jeans, he quickly exited his apartment and ran as fast as lightning to the University. His office was on the second floor, awfully close to the dorms that reside there. Unfortunately with construction going on, InuYasha couldn't petition to move his office somewhere else much more peaceful and quiet. After all, despite his young age, he never liked the loud music blasting from other kids' rooms—an obvious sign that there was a party going down. His poor ears could not handle any more noise. Hell, he never wanted the headaches either.

As he walked down the corridor, taking his sweet time, his adorably useful doggy ears picked up a cry o f pain and agony from the end of the corridor. It sounded like a woman and God knows that InuYasha _never_ wanted to hear or see women cry. But this time, this cry sounded like the person was being violated, hurt in more ways than one. Being the teacher that he was, InuYasha was determined to find out what the hell was going on.

_Keh. __**Probably those stupid couples having sex in the dorms again**__,_ InuYasha thought as he shrugged his shoulders. But no, he wasn't right on this one. Another cry of despair—coming from the same woman—came louder and much more frightened than the last one.

_These kids must really like it rough,_ he skeptically thought as he continued to stand there, doing nothing.

"Help me! Please! Someone, help me!"

InuYasha growled in retaliation as he immediately recognized the angelic voice of the woman he thought about since the previous day. Why couldn't he sense it before? He could feel his blood boil FAST and his demonic side trying to take control. The half-demon shook his head, refusing his demon to interfere. If anything, he should be the one to stop this.

He ran down the corridor until he found the source of the noise. His tolerable mood turned into a full pissed off one as he slammed the door open. InuYasha's eyes widened at the horrible sight and his tremblingly furious body wasn't helping any matters either.

"What… the hell… do you think you're doing to her?" InuYasha felt his demon blood boil uncontrollably and before he knew it, his mind immediately blacked out, getting no consolation from his other half.


	7. Boys Give Girls So Much Trouble

**Going back through this story gives me fond memories… :3**

**Love University**

**Boys Give Girls So Much Trouble**

"What… the hell…..are you doing to her?"

_**InuYasha!**_ Kagome secretly rejoiced at the sight of her crush looking jealously furious as hell. Though she couldn't help but notice his usual honey-gold eyes turned into blood-red and his fangs climbed out of their way out of the mouth and into the open. Just the sight of him made Kagome feel… scared but glad as well. As long as she was certain 100% that he wouldn't harm her. Honestly, deep down, her heart told her not to worry.

"What does it look like, mutt? Showing her how to have a _good time_," Bankotsu bragged, while he glanced evilly at his victim; who wiped her glad smile on her face to replace it with a blank and frightened look. The fact that he tried to freaking murder her never left Kagome's mind. In fact, she was almost certain she was in shock. And why was this guy allowed to even work at this university if he was a convict? Unless he was a con man…

But it became clear to Kagome that Bankotsu and InuYasha knew each other. Shivers cascaded down her spine at this realization.

"I'll show you a _good_ time if you don't let her go right now," InuYasha growled as he stretched his fingers and his dangerously long claws, ready to thrash someone into pieces.

"You know, I was in the mood to rape and kill this woman, but now I think I'm just going to claim her as mine," Bankotsu smirked and then grasped Kagome's raven hair harshly, causing her to groan in pain. She closed her eyes on instinct, praying that she was going to get out of this mess alive…Now she only felt disgust; she didn't want this moron touching her. She didn't want to appear weak…

"She doesn't want a murderous bastard like you, Bankotsu!" InuYasha snarled and then took a few steps forward. In Kagome's eyes, it looked like he was struggling fiercely against someone else from his slumping posture.

_**InuYasha…**_

"She will want me, half-breed. Once I do that, she'd only want someone who'd give her love and pleasure," Bankotsu wisped a hair back unto the back of his ear as he bragged that Kagome belonged to him. Kagome knew from the tone of his voice that he was trying to antagonize InuYasha.

InuYasha regained his composure and looked around the room. How the hell did he get here? He was guessing that his demon side took over and just left his usual self to clean up the mess. InuYasha got pissed off even more seeing that his demon side was trying to play matchmaker. He narrowed his golden fiery eyes in disgust as he took a glance toward his student, lying helplessly on the ground with scared tears in her chocolate eyes that he found to be delicious. It disgusted and angered him greatly that his student—that was in his class every damn day and had only positively ecstatic energy and nothing else—was being pressured into _mating_ with someone who was his rival? It made him sick.

"Damn you," InuYasha growled monstrously as he smashed Bankotsu in the face with one of his powerful, dynamic fists. Bankotsu groaned in pain and was sent flying towards the closet and into an unconscious state.

"InuYasha?" Kagome sobbed as she crawled her way to her lover on her knees quickly to wrap her arms around his leg.

"What the hell were you thinking, bringing this douche bag to your room?" InuYasha never spared Kagome a second glance, after all, he's shown enough pity for her already and all he wanted to do was kick the crap out of Bankotsu.

"I didn't know he'd hurt me," she whimpered as she buried her ill-pale face into his pants.

InuYasha winced at the sudden sound of cries and whimpers. Throughout all of his life, he hated the sound of tears yet alone when seeing someone cry; especially a woman. To make things worse, it tore his heart when he saw and heard a lady cry which—at the time—he thought it made him weak and vulnerable. But when he heard and saw Kagome cry, it made him positively **furious as hell** stronger in both spirit and strength.

"Stay behind me," InuYasha told her with less harshness in his voice. Kagome nodded her head and stood up on her legs and trying to be strong.

"InuYasha, I didn't know you knew this bitch," Bankotsu wiped the blood oozing from his mouth as he walked towards InuYasha.

"I didn't know that you couldn't have stayed the _fuck_ down while you had the chance," InuYasha prepared his fists again as he cockily ignored the "bitch" statement directed towards Kagome.

"Cocky bastard, do you really think you could keep me down?" Bankotsu smirked as he assaulted InuYasha's stomach with his athletically enhanced feet, causing InuYasha to flip unto the ground.

"That's why _she_ belongs to _me._ She doesn't want a weak half-breed like you, she wants a **real warrior** like me," Bankotsu hit him again in the stomach and InuYasha growled in pain as he humiliated Kagome.

Kagome gazed on with an embarrassed and furious look on her face as she heard Bankotsu "claim" what was his. Kagome normally never liked to be claimed as a possession, seeing that she was a pure human being with no rights to become a "toy" or any other object that anybody would so surely desire.

_Misogynistic pig!_

Kagome felt herself burn up with rude comments that would be sure to hurt his frocking ego. She grinned evilly, waiting for the perfect opportunity.

"I don't belong to anyone got it?" She slapped Bankotsu in the face **deadly hard** and knocked him off InuYasha.

Her heartbeat was pounding against her chest, but she ignored it, as well as the parts of her that felt fear.

"Are you okay, InuYasha?" Kagome knew she wasn't supposed to be calling her teachers by their first names, but she didn't notice the worry and concern in her voice.

"Keh. As if that puny human could do a thing to me," InuYasha boasted as he slowly stood up with Kagome by his side.

"No bitch ever did that to me and lived this long to get away with it," Bankotsu snarled in sheer displeasure as he stalked forward towards Kagome—forgetting his fight with his rival in play. "Why couldn't you let me have my way with you? You would have loved it."

InuYasha growled in defense as he placed himself in front of Kagome.

"If you want her, then you'll have to go through me," he said possessively, causing Kagome to smile and blush at the same time. He sounded so sweet…

"Fighting for your bitch? Feh. Doesn't matter, she'll be mine in the end anyway. Just you wait," Bankotsu surprisingly exited the dorm room, leaving Kagome and InuYasha to stare in complete shock.

"Did he… just run away?" InuYasha widened his eyes in surprise nonetheless.

"What do you know? I've never seen this coming," Kagome pondered out loud, also surprised of the current situation.

"So what's the deal Kagome? Why the hell would you show him your room?" InuYasha turned around, having a clearly expressive pissed look on his face.

"I already told you, that I never knew he was a jackass!" Kagome replied with spunk in her voice.

"You've got to stop judging people on their appearance; you're so goddamn innocent, thinking that all guys are sweet," InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Last time I checked, I had different personalities. Especially when I'm drunk." It was Kagome's turn to purse her lips and to defend her honour.

_Sassy,_InuYasha thought as he also secretly smirked and licked his lips.

"What the heck was going on tonight?" InuYasha eyed her dress of attire—and nearly blushed with dear life at the sight: Kagome was dressed in a lime green sleeveless dress that reached just above her knees. It hugged her figure and showed extremely hot curves that secretly made InuYasha go wild. The next part of her body that he _had_ to look at was her legs. InuYasha distinctively remembered that in History class a month back, Kagome mentioned to her friend she had swimming practice to attend, so it made sense that her model legs were so toned perfectly with the rest of her athletic body.

"Pervert!" Kagome slapped him on the face, making him feel the exact same pain that Bankotsu had felt a few moments ago.

"What the hell was that for?" InuYasha rubbed his face while screaming at the girl in front of him.

"That was for ogling me, you pig," she spat as she turned her back on him.

"Who would look at someone like you like that?" InuYasha knew instantly that he probably shouldn't have said that: especially if it wasn't true. Now he was in trouble…

"Someone who loves me, that's who," Kagome whispered as she ignored his gaze to go straight into the bathroom to change into her pajamas.

"Where're you going, wench! You haven't answered my question."

"I was at a party tonight, got totally wasted and nearly stripped in front of hundreds of people! That enough info for ya?" Kagome's sassy attitude—which InuYasha found amusing and of which he loved (since she was the only person to put up with his cocky and bold sass)—came back inexplicably.

"You stripped in front of HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE!" InuYasha said slowly, while his blood was burning and his emotions were filling up with jealousy and anger. Why the hell would a perfectly "good" student like Kagome do something like that? She never seemed to be a drinker either, which surprised InuYasha enormously. Apparently, he'd only seen one side of this girl.

"Shut up, it's not like I wanted to do it you know," her clear voice spoke from the bathroom. "As I explained to you before, I was buzzed."

"Who the frigging hell put you up to this?"

"Your jealous side is showing!" Kagome cooed and giggled at the same time, causing InuYasha to realize that he was burning up a flame on his face.

"Keh." There was nothing that he could say to top Kagome's comeback. After all, he secretly agreed that he was the tiniest bit jealous but mostly furious that people nearly saw her good stuff.

Kagome reluctantly left InuYasha's side to head to the bathroom, leaving her half-demon crush alone to ponder.

Kagome started brushing her teeth from any traces of alcohol that she's consumed in the past few hours. Now she knew that she couldn't ever drink again, not after all the drama that ensued. If only she listened to her friend Sango, who told her not to party and drink up a storm. But, as usual, her party animal caved in and with no second thoughts, took off. Think about the hangover she'll have in the morning; Kagome was not looking forward to that.

As she spit out the beer contents from her mouth, she never heard InuYasha say anything else.

_I was so right. He's so jealous__,_ she smirked as she rinsed off her teeth for the second time.

_The bet is going perfectly, and before long, he'll be mine!_ She thought possessively. But then she felt a twinge of pain throbbing in her heart, causing Kagome to act confused.

_What's this?_ _Why does my heart hurt?_ Kagome shook her head, getting rid of every slightly guilty thought out of her mind.

Next thing she knew, her legs felt terribly weak from all the dancing she'd been doing at the party. Kagome groaned in pain as she felt them going numb. Too numb for her taste…

"Kagome?" InuYasha banged rapidly on the bathroom door repeatedly as he tried to gain her attention.

"InuYasha," she murmured as she collapsed on the floor, passing out unexpectedly.

Conveniently, InuYasha rushed through the door after hearing her fall to the ground. He saw the poor girl sleeping (in pain) on the floor and InuYasha rolled his eyes. He grabbed his student by placing his arms under her knees while feeling _tight_ muscles and placed his other arm underneath Kagome's shoulders delicately. He tightened his hold on her as he took his time to head to her room. How the hell did he even know where it was, he had no clue. All that mattered was that Kagome could sleep peacefully with no distractions. InuYasha would make sure of it….

**:3 :3 :3**

**Mind reviewing? I'll give you some cyber cookies! XD**


	8. Someone's Got A Taste of Anger Today

**Chapter 8 update! I hope you like it! :)**

**Love University**

**Someone's Got a Taste of Anger Today**

It's amazing in a human lifetime there were aspects of un-human like qualities shown in everybody. In Kagome's case—there was the examples of laziness, attitude, etc. Of course, she never really expressed these qualities in a matter of speaking, but when something was done, Kagome would be forced to draw out these types of things. Though attitude was shown more often than not, it was just something people had to accept. Another case in the matter, she was just as disobedient as people telling annoying people to flip off but they just won't. Even at home she never really listened to anybody in a physical sense. When people—her elders—tell her to do something, Kagome wouldn't be doing it.

Since she never wanted to even show up for History—the first class of the day—her laziness instantly kicked in. But that wasn't the only problem. Ever since the party had gotten way out of control: Sango and her getting drunk, out of control dancing, nearly stripping in hundreds of people (to make things worse, they were in the same History class as she was) meeting a "nice and tolerably sweet" teacher, nearly getting raped and killed by said teacher. In her perspective, she'd think that was probably the worst out of all situations.

No, there was only one good thing that happened to her that night—InuYasha rescued her from the clutches of his rival. Her savior, her one true love decided to help her out.

Kagome sighed angelically and remained smitten in her sleep as she dreamt of his creamy, golden hues that sparked inside her—in more than one way. She also had the urge to stroke his beautifully sparkly angel-white hair and massage his cute doggy ears. Speaking of InuYasha, what the hell happened to him when he showed up to save her? He had a cruel and possessive look both in his eyes and his face. Kagome remembered that he looked like he was struggling against himself. She could also remember the burning fire red eyes and his claws just BEGGING to scratch and/or kill somebody.

_**He is a half-demon after all**__,_ she thought as Kagome turned onto her other side while still dreaming of InuYasha. But she couldn't escape the voice in the back of her head.

_**He'll tell me what's going on**__;_ Kagome Higurashi smirked as she concocted a small plan that was sure that wasn't going to backfire.

"Kagome, I know you're probably pissed off at me, but we've got to get to class!" a familiar female voice pushed Kagome, trying to get her awake.

"Oh, so now you want to be the sensible one?" Kagome growled as she reluctantly jumped out of her bed to brush her hair and wash her teeth and managed it all without sparing Sango a second glance.

"And now you're the person who would get pissed off at anyone in your way?" Sango asked shocked.

"You know the answer to that," Kagome rolled her eyes as she continued to clean her teeth to remove as much alcoholic content from her mouth as possible. One party leading to a terrible hookup did terrible things to people and now Kagome saw it in another light. No more parties and drinking—she had to be a model student to everyone else and she especially didn't want to get on InuYasha's jackass mood—she saw firsthand how bad that went.

It was ironic really—Sango wasn't really the party type, but one who indulged her knowledge in books and occasionally the internet if necessary. Kagome was once this party chick who didn't care about the consequences but thought of them later. Ever since the big night, it was like they switched perspectives and beliefs. Now Sango would know what it's like.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think I was going to get mega wasted," Sango whined and apologized for the fiftieth time that morning.

"So how was it like flashing your titties at everyone in the crowd, who so happens to be in History?" Kagome changed the subject to something similar.

Sango happened to blush furiously in extreme embarrassment when she thought about that incident. People wouldn't think of her as a bookworm and a really intelligent person, but they would think that she was nothing but a stripper hired to entertain everyone. Sango felt horrible for doing such a crime and she now knew to not go to any parties; at least until senior year.

"Shut up, okay? I've learned my lesson. Speaking of lessons, we can't be late!" Sango reminded her best friend as she realized the penalty for being late three times in a row. When it came to Kagome, it instantly became an annoying habit.

Kagome finished throwing on a pair of snow white skinny jeans that showed off her legs without making them too skinny. She also threw on a plain Jane tee she got from Sango a few years back and it hugged her ribcages looking extremely petite but elegant. To add something else to the simple look, Kagome carefully put on her leather black vest to seriously add more voluptuous curves to the upper part of her body. For shoes, she decided that simple black flats were enough.

"How many times do I have to tell you that everything looks good on you?" Sango groveled as she pretended to kiss her friend's feet.

"Ha ha. Seriously, let's go."

As the two young adults quickly made their way through the corridor and unto the elevators, silence enveloped them awkwardly. After all, these women had the same thoughts on their minds.

_**I'm never going to another party in my life**__,_ Sango secretly groaned. Kagome was thinking the same thing, but in a rated R manner.

"Kagome, are you okay?" She noticed that Kagome's face looked direly pale and wasn't looking too hot. It was as if she lost something from her and she was depressed about it.

"I'll tell you later," Kagome accepted the warm touch on her shoulder by placing her own hand on top of Sango's.

"You better, or else I'll get it pounded out of you," Sango joked.

Kagome ignored that sweet but bitter little joke that Sango had to comment on. The only thing on her mind was InuYasha. She still couldn't get it out of her pretty obnoxious head of the picture of her rescuer soon to be lover of him so pissed off. Seriously, he made Freddy and Jason look like Care Bears. It scared her at first and marked a seriously not-so-good feeling in her stomach but on the other hand, she secretly swooned that InuYasha was fighting for her.

But why did Bankotsu leave so suddenly? What was on his mind? Why did he want Kagome out of all people? Did he have a secret lust and attraction to her? Kagome shook her head getting rid of these ridiculous thoughts. The only one who should occupy her valuable brain space was InuYasha.

"Let's go!" Sango shook her friend out of her spell and ran along with Sango to the History classroom. Both of them prayed without end that everything was going to be okay.

As the two finally reached the classroom—both of them deep into thought—they realized that they were not late and the respectable and hunky teacher Mr. Takahashi hadn't made it their yet.

Kagome sighed in relief as she went straight for her seat in the middle row and expected her dear best friend to follow.

"You're so lucky we're not even late, Kags," Sango said as she filed her nails—an obvious sign that she was done all her school work and was obviously bored. Nerd.

"Hey, at least I'm not dressed like a slut on a manhunt," Kagome rolled her eyes as she joked about Sango's "appropriate" school wear.

As per usual, Sango was wearing a red and brown plaid mini-skirt that barely reached her thighs (and accentuated her curves, and not to mention her legs noticeably)—just bearing to get attention from boys. She was also wearing a modern day ACDC punk-rock/alternative/metal band tee Sango got from a gift from her father which seemed to match the skirt quite lovely. Only Sango could wear the most outrageous things and make them seem like they've matched perfectly. That was what Kagome loved about her—she wasn't afraid to make choices that people would judge. Fearless, bold and attractive—not to mention smart—was Sango's Pros list.

"Kagome, you're such a kidder," Sango lightly punched Kagome's shoulder as the two girls giggled from their inside joke.

"So, Sango how was it with you and Miroku at the party?" Kagome wondered but also secretly begged for details. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with devious wonder. You'd think that Sango would have accomplished something with Miroku, when Kagome hadn't even been there.

"Not bad you know? But I wish he could pay more attention to me than he does to other girls."

"Sango, do you **love** him?" Kagome patted her friend sympathetically.

"Define what you mean by love. Sure, I feel attracted to him but, I'm not sure if it'll go deeper than that, you know?"

Kagome nodded while genuinely listening to her friend. Sango's love life seemed quite unique compared to Kagome's. In the past few years, she only had a couple boyfriends and one of them even had a restraining order against him. Boys are a personal matter and Kagome understood what Sango was going through: Kagome knew she liked InuYasha more than a friend—but, is it more than a fling though? Does she truly love him? Spend the rest of her life with him? Kagome got easily confused by the bet that she and Sango had made. Since the party incident, she never minded that she could study history like every other week for a month if Kagome lost. Who knew that after getting raped she would change into someone else entirely?

"Kagome, are you all right? Is it what had happened at the party last night?" Sango bit her lip worriedly as she tried to gain Kagome's attention.

But it was too late, Mr. Takahashi had finally arrived in the chattering classroom and he did NOT look like he was in a good mood. His eyes looked groggy and pissed off (so did the rest of his facial expression) and his hair was not like it was usually—it was untamed and disheveled. Mr. Takahashi slumped into his seat while trying to do attendance.

"Sango, not now," Kagome murmured as she sank her head on her desk while using the space between her classmates view to eye InuYasha without him noticing.

"Ms. Higurashi?" His voice boomed like thunder within the room and even scared Kagome for a little. Her heart was racing and a plethora of emotions ran through her mind. He sounded more than pissed off: angry and bloodthirsty more like. All talking and foolery had stopped immediately as each student paled and gulped nervously before the verbally scary teacher before them.

"Yes, Mr. Takahashi?"

"Detention, after class," he spit out with venom and cold distrust toward her.

"Why? What'd I do?" Kagome talked back while rising upward unto her seat to get a better view of her secret love interest.

"Talking out of turn, for one thing!" he screeched back, but not enough to start a ballistic animal transformation.

Kagome rolled her eyes and groaned at the attitude that InuYasha was showing. Just because he had a bad night and had to spend it by beating someone nearly to death because of her poor social party predator detecting skills, didn't mean he had to take it out on her. If he was pissed off about saving her, wouldn't he have talked about it to her yet? Well, maybe he would, in detention.

"Excuse me, Mr. Takahashi, but I actually have a life and I have an important class after this one!" Kagome wasn't lying; she had an integral class to take. Not only was it important, but it was the only one that she'd had enjoyed during sophomore year so far. In a world of demons that could kill you easily and feed the rest of your remains to other secondary consumers, people had to know how to defend themselves. So, Kagome wanted to take archery. Though it was not really a class, but a school activity, she was good at it, she enjoyed it and Kagome could protect herself too easily. The girl smirked at the half-demon before her (more like in front of the class) to see what his reply would be.

"Sucks to be you, then Higurashi. Your 'class' can wait in the meantime," he smirked back while regaining his cocky composure.

"Detention with Takahashi?" Sango hinted as she winked her eyes at Kagome as her bestie sat down in defeat.

"Yeah, but Ms. Kaede won't even know where I will be, but I suppose I have to deal with it."

"Do you know why you have detention?"

"No, not really," Kagome shrugged as she glanced back at her history teacher as he was about to begin their next lesson.

_**What the hell crawled up his ass, I wonder?**_

She'd find out and she had a feeling, deep down, that she wasn't going to like what he had to say.


	9. Detention is Worth Mr Takahashi's Time

**Love University**

**Detention Is Worth Mr. Takahashi's Time**

"We don't have all day, Higurashi!" InuYasha snapped angrily at the young woman who was eagerly talking to her friends, who were heading to their next class.

"I'm coming, Mr. Takahashi!" InuYasha could instantly tell that she was a little pissed off—mainly because he'd set her detention with him and he never told her why. Not that she'd ever know why he'd do that. He had his own reasons of doing things; why would this wench concern herself with them was not making any sense to InuYasha.

"What do you want me to do, Mr. Takahashi?" Kagome asked sarcastically, as she sat across from him from his mahogany desk. She crossed her legs and her arms, giving InuYasha the satisfactory permission to have a look at her cleavage. She did so with not so much hesitation as she did subtle. Was she doing this on purpose?

InuYasha stared a little too long at her cleavage and it was hard for him to adjust t his eyesight anywhere else. Kagome secretly smirked. The bet was still on and he didn't even have a clue what was going on. Not that she was ever going to tell him anything, but it was amusing to see what his reaction would be. Surprisingly, she felt a twinge of pain in her heart; knowing she felt this once before, Kagome had to take notice of it. Was she feeling guilty?

"Mr. Takahashi?" Kagome leaned forward a little too close, giving her voice a little bi seductive edge to it. She batted her eyelashes innocently as if she had no idea what was going on.

"Why am I in detention?" Kagome was sort of curious as to why she—out of all people—was dragged into detention lockdown. She didn't even do anything remotely suspect which made Kagome ponder on the subject a little longer. Even though she didn't want the eye staring to end, she gained her history teacher's attention.

"Was it because of last night?" She fluttered her pretty little eyelashes again and hoped she wasn't sounding too flirty. She definitely didn't want to come across as shallow. Even though the object of her affection was sitting in the other side of the desk, Kagome hadn't felt the need to try this hard. After all, she wanted him without trying. In the end, Kagome always got what she wanted.

"What about it, wench?" anger and jealousy were clearly written on InuYasha's face as his arms crossed his chest. A look which made him sexy in Kagome's eyes. She had to remind herself that he had always been sexy.

"I'm sorry that I caused you any trouble, especially with," Kagome started to apologize. Secretly, she was faking it, but she couldn't help herself—she wanted to see what InuYasha would do about it.

"Don't flatter yourself, wench. I only did it because I hated the bastard." Kagome giggled silently; because she can hear the jealousy and hatred towards the guy who tried to force himself on her then kill her afterwards. She knew that he didn't mean what he said; his mannerisms spelled it out for her.

"What's that I hear? Is this jealousy?" She emphasized the word jealousy to wait for InuYasha to say something el se. Kagome couldn't help but place an intelligible snarky smirk on her face and by the blushing expression on InuYasha's face, he might as well be jealous. It also had to mean that he liked her; it would only make sense.

"Hell no! Why would I be jealous of him?"

Kagome thought this was a perfect example of a rhetorical question: she didn't even need to answer this and only by reading him, she could tell that InuYasha was lying to her. Finally, her amazing ability to read people had paid off over the years.

"So tell me why I'm sitting across from a moody doggy when I could be doing something much more interesting?"

For once in InuYasha Takahashi's life, he was indeed speechless. He could feel his jaw drop down a few inches and a blank expression placed so obviously on his face. This, of course, gave Kagome the satisfaction to say she won this little fight. But it wasn't like they were fighting like a couple. Yet.

How could InuYasha possibly even consider the idea that he may have a slight attraction to her? Sure, she can wear those skimpy outfits to attract disgustingly perverted guys all she wanted and yeah, she can have tight looks. With her… gorgeous chocolate eyes that he wanted to eat up, her… raven hair that looked so soft and silky that he wanted to stroke it so badly and her toned and slightly tanned body, ever so worked out from swimming and God knows what else.

But it wasn't like InuYasha was going to turn this relationship into something else, even though he saved her from Bankotsu last night. He wasn't comfortable about any sounds of relationships and all that lovey-dovey shit. Besides, he didn't want to give up his heart ever again, ever since—

"I-InuYasha?" Kagome piped as quietly as she could as she saw the pissed off look on his face. She hadn't seen him that angry ever since the incident with Bankotsu. Only he didn't turn into a monster.

At first he was afraid to even answer her. InuYasha knew he couldn't act like this; his pride was on the line. A small part of him wanted to tell her that he sort of liked her and that he was attracted to her. Sort of. But mostly he wanted to keep it to himself and he wanted to deny everything. No, there couldn't be anything between a teacher and a student. InuYasha was not about to risk his life yet alone his teaching position to fool around with a whiny student nonetheless. No matter what this wench thought, he wasn't going to be pulled into another heartless relationship. He didn't even know her long enough to know whether or not he liked her.

According to his beast, this debate was pointless.

His demonic blood boiled a little bit and InuYasha somewhat knew why. He never felt this needy before, and he could tell that his wants exceed the needs. But what were his wants? His desires, his hopes, his dreams? InuYasha didn't know why, but he couldn't stop staring so interestedly at the girl sitting across from him. He knew he wanted to loosen his tie and throw off his shirt, but it wasn't like he'd do something so stupid.

Kagome felt her skin pale and her heart beat like a stallion in the wind as she felt this silence. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but it wasn't needed either. Gold gazed into brown and nowhere else. She could feel nervousness jump in and take over her other emotions. She couldn't bear to even say anything at all. No thoughts crossed her mind and no words breathed out of her lips. This staring contest was starting to become uncomfortable.

"We should get some work done," InuYasha looked awkwardly away from her eyes as he said this. Kagome felt disappointed at first but was relieved then that she didn't have to break the silence. That silence was like a preemptive silence. Heck, it may have been a little awkward…

**:3 :3 :3**

"Thanks for your help, Mr. Takahashi," Kagome bowed even lower than the last time to her teacher, giving him the most perfect view of her ass. InuYasha blushed furiously and told himself to look away but he couldn't. It only made it harder for him to break out of the spell that this wench had put on him.

Wait a second. This little witch was on to something, something big. InuYasha had no freaking clue of what that meant, but he just had a tiny feeling that something is wrong. But since he was still staring—and blushing furiously while at it—at her behind stuck up in the air, the half dog demon couldn't figure it out now.

Kagome smirked and was instantly amused by the expression upon her teacher's face. Of course, this was expectedly planned and he never even saw it coming. Since Kagome liked to take her sweet time getting stuff or someone that she wants, she may as well just do little out-of-the-ordinary stuff that was still effective most days.

_**Poor, Yasha, soon you'll be mine**__,_ she giggled to herself while taking extra time for her booty to remain in the air.

"Keh," InuYasha finally replied as he crossed his arms cockily and turned away from her with what seems to be—oh what's the word Kagome would call it?—nervous as hell.

Kagome knew that she'd done a lot to get him this pissed and fortunately for her, every single part of the plan was working. Soon she'll win the bet, and she would have InuYasha begging for mercy under her.

Meanwhile, InuYasha was too stubborn to think that this girl could even be innocent at all—just look of what happened the other day. Sure she's cute and could obviously have a good time, but it wasn't like she was the smartest girl in the university. He'd already met one of those and it wasn't likely he was going to forget about her.

Kagome thought she wasn't going to get a response as she waited a few moments. The girl turned swiftly unto her heel and started to move her hips within a beat that even InuYasha couldn't resist. Of course, Kagome could do anything to get a guy really, without trying whatsoever.

But, she didn't know that this was going to happen suddenly—she felt a desperate grip on her wrist pulling her backward toward him.

Kagome knew she was stuck in an embrace: she could feel InuYasha's arms enfold her protectively against the world and his chin was placed upon her raven head gently. He was holding her so professionally and protectively, Kagome even started to feel a little turned on, since she felt his breath coming out form his nose and unto her hair (she could definitely feel that).

She returned the embrace with equal passion and secretive amusement by throwing her arms around his waist. At first, Kagome could deal with the silence between them and neither one of them tore apart the hug that was foreshadowing more events to come…

Next thing Kagome knew, she was thrown violently against the wall—no one would be able to see them since there was no window—and was surprised at her wit's end. She felt her heart beat extremely powerful and shocked, like she was going to suffer a heart attack. But it wasn't like Kagome could feel anything but claustrophobia as InuYasha was trapping her against the brick wall. Her chocolate brown eyes widened in fear as she heard the half-demon growl in obvious possessiveness. He was too close to her, since his face was closing in right up to her lips and if InuYasha wanted to, he could create passion between them. InuYasha had placed both of his arms on both sides of Kagome's head, leaving her with no chance to escape. Not that Kagome wanted to; after all, she wanted to know what InuYasha was going to do next. Though there was one good guess that he may even want to kiss her…Kagome couldn't jump to conclusions.

"InuYasha?" Kagome called her object of affection by his first name, and she thought she called him that when he saved her from Bankotsu.

InuYasha growled louder—not to mention much more possessive—and revealed his demonic aura: on his eyes which have turned blood red and his claws that have grown extremely longer and his fangs turned from puppy cute to werewolf frightening. Kagome knew she shouldn't feel scared at this point, but she couldn't help but contain a very miniscule bit of fear in her heart.

"Are you okay?"

She gasped in shock and surprise as she felt extremely fierce **hot** and sloppy kisses upon her reserved lips and InuYasha took that to his advantage—he slipped his tongue into the cavern where her very own tongue stood still. The two battled for leadership and command but Kagome lost when InuYasha bit her lower lip with his fangs. Kagome squeaked in pain but returned the short but pleasuring kisses with ease and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer towards her. InuYasha smooched her forehead to her nose to Kagome's lips and her jawbone causing Kagome to groan in delight. InuYasha smirked evilly, delighted that the girl had submitted to him without a fight. He continued to place hot and steamy kisses down to her neck and began nipping and sucking to find a perfect spot to place his mark.

A mark that would claim her only his and no one else's. As being the possessive half-demon that he was, InuYasha never really liked to share, nor did he even acknowledge the very simple idea of it.

Kagome was very much pleased by the fact that she got InuYasha to fall for her deeply—and not to mention expressing his feelings—and tangled her fingers in his mouth-watering angel-white hair. It hadn't even been a week ever since they started to acknowledge each other's presence, and Kagome's ego kicked in. She was going to rub it in Sango's face that she won the bet. Well no, she never wanted to act like a jackass. She decided just to tell her the information and grin a little mischievously. Then Sango would be sorry.

She decided to tease her current lover by massaging his cute triangle-shaped appendages on his head. Even if InuYasha did turn out to be human, she'd still rub his human ears. Why? No clue, no clue.

InuYasha growled in pleasure as he suckled on Kagome's collarbone. Kagome tried desperately to hold back that moan but to no avail, her and her lover's moan came in unison. InuYasha decided to not hold back anymore.

_**To hell with it, she's mine!**_ He thought possessively as he licked an appropriate spot on his lover's neck to mark.

"InuYasha," Kagome blushed as he continued to ravish her neck with kisses.

But her moans of delight turned quickly into pain-filled groans of sorrow and hurt. InuYasha hated hearing his bitch call out like that, and he planned to shut her up by kissing her lips—obviously filled with traces of her own blood of her flesh.

Kagome never let her tears fall from her face but requited the declaration of ownership with just as much curiosity as InuYasha.

_InuYasha,_ she called out to him in her thoughts as she finally let her tears of pain rain down her angelic complexion. Little did she know, InuYasha's half-demon side kicked in to consciousness again, and he never expected this to happen?

_**What the hell?**_ He thought angrily as he pulled away from her with a look of cruelty and remorse in his golden honey eyes. Kagome looked sad to know that he could never be truly interested in someone like her. Not from the way that he was looking at her.

"I'm sorry," Kagome apologized as she ran off out of the classroom shedding tears of regret and of sheer stupidity.

InuYasha scoffed at her. Why the hell would she possibly think that he'd be interested in her? Though he had no clue to why his demon attacked himself on her. Sometimes, he wasn't that smart as to figure out stuff like that, but otherwise, he's smart as any other teacher at this university.

Besides, InuYasha only loved one other woman. He only had an infatuation with someone more beautiful and more sophisticated. (But little did he know, he was lying to himself). But, as unfair as life was to him, she got taken away from him and InuYasha knew he couldn't fall in love with a human ever again.

But did he?

**:3 :3 :3**

**No, I didn't change the crazy make-out scene. It's perfect the way it is. XD**


	10. Awkward Silences Can't Compare

**Love University**

**Awkward Silences Can't Compare**

In Kagome's eyes, one of the main cons of dating boys is their hot and cold actions. Before InuYasha, she's dated a variety of men who made her feel like she's important and special, but then they wouldn't ever call her back and continue to recklessly ignore her, therefore leading to the breaking of Kagome's humble heart. In one of those cases, she'd act emotional and depressed for at least a month before asking honest opinions from her girl friends and their advice leading straight to happiness for being single for a few months. Truthfully, she NEVER took anything well; especially if it was advice on how to handle things. She had often been told that she was fiercely independent.

Sango would say she's obligated to the same type of boy—badass, hot and real. All of these factors are true, due to the equation that simply says: Kagome + Bad Boy= Heartbreak. Kagome, being the stubborn young woman that she was, would ignore this math question. It didn't take brains to figure out that there would be no hope for her potential future boyfriends for more than a year. She never looked for that sort of thing anymore.

But when she met InuYasha, her gorgeous, attitude-filled, cocky history teacher, Kagome never really cared about how long they would be together. After all, math was pretty much one of her worst subjects aside from History. All that Kagome knew was that she wanted him like she would of a drug. An addictive drug. A drug that would make her scream with pleasure and she would never give up.

So when she and her best friend Sango were chatting amusingly in History class the next day, Kagome had no idea that she would get snubbed.

She was too busy thinking about the drama-filled events that happened the previous day when she was alone with her dream guy.

_What the hell happened to him?_She curiously pondered as she remembered his demon eyes ogle her body in an inappropriate way, which made her skin crawl in disgust. Sure, it was InuYasha, but she only wanted the half-demon—the one who'd never hurt her, the one who'd save her.

_Then, there was the kiss…_ Kagome blushed a pretty flush of pink upon her cheeks as she recalled passionate lip contact between the two. She had to admit that she loved it, even though he wasn't his usual self.

The way he trapped her, leaving no free escape route for the then-frightened girl, made Kagome smile a little. Clearly he was acting very possessive, when he nipped and bit at her neck, kissed her like there was no tomorrow and his obvious method of saying "Mine," right after.

So did she accomplish the bet? Did she win him over? No, not even close. Kagome's smile melted as she remembered him running away from her, not even bothering to apologize for his demon kicking in and practically marking her his. He pretty much left her to fall on the ground on her own and didn't bother to help her. Her heart cracked a little at the sudden thought of him possibly ignoring him. But he couldn't snub her like she was nothing but dirt! Technically, she needed him to help her with her History and not even a week passed when they started out.

But there was one thing that Kagome couldn't block from her mind—what the hell made InuYasha transform? Well, there must have been one thing: he noticed that she was openly flirting with him, flashing him her cleavage, bowed too low to give him a nice view of her butt. Does he know?

Kagome widened her eyes. Does he know about the bet? No he couldn't. Well, he's not exactly the smartest tool in the tool shed, but he's not a complete idiot. This has to make sense. He must have figured it out and that's why he left her all alone the previous day, right?

As much as Kagome could convince herself with this persuasive argument, she didn't believe it at all. There's no way that this fact could be really indeed a true fact. She had a feeling growing in her stomach and in her mind that it wasn't all as if it appeared to be.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango waved her hand in front of Kagome's zoned out eyes, trying to gain her attention.

"Sorry, Sango," Kagome blinked out of her enchantment and went back to gossiping with her friend.

"What's wrong, and don't tell me that there's nothing wrong," Sango stopped Kagome, who was about to interrupt her with that speech.

"I was just thinking about yesterday that's all," Kagome's words slipped out of her mouth; and she just realized what had just happened and covered her mouth as fast as she could.

"No, no, no, no. You can't just drop a ball like that and expect to get away with it!" Sango slammed her fists lightly and repeatedly unto the desk, causing the female student beside her to flinch slightly.

"I can't talk about it now, and besides, I'm still kind of pissed at you, you know."

"I said sorry a billion times, Kags. I couldn't believe that I let myself get out of control, I feel like such an idiot."

"Yeah, you should feel like an idiot," Kagome whispered back with venom in her voice.

Before Sango could retaliate by apologizing for the fiftieth time that day, the tumultuous, ill-tempered and very impatient voice of InuYasha Takahashi vociferated in the room—causing any simple interactions with classmates to shut up and maybe even squirm and slide down a little in their seat.

Kagome's reaction was astonished and surprised, yet a little scared, that InuYasha would behave that way. Either he wasn't in a very good mood, or that he lost his patience with teaching students and decided to go ballistic. The first category would be more realistic.

"Sit down, strap in, and shut up! If I hear any foolery or any irrelevant shit going on in this class, you have two choices: detention or STAY OUT!" InuYasha boomed loud and clear so he could make sure every student would understand what he's saying.

A lot of teachers would tolerate immature humans—and the occasional demon or half-demon—and would never lose their patience. But InuYasha was a different story. Every single damn day he enters the class, he hears nothing but disgusting comments whispered about hooking up and parties and what not. He even hears the occasional insult about his hair, his eyes, his way of teaching, his behavior, etc.

That made him loses his patience. He didn't want people to ridicule him any longer, and it was about time that he'd get the respect that he itched for all of his life.

"Now, take out your questions from last day, you only have one class left to work on them. Consider yourself lucky," InuYasha scoffed as he heard the ruffling of papers and textbooks being pulled out quickly from backpacks. All across the room he could smell the fear and respect coming from them.

He smirked as his eyes went along the students, but immediately came to a stop when he saw Kagome looking confident. Her mature and sophisticated smile and eerily powerful presence made it look like she wasn't scared at all.

InuYasha narrowed his eyes as he neither tried reading her beautiful mahogany brown eyes, but found, nor smelt, any fear written like it was on paper.

"Kagome, what did you do to piss him off like that?" Sango whispered curiously as she looked at the ferociously ill-tempered expression on the young teacher's face.

"Sango, boys can act both hot and cold—and he's one of them," Kagome said as she avoided looking at her best friend.

"Still think you can win the bet?" Sango challenged.

"He's a tough one, but I'm going to prevail in the end," Kagome shrugged her shoulders as the sound of papers and pens were pulled out to finish the questions in the History textbook.

Unfortunately for Kagome, InuYasha's super sonic—not to mention adorably cute—canine ears picked up any sight of hearing. He heard the whispers of the wench's best friend asking her something related to a bet. This piqued his interest immediately. What the hell were they talking about? There were people in the world that couldn't ignore things that didn't have to do with them. InuYasha here was one of those people.

InuYasha decided at the last minute to eavesdrop secretly on the conversation. He also wondered what Kagome was going to say next.

"He's a tough one, but I'm going to prevail in the end."

InuYasha's ears twitched in a confusing manner. Who was this girl talking about? Surely, she couldn't have been talking about him, right? No way, she knew he had strong ears that could detect any type of suspicious talk/activity going around in the classroom. That would be the case, right?

If she was talking about him, he wasn't going to see her after class anymore. He figured that she would still try to get in his pants after all the obvious signs she'd given him. InuYasha's love life problems would be solved and he'd only have his attention for one thing. Or more like a certain someone.

However, if she wasn't talking about her, then the study sessions would continue and she'd still try to seduce him. But, then his interest in the wench's conversation with the other wench would soar and it wouldn't go away until he asked who she was talking about. Of course he couldn't risk the fact that he was listening in on them, otherwise Kagome would get pissed off at him.

InuYasha hated to say it, but option two would be more appropriate. He didn't want to hurt her anymore and he didn't want to give Kagome the wrong idea—that he wants her. Kagome's a very beautiful and intelligent girl, but, he only had sights on only one person, and she's dead. He'd have to tell Kagome that he was listening in on them and the exact reaction that he'd expect from her is anger and the want to never see him again.

But then again, he never stopped thinking about what he did to her the other day. He nearly claimed her as his own, and he could still feel her skin trembling under his touch. InuYasha could still feel the pressure of her soft, rosy pink lips upon his own and… he loved it when he trapped her, leaving no other escape.

One thing still confused him though: how the hell did he transform? Was it because of her endless flirting game with him? No, that couldn't be it, because if that was the case, then he would have become his demon self when she first started to flirt with him. Her scent was driving him crazy inside and he could have become it then. But he didn't. Because he had self-control.

At first, he regretted and felt a pain of guilt in his heart for leaving the poor girl to slide down on the floor. But it was all for the best because he knew he couldn't hurt her more than he did.

Besides, he was a teacher and she was his student: it wasn't exactly appropriate to make out with someone way younger than you in a classroom where anybody could interrupt you in any moment.

Shaking his head to remove these thoughts and memories out of his mind, InuYasha continued to watch over the silent students writing and finishing off their questions. But his gaze quickly fell over Kagome… she looked focused and determined to solve them on her own. Her tongue slightly stood out of her lips, wiping them for a few seconds. InuYasha gulped nervously as he saw her eyes deter from the paper to meet his very own gaze for a few quick seconds and then back to the paper.

What the frigging hell does she think she's doing? Didn't she get the message that he didn't want her? Apparently, she was a stubborn bitch who couldn't do what she's told—and it was gnawing and annoying InuYasha every second. But, he also felt nervous and anxious. Feelings that he never felt. Even with…

Before he knew it, the bell chirped loudly - letting the classrooms know that it was time to change classes.

But for InuYasha, it was more than changing classes.


	11. Dr Higurashi Is At Your Service

**Decided to change the title of this chapter. I am so badass. XD**

**Love University**

**Dr Higurashi Is At Your Service**

"What the hell is your problem? Why are you looking at me like if you're going to kill me?" Kagome placed her hands on her curvy hips as she looked annoyed at her History teacher. She felt just as pissed as she appeared to be. Could anyone actually blame her?

All throughout History class, Mr. Takahashi's ill-tempered expression on his face was like if he was furious about something. Kagome could tell instantly if anyone had his or her eyes on her, and she'd never really mind it, but when InuYasha looked so pissed off at her, it never escaped her mind. Whatever he was furious about wasn't about to be good at all. But who said Kagome couldn't handle it? She was not afraid of him and he should have realized that by now. But would he actually tell her? Did he just string her along? No. That could not be happening…

"You know exactly what it is, Kagome," InuYasha stood up as he growled out the last syllable of her name. Kagome didn't look scared in the least as he looked at her the same way he did earlier.

"You know, you shouldn't really listen to other people's conversations. It just shows how desperate you are for a social life!" Kagome huffed, but immediately regretted it when she saw a flash of pain surface from his gorgeous honey golden eyes. At first, it looked like he was going to turn away from her and ignore her but his reaction now seemed to be the exact opposite.

"Yeah well, maybe if I didn't have these damned dog ears, I would have been happy to let you talk to your friend."

Kagome was appalled of the way he said those words. Did he really hate being a half-demon? What was making him so angry and frustrated all the time? Why couldn't he open up to anybody? Now she just felt awful for insulting his life when she knew absolutely nothing about him.

But, Kagome also knew that she couldn't give up on the bet. Sure there were other people in the university that she could seduce easily. But she doesn't want to upstage her status as a "whore" and nothing more, nothing less. To be honest, sometimes she hated to use people for her own misdeeds. Later on in life, she knew she had done something wrong and nonetheless she hated hurting people.

But what if InuYasha found out about it? He'd surely hate her forever and would refuse stubbornly to never see or speak to her again.

The very same pinch of guilt tore at her heart, causing Kagome to reflect back on what progress she's done so far.

But what was she supposed to do? Kagome hated losing more than anything, but despised hurting people even more. Feeling confused about these feelings, she decided to focus on the task at hand—figure out what his problem was.

But did he find out? Surely that was why he was furious in class; Kagome hadn't seen him that infuriating ever since he's nearly transformed into a demon when he saved her from Bankotsu.

"I'm sorry," Kagome apologized guiltily while moving her pupils from InuYasha's eyes to the blank, uninteresting floor.

"What was this "bet" you were talkin' bout?" InuYasha ignored her apology, even though he felt the huge urge to comfort her. He wanted this topic to be discussed and he couldn't afford to let this wench distract him with her beauty.

"Nothing majorly integral," Kagome replied while secretly tried to maintain her cover.

_Thank God,_ she thought majorly relieved as InuYasha was as confused as ever by this "bet". But he mustn't find out: not only would she lose the bet, but she would lose the man she's deeply fallen in love and or lust with. She couldn't bear to play his heartstrings any longer, but her competitive edge deep inside her slapped her in the face, telling her to stay focused on the "task" at hand.

"Keh. Do you think I'm stupid? You're much more naïve and gullible than I thought," InuYasha smirked as he placed his chin upon his hands while amusingly watching Kagome struggle for her next comeback.

"It has nothing to do with you. It's just a little… Fun going on between me and this guy." No way was HE going to learn anything from her.

Kagome normally wouldn't care if people wanted to know about certain secrets of hers, but now, she was trying with all her might to not tell him that she was trying to win a bet. But since she's vaguely answered his questions, Kagome had a feeling that he wouldn't be done with her yet.

"What guy?" InuYasha snarled, nearly losing his self-control by snapping himself out of his seat and showing a clearly jealous and possessive look on his face.

Kagome smirked. She didn't think it'd come to this: lying about her being with another guy trying to make InuYasha jealous. But it was unexpected and Kagome couldn't let the opportunity pass. Unfortunately, the annoying pang in her heart banged harder, causing her to lose her concentration also.

"It doesn't matter who it is, so just drop it, okay?"

"Keh. As if I care about this stupid bet," InuYasha crossed his arms while trying to fight the blush from appearing on his cheekbones.

Honestly, he did care. He denied this many times, but he was a little more attracted to her—but only because of her looks. How many times did he fantasize about her creamy white skin glowing against the moonlight at night? How many times did he dream about her angelic raven hair singing with the wind? There were other constant daydreams, but it wasn't like he was going into detail about that.

InuYasha had yet to admit that he had trouble facing the fact that men would easily appear in Kagome's life. He hated them flirting with her, but he knew better than to blow up about it. Besides, she wasn't that low to go down to their level and he would always have her attention. Also, he was a history teacher and he wasn't going to be silly by kicking every guy that talks or flirts with her out of the class.

He smirked. She thought that he was possessive of her—and that was so untrue. As much as his demon side wanted to claim her as his mate, InuYasha didn't desire that. The only reason being was that he'd surely hurt her, in more ways than one. So, he had to try to not be with her in any way. At least, he thought it'd be easy.

"So, Mr. Takahashi, now that you know all the boring details, will you answer my question?"

InuYasha was hesitant to answer. He wasn't the type of person to open up to anybody except for his mother, but since then he never liked talking. Why the hell would someone like her care about him? Who would give a damn? No body ever cared about half-demons and every living being on this planet thought that he shouldn't be allowed to exist.

Just what was she doing? Why would she want to hear about his problems? Did she really care? Did she give a damn about him?

_No._ He absolutely damned the thought about even considering slipping secrets about him like he was going to a goddamn therapist. InuYasha secretly growled at himself. No way would he be so weak and let people help him. Years of repressed emotions and discrimination against him taught him that, and the fact that his older brother was a prick and his father died before he even knew him. Talk about a harsh world.

"InuYasha?" Kagome whispered pitifully as she tried to snap him out of his expressionless look on his face. He looked deep in thought and also looked tense and nervous at the same time.

Kagome felt a deep twinge of sadness and pain for him but she didn't know why. It was like she was trying to connect with him and see what the problem he was going through. She knew talking about it was probably out of the question since half the time he was a jerk. But what else could Kagome do to analyze the situation? She felt helpless. As much as she wanted to try her best to help him, she instantly knew that she was nothing more than a student at university and he was a teacher.

_**What am I doing? I'm not majoring in psychology,**_ she thought as she continued to look into his eyes.

"What?" He snapped at her violently and obnoxiously loud, causing Kagome to flinch in surprise and in fright.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, why do you care?" InuYasha tried so hard to fight off a blush that was eagerly showing on his lightly bronze skin. Because his stubbornly pride that had consumed most of his personality, he turned around, trying to please himself.

"It's my duty to care, InuYasha," she placed her snow-cold, but relaxing, hands lovingly upon his own sunshine-gold hues while she looked caringly into his eyes with her own sparkling chocolate ones. When he heard her call his name with such genuine care in her voice, he half-doubted that the "bet" that she and that other harpy of a friend were talking about wasn't about him. Maybe the bet was based on someone else, and InuYasha smirked slightly that she'd never try to pull anything on him.

InuYasha gulped nervously as his mind screamed at him to pull away from her. But his demon self never seemed to disagree or agree with that, so it was safe to assume that he should listen to his living conscience. But then again, the soft, cold touch of her fingertips felt **good **and so damn relaxing on his hands. InuYasha never wanted to give that up. But then again, he knew from the start that she placed a spell on him, and he couldn't fall in love with anyone else ever again. He had to stop this.

"And it's my duty to babysit brats," InuYasha mocked as he ripped his hands away from Kagome's, and at first he felt nothing but satisfaction while waiting for her next comeback. But now, satisfaction turned into regret and sheer stupidity for doing that to her.

The girl had tears of rejection in her eyes and if there were anything more annoying in the world, InuYasha's pet peeve were girls sniveling their hearts out. He hated to see or hear them cry. He only had the fortunate chance of his mother crying because of his father gone and how painful she felt. But this was nothing compared to this.

It tortured him that she didn't begin sobbing or whining and that there were no tears falling down her cheeks like a rainstorm. To InuYasha, it looked like she was fighting those tears, and it somewhat eased him that she wasn't as weak as he thought.

"I just want to help you, InuYasha, why won't you let me?" For a second, the young half-demon thought that it was his mother pleading with him to tell her what was wrong and what she could do to help fix it. But, it was Kagome's voice, and she was the other person that wanted to help.

But he never even knew her that long, how could she help him when they both knew virtually **nothing** about either of them?

_Wait a minute;_ InuYasha narrowed his eyes as a sudden thought came to him. He was starting to suspect that Kagome was indeed a witch that placed a curse on him: all the "care" and "affection" that she's shown him was too nice and too comforting to him. Therefore, she had to be using him. It angered him immediately and a part of his ego congratulated him for figuring out that she wasn't there for him at all.

Or was she genuinely trying to help him? Is she really a nice, sweet girl? InuYasha felt confused suddenly at the little war beginning to form in his mind. He couldn't think of these thoughts right now.

"'Cause I don't want help," InuYasha replied much more harshly than he should, but he did it for her own good.

Even though he had his suspicions that she was using him, he couldn't bear to hurt her in retaliation. After all, his mom taught him to respect other people, especially of the other gender.

"What's wrong about asking for help?" Kagome asked while trying to ignore his harsh reply. It hurt her more than she thought it did, and she wasn't about to take it so kindly in a few seconds.

Kagome was a type of person to help people in the world that was why she was majoring to be a nurse (believe it or not). Ironically, her resolve to stop partying while studying advanced health and nursing classes seemed to fade in recent days, but then she was instantly inspired to get through to her promises to her family: she was going to be a nurse. Ever since she was a small child she wanted this dream, and Kagome wasn't going to give it up. People told her to chase after her dreams and goals, and in time, she'd eventually reach them.

But after getting the hint from InuYasha that he: doesn't want help, doesn't open up to other people, was the type of person to be disrespectful and easily angry half the time, did she feel a need to help him.

"You don't know what I've been through most of my life, so you wouldn't understand. No body trusts you, you're always the first to blame and it's always, **always** your fault."

Kagome never knew what to say at first, after hearing him speak with so much doubt in himself. Did he really feel that depressed?

InuYasha wasn't surprised when she started walking away from him. Now she probably got the message that he couldn't be helped by anyone.

Kagome sneaked behind InuYasha and embraced him passionately. She placed her hands unto InuYasha's midriff, her soft body molding unto his and her head resting delicately on his upper back.

"You're right. I don't know what you've been through, so just let me be here for you."

InuYasha was more or less shocked that she hugged him so lovingly, yet alone those words that sang from her mouth. Unlike he did with her hands, he didn't pull away, and just stood there, letting Kagome hug him with all her might. In time InuYasha did feel sort of relaxed and comforted by her presence. For a human though, she was persistent in the least that she wanted to help him.

It felt like forever before her warm body had left his own, and his heart felt a little upset that she had pulled away from him.

"Please, InuYasha."

InuYasha's demon blood boiled, ready to take over any instant—his eyes turned slowly into blood red yet again, his claws rapidly grew longer and his fangs became a few inches longer.

"InuYasha?" Kagome tried to gain his attention by calling out to him, and it pained her to know that something was wrong with him. It was like he was fighting against something. Wait! Was his demon side surfacing? Was he going to hurt her?

Next thing she knew, she was pushed violently against the wall. Kagome groaned in pain as the lightning pain in her back shot from her butt up to her shoulders. She closed her eyes for a few seconds but then opened them unwillingly to find InuYasha's eyes right in front of hers. She gasped in fear as she saw the demon once again, but she knew she shouldn't be scared. Before, when she was saved from Bankotsu, his demonic side never hurt her, but protected her.

So what should she feel? What should she do? Her body trembled in physical fear, but in her brain, she wasn't frightened one iota.

"What is my problem?" He growled possessively as he then began taking advantage of Kagome's lips, consuming them as he was hungry. His fangs bit down harshly which caused the student to gasp and open her mouth. InuYasha smirked as his tongue explored her cavern before dominating her own tongue. InuYasha placed both of his hands on her shoulders hard and pulled her directly towards his own body. Kagome was too shocked to do anything, but wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back with as much pain and lust as she could muster.

InuYasha ripped his mouth away from her own and began kissing his way down to her neck. His kisses were surprisingly gentle but sloppily filled with hunger and wetness. Kagome moaned in pleasure as his cold hands went under her shirt and placed themselves on her ribs. InuYasha took this as submission and smirked against her throat as he bit, sucked, licked and kissed his way over to her collarbone.

She noticed that there was no escape from this nightmare turned dream, obviously because InuYasha pressed himself against her with barely any oxygen to breathe.

Kagome sucked in short breaths as InuYasha went back to devour her kissed bruised lips. Smooch after smooch did these two continue to foreplay. Kagome finally gave up her intentions to brush the half-demon's hair. He growled in delight as she tortuously continued those ministrations. But, Kagome decided to try a different tactic.

She snaked her way to his dog ears, and they twitched a little when she first rubbed them. Pleasantly, InuYasha purred as he buried his face in her neck as she slowly massaged the appendages.

"InuYasha," she moaned in delight as he gently kissed her with not lust or animal hunger, but passionate love. He never bit her, or pressed himself hard against her, this time around and he placed his hands around her waist.

Kagome was feeling like she was in heaven right about now. She loved the way he rubbed himself against her, she loved the way he kissed her lovingly and Kagome especially loved how he held her with as much of extreme passion.

"You're mine and no one else's."

Kagome blushed on the outside and on the inside as he heard those words that secretly mean that he liked her.

"I don't want to be anyone else's but yours," she admitted as she hugged him for the second time.

He did little more than grunt and growl in response, but he also reciprocated the embrace. He massaged her back for a short little while, and Kagome enjoyed his ministrations. Pleasure flowed down through her spine and she never wanted to give it up.

"**This** is what my problem is," He confessed, sounding more like himself than his monstrous demon self.

Kagome thought she would cry about now when she heard his passionate confession of love towards her.

Her intention of just seducing him was very slowly slipping through the cracks and she didn't remember why she wanted him.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Again, I did not change the make-out scene. XD**


	12. When it Comes to Love, There Is Only One

**Love University**

**When It Comes To Love, There's Only One**

_**Dammit! Dammit all to hell!**_ InuYasha cursed himself vigorously as he struggled to fall into eternal sleep. How could it get even more fucking worse? First off, his body temperature was rising and it became much hotter than it ever had before, which caused the young half-demon to believe that he must have a wretched illness. He first found this out when he took off his clothes and wore nothing but his Cloth of the Fire Rat Pajamas, which made his irresistibly tanned GORGEOUS biceps, abs, triceps and every other hot body part stand out in a sexy way. Neither removing the blankets from his comfortable King-sized bed or the air-conditioner help in this situation and it made him damned frustrated. Second, his eyelids and every other part of his body flat out REFUSED to let him rest and tortured him to stay awake until the depths of time. If anything, InuYasha found these two signs of something annoying and tortuously mysterious.

_**It's that entire bitch's fault I'm feeling like this**__,_ he growled prissily as he turned over to his naked chest's side, trying to find a comfortable position to at least gain a few hours of much needed rest.

But his damned mind was being stubborn against him, like it was trying to prove something. What was there to prove besides the fact that his History student has slipped inside his mind and most likely placed a spell on him?

Nothing. That was what he should feel, but InuYasha never felt that: he felt attracted and he had the desire to claim Kagome as his own. But it wasn't like he'd ever do that. He's ready to admit that he's attracted to her like a magnet, but he mentally told himself multiple times that he wasn't about to go make her his mate.

After all, he was only in love with one other and he wasn't about to change that rule. At first, InuYasha always thought that love was weak and he wouldn't ever need it. Love was for desperate humans who were indeed vulnerable in every single damn way, and InuYasha thought he wouldn't get sucked by that bullshit. Apparently, he forgot the one important fact: he himself was only half-demon, which is meaning that every new moon, he transformed into a human—when he was at his weakest.

InuYasha immediately decided to not fall for anyone else: he had his heart taken, beaten and left to die already and he couldn't bear with the pain anymore than he had to.

But when he kissed his student, he was a little anxious about his self-control. Normally, InuYasha wouldn't dare admit that he had no control at all, but this time it was different. It was his fault that he let this mere girl dump all her feelings on him and it was his own fault that he had to let himself slip away from sanity. He even transformed into his damned alter ego he called Dog Demon. InuYasha could pretty much say to anyone that he'd never remember anything when he was said demon. Lies.

He knew he transformed more than once, and he knew what happened each and every time.

But what confused the half-demon even more is why he was attracted to her.

InuYasha scoffed, ridiculing himself for this foolish thought. Just because she looked like **her** from the outside, they were completely different people altogether.

Kagome was into partying, and that was what he had to assume, and to seduce people, not to mention smart… and gorgeous.

InuYasha cursed at himself as he rolled over unto his stomach to gain some composure. He breathed heavily through the pillows and unto the head comforters both anxiously and angrily.

_He knew it. He just lost all his self-control._

_"__InuYasha"…_

_The handsome young half-dog-demon opened his eyes to look around his surroundings. He heard an angelic, genuinely sympathetic call from a woman…_

_The only woman he's had his heart on… the one woman that truly cared for him and listened to him open up. The one person who he could truly trust without any negative repercussions…_

_Unlike other times when either human or demon would call his name, InuYasha felt relaxed, calm and pure, also not to mention patient: qualities that he never usually possessed. Could it be because of his surroundings? Where this was taking place?_

_The half-demon took a little longer to look around him: he was in a meadow where the grass was healthy in colour and in length. Never before had he ever seen any foliage so green and so bright in his life, nor did he ever see the sky so brightly ocean-coloured. Even the air was too pure and sweet to breathe in and it made InuYasha a little suspicious. There were barely any trees around the area, but if there were, they'd be just as lusciously green and healthy as the grass was. There weren't any signs of fauna though: or were there butterflies, crickets or even innocent rabbits jumping around._

_But something about this meadow was somewhat familiar to him. Sweat rushed down InuYasha's forehead as he tried to pick up any unfamiliar threats. But the only presence he could truly detect was his lover forevermore…_

_"__Kikyo?" InuYasha murmured with surprise in his voice, and not to mention anxiety and nervousness. The odds that this was happening for real decreased by fifty percent, and he couldn't help but feel somewhat disappointed that Kikyo was still deceased. _

_But he smiled lovingly nonetheless at the sight of the beautiful woman walking towards him: She had waist-length, raven hair which was pin-straight (Which InuYasha loved) and each and every lock of Kikyo's hair had its unique, enticing scent: strawberries. But that was one of the qualities he loved about Kikyo. For example, her eyes were chocolate and were covered with warmth but genuine sadness held in them which always made InuYasha believe that she was not lying to him when they talked. InuYasha always thought that her curvaceous hips, toned thighs and midriff looked sexy as always and even stood out even when Kikyo wore her traditional priestess kimono. Her snow-white complexion always sparkled lightly against the sun, which InuYasha thought was adorable and beautiful. His heart sped up at every ounce of perfection he's seen of her so far._

_"__I've missed you, InuYasha," Kikyo solemnly held her lover in a passionate embrace, resting her head on InuYasha's chest while hearing his heartbeat. She told him that hearing his beautiful heart beat like a drum was a lullaby to her, and it always comforted her and helped her to sleep at night._

_It felt like a millennium has passed before InuYasha returned the hug with as much passion and love as he had in his whole heart. He also placed his chin upon Kikyo's head, and it wasn't too difficult seeing that she wasn't a midget but she wasn't giant-like either. He breathed in her lavender scent slowly, trying to take it all in. It was far, far too long to go without her touch…_

_"__I've missed you more, Kikyo," InuYasha confessed as he stroked her combed, delicate hair with his fingers._

_Kikyo pulled back from the embrace with a look of regret and pain in her eyes, which made InuYasha feeling a little uneasy._

_His heart pounded against him every moment, every second while his stomach clenched tightly with so much anxiety and so much pain of what would happen next. For the first time in the young half-demon's life, InuYasha had no idea what to say or do._

_He connected his own golden honey hues to Kikyo's own chocolate-brown ones, and just by looking, he could find more suffering in her eyes than the first time he glanced at her._

_Whatever she was about to say, it would hurt him. It would nail him harder in the gut than it did when she passed on… and InuYasha's second conscience told him that he shouldn't deal with it and not listen to her._

_But it was only natural that he'd listen to his first instinct—to hold her and cherish her above all else. Kikyo was the first person he ever loved, and he couldn't bear to lose her. Not after all they've been through together._

_Silently, InuYasha told himself he'd get through this: the pain would only be temporary to what she'd tell him. The worst part would be that she'd leave him and give him back his heart that he willingly gave her, and he was unselfish about it._

_Kikyo moved in closer towards InuYasha's face, slightly pressing her pale lips together, and she closed her eyes which- unbeknownst to InuYasha- she was shedding tears of sorrow._

_He made no effort to push her away or to pull her against him, but he stayed planted in that one spot, letting Kikyo make the first move._

_Next thing he knew, he felt frostbitten lips graze his own and InuYasha never felt any love in the kiss… His heart broke into thousands of pieces and his mind felt nothing towards her. Neither did any other part of his body. He didn't feel turned on. He felt nothing, emptiness, despair. Wait… What the hell was wrong with him? He loved her, but why did he feel this way? Why did he feel a horrible feeling being planted in his stomach?_

_Kikyo pulled away, with only a sullen smile on her lips as she chuckled a little, causing InuYasha to feel confused._

_"__You love her, InuYasha, and I understand."_

_"__I don't love her, Kikyo, I love you," InuYasha felt like he was going to Hell just about now—the woman he loved told him she couldn't be with her anymore… Tears formed in his honey-luscious eyes but his pride told him not to let them fall. Crying was a weakness. A vulnerability._

_"__Who are you trying to tell this to, InuYasha? We both know that you are in love with her. I could sense it when I kissed you," Kikyo placed her hands on InuYasha's cheekbones, trying to convince him that he shouldn't be with her._

_"__Are you still attracted to me, are you still in love with me?" Kikyo turned her back on him, causing InuYasha to feel slight warmth enter his blood. He never answered her, but gazed at her with turmoil and slight bitterness toward her._

_"__The feelings I have for you won't change, but this isn't what fate planned for you and me. For us," Kikyo let the last of her tears rain down her cheeks as she looked at him with regret in her eyes._

_Kikyo went back to InuYasha to place one last kiss on her ex-lover's warm and usually welcoming lips, but not intentionally romantic. InuYasha could feel that it was a goodbye kiss, that this was the last time they would ever see each other… Now that he thought about it, he felt like he owed Kikyo, but he knew he couldn't give her the love that she deserved. His heart never beat hard at this thought._

_In fact, it relaxed and the death-like grip on it was released and he was free._

_"__Goodbye, InuYasha…"_

InuYasha shuddered in pain and remorse as he sat up as fast as lightning flashed in the skies. He breathed heavily in and out, his body felt like it was on fire—sweat rained down his slightly tanned skin, which gave him the indication that he was warmer than usual.

InuYasha felt like he had a fire burning ferociously in his body, but the pain had stopped. The guilt, the depression, the pain he felt when he lost Kikyo had vanished and somehow, he felt somewhat pleased that he's made things right with his ex-lover. The guilt which clouded his mind had disappeared and no feelings of sadness were left in his body. But what did that mean? Did that mean he was free to make his own decisions? His own choices?

He knew he was crazy that he felt this way just because of a dream that he had. No way could this dream influence him to feel this way at all!

InuYasha chuckled, humored by the fact that only a single, fifteen-minute dream changed his mind on love and feelings.

He wasn't afraid to feel. He wasn't afraid to deal with the consequences of life and love on his own. He certainly wasn't afraid to confess to Kagome that he was attracted to her and would spend time with her.

Whether if he believed it or not, but whenever he was around Kagome—his sunshine in his rainy, cloudy life—his heart boomed happily and subconsciously he enjoyed every moment with her. She was the first person to initiate something between him and her—something that would transcend time. Love. Desire. Lust. These must be what his voices in his head were saying every night when he went to bed when thinking about her.

InuYasha was confused that he couldn't understand, but now he did.

Kagome was meant to be his, and he was meant to be hers. Fate, Karma, God, whatever term would suffice…

**:3 :3 :3**

**Honestly, there were only a few grammar mistakes. So I didn't bother changing anything or adding anything new. Because I ****am that awesome, as you know already. LOL!**


	13. Confessions of Attraction

**Unlike the last chapter, I've decided to add some extra juicy information in. Maybe I feel like the word count for this chapter is lacking. :P**

**Love University**

**Confessions Of Attraction**

Whether or not to say Kagome was still interested in deceiving InuYasha's heart in the bet, she didn't know.

All she knew was she was attracted to him—not for lust, not for love, but somewhere in between. That's what Kagome assumed anyway; but in reality, she was fooling herself.

It'd be an understatement to say that it's easy to make your personal choices and there aren't any negative repercussions that come from it. For Kagome, however, it wasn't easy to make this choice: Would she still deceive InuYasha's heart in the bet with Sango? Or would she risk this whole new start-of-a-relationship with him and would dare to refuse to speak to her again? She hated thinking about that…she just hated feeling the guilt that would slowly eat away on her insides.

In the beginning, she knew what she wanted. She wanted InuYasha in a lustful sense and it didn't come clear to her whether if he'd accept the challenge or deny her. But did she know what she wanted now? Did she still want to do this?

She was so confused, she started to flip-flop; one moment, she thought she knew what she wanted, while another weak, Kagome didn't know what she wanted anymore, and time hadn't flown that fast. Well, it had only been exactly one week when she planned this out and at first, she didn't feel horrible for doing this to InuYasha. Now, that was exactly how she felt and she'd know what she will feel when he found about the bet. Rejected. Horrible. Guilty. Whore would also be an appropriate word. That would all he'd think of her once he found out.

Kagome, for the first time in a long time, let her tears from her eyes rain down her cheekbones and she let them all without breaking into emotional sobs. After all, Sango was sleeping peacefully in her bed and had no idea what was going on, and Kagome didn't want to disrupt her best friend for much needed sleep.

Kagome continued to silently shed tears of guilt and tears of love for InuYasha, and only once did her heart feel like it was going to break into thousands of pieces and could never be repaired or replaced. As it turned out, she wasn't as strong-willed as she thought she was.

She flipped unto her left side—where'd she be most comfortable to be going to sleep—and closed her chestnut eyes. But not without listening to her chest starting to panic and her stomach churning with regret.

_**Calm down, Kagome; Take a deep breath…**_ She thought to herself, and did what she was told.

In through her nostrils, she breathed in the recycled air from the dorm room and out through her mouth. This exercise always calmed down Kagome, ever since she was little.

During junior high, she'd stress about passing the final exams and accidentally released it on her family, which clearly made her feel even worse than before. Her mother told her then, that the best way to calm down is breathe in slowly and try to relax. Kagome did that, and in half an hour, it started to work its magic.

But this time… it didn't help. It only worried Kagome more, that, and the fact that every time she delicately closed her eyelids, she always saw a picture of InuYasha in her head. He looked hot, she admitted that much but he looked… happy and genuinely at that. She pictured they were together and it felt like nothing would tear them away from each other.

Kagome sat up abruptly in her bed. That's it. She couldn't sleep. She had to tell her feelings to InuYasha. If she didn't, it'd haunt her for the rest of her life.

She quietly slipped out of her lavender comforters and placed her favourite guilty pleasure slippers—one of a kind sky blue unicorn she had since she was in high school and she couldn't part with it. She hardly ever cared about what other people thought about her, so she had the confidence to keep them. Ironic she didn't care about what people thought about something trivial like that and NOT on her personal life.

Kagome decided at the last minute to take one last glance towards Sango, who would surely be sleeping like an angelic baby.

She was right. Sango's smooth, peach-coloured complexion radiated against the moonlight reflecting from the window in the centre of the medium-sized dorm room. She calmly breathed in and out without any worries of any kind, and that made Kagome a little envious. After all, Sango always had the gift to sleep better than Kagome ever did.

Kagome shook her head and continued to make her way towards the door which luckily wouldn't cause much noise to open and close.

She was confused immensely—how long did it take her to develop feelings for InuYasha? She didn't know him very well, but all she knew was that she felt guilt and regret for using him when he didn't have any clue of what was happening. Was it when he saved her from Bankotsu? If that was the case, maybe she could make a first step?

No, that's stupid. He'd never feel that way about her—he was only attracted to her; nothing more than that. But still, Kagome still felt like she owed it to him to progress a relationship between them and if it didn't work out romantically between them, then they could at least have a friendship.

She gasped. It was against University rules to hook up or maintain a relationship with any teacher, whether if you're straight, gay, bisexual or heterosexual. But, as far as she could tell, she could screw the rules for all she cared—she wasn't exactly the goody-two-shoes during high school, junior high and elementary. She used to get in so much trouble, she nearly got suspended but it was thanks to her mother that Kagome didn't.

What would she do now, though? Her feelings for InuYasha kept her up all night and now it was nearly past 12:00 in the morning, which was unusual for Kagome. She'd never wake up that early, and she never had trouble going to sleep. But all that changed.

Her deepest fears ate the bottom of her heart and continued upwards, and Kagome couldn't close her eyes and relax for very long before she pictured InuYasha and what his reaction would be.

She actually considered the choice to break off the bet and continue to live her life to the fullest with InuYasha and the rest of her friends, but her competitive streak in her blood wasn't that easy to brush off. As much as Kagome wanted to back off from the bet Sango made, another part of her told her and told her that she couldn't lose this. She wasn't about to lose her determination for something so frivolous.

Kagome closed the door behind her as silent as a mouse as she could and rested against said shut door. All of her thoughts and fears were shut off from Sango and no one could disturb her now. Well, technically someone could, but who would be up in 12:00 in the morning besides her? No one.

**:3 :3 :3**

What should he do? Should he confess his feelings for the girl—his student? Part of InuYasha wanted to tell her and embrace her in his arms, but his self-confident ego refused it otherwise. It screamed at him that he shouldn't let this relationship happen: it was a distraction and it wasn't exactly encouraged on campus. Not to mention the fact that people could find out, but it wasn't like him to blab it out in the entire viewing world, and he doubted that Kagome would do such a thing either.

Whether or not if he approved of this contemplated situation of telling Kagome his feelings, it didn't matter—InuYasha couldn't shut his eyes and other senses from the world and relax in complete privacy and quiet.

Honestly, a frightening feeling ate his stomach slowly and tortuously and it began eating its way to the top which had increased InuYasha's inability to sleep. He had to admit, he liked his history student. He sort of enjoyed making her pissed off but he loved her beauty and personality a little bit more. He wasn't sure what made him notice her, but he was glad he did that.

Though he had to admit, that as much as he wanted to be with her, his fear in his body increased immensely and for the first time in his life, he had no idea what step he'll take next.

But right now, he had to focus on the present time—it seemed it was around 12:30 in the morning and it was one of the frequent nights when InuYasha could barely rest his over exhausted body.

Maybe a fresh walk would help him. Maybe the adrenaline and rush through his blood (and the fact that using more energy) would help him go to sleep. It had somewhat helped in the past, right? But now that he thought about it, half-demons never needed as much sleep as humans.

He sighed heavily before removing the covers from his sweating body. The temperature in the University was already hot enough, so why not go shirtless? Besides, who the hell would be awake at 12:30 in the morning? Nobody.

**:3 :3 :3**

If Kagome couldn't get to sleep, there were very few things that could help her bring out the rest she would need. First, there was peaceful, quiet walks without any disturbances from other students—which made it perfect for her. Kagome preferred this method above all others, but it didn't mean that the other ideas didn't work. Next, there was milk—and Kagome had always been told by her nutritionist and her mother that milk could help you fall asleep at night, and most of the time this did work. But there were times when she felt like she was going to throw up her guts and milk wasn't exactly the cure. Finally, there was companionship—comfort, support and having someone there with you. Though Kagome did have Sango, it wasn't the support and comfort she was looking for. Yep, Kagome needed InuYasha.

It was ironic, since the fatherly figure in her life had been deceased not long after her little brother Souta was born and her brother provided only half of the comfort she needed. But since that time, it felt like something was missing to her. And that mysterious someone was tugging at her heart trying to give her a message. She didn't understand back then, but Kagome knew that meaning now—she was ready for somebody to love.

Not that all the other boys she's dated in high school didn't come close to the title—some even qualified as the most suitable options, but they weren't interested in someone like her. Back then, she was quiet and reserved, goofy and somewhat of a Star Trek nerd and she was never seen as a girly girl. But ever since she was in college, she had indeed changed her persona and thus was known as one of the girly-girls in the University. This was only the summarized version of the story of her life, and this was what she was telling Ayame and the others.

If InuYasha found out about her previous life, which held a lot more significance than what she'd been letting on about, what would he think of her?

Kagome shook her head as she tip toed across the corridors. There was indeed a beautiful sight of the full-moon and the cherry blossom trees guarding a sweet little lake not Far East of the university and Kagome was curious to check it out. She remembered the directions she got from another student and she held back a really happy smile as she saw the gazebo which overlooked the lake.

Kagome nearly swooned of what she saw: the angelic moon reflected upon the lake, which was still and very little inhabitants lived in it, and it was so bright that Kagome nearly had to shut her eyes closed. The water rippled only slightly as the cherry blossoms hanging from the tree swooped down unto the clear liquid space. It was a perfect night—the stars were shining above proudly and Kagome could swear she saw Polaris (it was a rare sight while at Tokyo University) and smiled pleased. The only sign of wildlife, however, were the fireflies lending their audacious green-grass light which Kagome thought was purely adorable. Crickets sung their song but there were no other animals that occupied this space.

"Kagome?"

Kagome nearly screamed out of her wits, but not before nearly tripping out of the gazebo and into the water, but a gentle touch on her wrist saved her from harm's way.

Kagome turned around to thank the gentleman who saved her but gasped in surprise as to who it was. Chocolate met amber and no comments were said as they continued to gaze at each other with adoration in their eyes…

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I couldn't sleep." Unfortunately, that was all he said as he joined her to watch the moon reflect itself upon the mystic waters.

At first, Kagome somewhat enjoyed the silence—it wasn't uncomfortable but it wasn't what she was used to either. She sneaked a peak glance at the young half dog demon and he looked vapidly hypnotized by the scenery around him. The dozy look in his honey gold eyes were one of the signs, as were his aura giving off messages saying, "Stay away from me".

"What are you looking at?" InuYasha sneered at the girl who decidedly stared at him with an unknown element in her eyes.

"I'm looking at you."

"Why are you here?"

"I had a lot on my mind and I wanted to come out here and think. And, like you, I also couldn't sleep."

The two didn't use appropriate eye contact, but instead gazed at the lake.

"Do you ever feel like… you couldn't ever make the right choice? The one that you wanted to do?" Kagome nearly choked when she heard the words calmly flow out from the half-demon's mouth.

She knew exactly what he was talking about—she felt like she couldn't make the decision she wanted to do, but instead chose another one. Said decision was whether to smoothly continue the bet without InuYasha knowing or to tell him the truth and spare him pain (which was unlikely). It was very difficult and confusing to figure out, and no one could help her solve the answer. No one helped her find the answer to figure out the answer. What could she do?

"Is that how you feel?" Kagome softly whispered, moving closer to her history teacher.

InuYasha scoffed. "Don't make me laugh, I've felt a lot worse than this and you're already trying to pity me up."

"No, that's not it at all. I'm only trying to understand you. That's all."

"No, that's not all. You seem to give a damn about me when you don't know one single fucked up thing about me. Why?" InuYasha interrupted, feeling somewhat anger rising up in his chest and was about to be released.

"I give a damn because I care about you," Kagome admitted. Silence was raised after that and neither InuYasha nor Kagome could bring up another topic to talk about.

InuYasha nearly blushed when he heard those sweet words slip out from her tongue. When she said she cared about him, was that the truth? Did she really enjoy being around him?

He's a half-demon—they were hated, despised and discriminated amongst society. Nobody gave a shit about him. Except for his mother and father, and they were dead and that gave InuYasha the displeasure of feeling hatred and pain grew in his heart until he chased away the emotion of love. He knew the concept of it, but he hadn't felt it in a long time. Well, he loved Kikyo, but an even stronger feeling was planted in his heart and every time he saw Kagome since they met… well, the attraction couldn't be denied.

_Was it an attraction?_

"I-I'm sorry I even said that, but I guess it's true, I mean that my mouth gets ahead of me sometimes," Kagome blushed as she babbled on an excuse; any excuse that InuYasha would fall for.

"You really care about me?" InuYasha ignored her apology and looked deep into her chocolate brown orbs to find one ounce of false truth, but there was none.

"Very deeply," She admitted and then she glanced away.

There were no words as to how she felt right now. Embarrassed that she let this tiny little secret of attraction slip? No, because a slight relief was dug into her chest. Regret? No, she knew she had feelings for him. But what did she feel? She looked at InuYasha again and…

She gazed interestedly at his slightly pursed lips… Kagome wondered what it would be like to taste them again, only this time the beast wouldn't come out. She had the urge to kiss InuYasha; the half-demon and not the full-demon.

InuYasha felt two petite hands pull on his hair and quickly turned around to see Kagome leaning fast towards him.

Next thing he knew… lips were locked unto his, and he felt a happy emotion fill his heart. Her lips tasted so good… like butter cream and caramel. InuYasha pulled Kagome's body against him as he deepened the passionate kiss. There were no tongues dueling, nor were there any lust-filled touches but there were sweet, romantic kisses to be shared.

Kagome was glad that she had a chance to tell him how she felt about him, and then she kissed him again, only a little more bolder and passionate. She grabbed unto his chest and pushed him unto the floor of the gazebo.

InuYasha was surprised of this action, but decided to dominate Kagome by throwing a little tongue action to slip past her lips without even trying. Lips moved in synch with one another, tongues being determined as to not lose the battle ahead of them and hands reaching towards certain body parts. Kagome's hands were around InuYasha's neck and a certain chill ran down InuYasha's spine. He smirked against her lips and slipped his hands up Kagome's pajama shirt to get a feel of her waste-line and her ribcage. But as soon as he reached just above that….

Kagome pulled away from him as soon as it started. InuYasha was indeed confused as to why she left him so quickly. Did she regret this? InuYasha knew it. No one could love a half-demon.

"Let's think this through, InuYasha."

"What's there to think about?" InuYasha started to place butterfly kisses on the nape of Kagome's neck and continued upwards to her earlobe where he playfully nipped it. Kagome groaned in delight, but gently pushed herself away from him.

"You said it yourself, we barely know anything about each other and now we're just a couple of horny teenagers who want to get at it." InuYasha couldn't help but snicker at the last bit, though the rest of it was entirely true.

"I think we should get to know each other before we… take things to another level," Kagome suggested but moved closer to InuYasha's body to feel his warmth. When she first kissed him, she felt him and his lovingly, gentle body which comforted her entirely. She enjoyed it greatly as well.

"If you want," Kagome added as she placed a loving smooch on InuYasha's cheek and only a mere second later, it ended much to InuYasha's disappointment.

InuYasha grinned, showing his fangs. He'd do anything for Kagome now, and he wasn't about to regret saying that.


	14. A Dream Date To Remember

**Almost half-way through editing this story! ^_^**

**Love University**

**A Dream Date to Remember**

"Kagome, I've known you for like ten years and you still won't tell me where you're headed?" Sango chuckled and shook her head at the same time as she watched her best friend racing in and out of the closet trying on clothes—designer clothes.

Sango instantly knew that it meant one thing—she was going on a date. Kagome would **never** wear famous expensive clothing to classes and wore only the simplest yet fashion-y pieces that hugged her curves or accentuated her chest. So, Sango had to assume that wearing such clothes meant that she was to impress a certain boy and she knew who exactly it was. After all, Sango knew Kagome for all of high school and counting. Kagome wasn't that hard to figure out. She was the easiest person to read; which was far better than not being able to tell she had emotions.

At the moment, Sango was trying to quickly look over her Calculus notes for a sudden surprise quiz the next day. Actually, she couldn't get much studying at all, as the present situation was much more important—Kagome was in full freak-out mode as to deciding what to wear and what not to wear.

"Exactly Sango, where am I going? Considering you know me inside and out for all of high school," Kagome winked before going back inside the closet to put back skinny jeans and a black tee which was "too Goth" as Kagome put it. Just because she happened to have black jeans and a black shirt didn't make that outfit Goth; what kind of logic was that?

"You know, for someone so laidback most of the time, I didn't think I'd see the day that you are worrying about clothes."

Kagome rolled her almond brown eyes behind Sango's back as she grabbed some promising-looking options from her closet. If only her best friend knew how important this was.

InuYasha, being the darling teacher that he was, invited her out on a simple date to a nearby park where they would get plenty of privacy. All she knew was that there was a view of a quaint pond filled with elegant swans and cute ducks, beautiful foliage and a romantic picnic made for two— compliments of Mr. InuYasha Takahashi.

Though Kagome still couldn't believe that her fantasy of her and InuYasha getting together actually came true—she didn't think that it'd be easy to impress said History teacher much less getting him to hook up with her. But, it hadn't even been a month and Kagome felt victory rise from her very soul. Yet she hadn't had the guts to tell Sango. But technically the two didn't bow-chicka-bow-wow so she figured that she'd hold that thought for the moment.

"So, where are you and InuYasha going for your first date?" Sango wondered curiously as she raised her petite shaped eyebrows.

"And you couldn't ask me this in the first place because?" Kagome trailed off as she tried on her newest pair of Garage torn jeans and sunshine-yellow blouse with plaid stripes drawn on top.

The first answer that popped into her mind was HOT. The blouse made her complexion more tanned, her arms toned and well exercised, the length of it was covering her crotch area which hugged her hips perfectly and the colour was reflecting her mood which was psyched. Even the jeans added the curves to her hips and matched the theme of simple but cute and adorable.

"Well, you know me—just trying to figure you out."

"Sango, you know I'm not that hard to read, unlike you."

"True, true, but seriously though—where you guys headed?" Sango asked again patiently as she waited for her answer.

"Just to a nearby park which contains a romantic picnic for two and simple yet elegant scenery to top it all off. Now tell me Sango, how do I look?" Kagome sashay posed for her friend who was about to continue studying, as she was bored with all the clothes-talk.

"You said it yourself Kags; it's only a picnic, but I must say you look adorable." At least Sango had the nerve to voice her opinion and look at what she was wearing, unlike their friend Ayame who never gave a damn about clothes—only sports.

"Sango, I'll have you know it's not just a picnic—it's me and Yasha's first date," Kagome quickly brushed her hair for any other knots she failed to get rid of after her shower this morning.

"Yasha?" Sango snickered, causing Kagome clear her throat to make her roommate stop.

"Shut up, it's the only nickname I've come up with for him that doesn't sound stupid and/or offensive."

"Why? Have you made nicknames that cover all those categories?"

"Maybe, maybe."

"So what? You guys are an official couple now with these cute nicknames?" Sango mocked though Kagome knew she was joking.

"Aren't you supposed to be studying, young lady?"

"Yes, MOM!" The two young adults laughed for a few moments before Kagome checked the time on her watch.

"Shit, I'm late!" Kagome shrieked loudly causing Sango to cover her ears with a pillow from her bedspread.

"Language, Kagome!"

"Sorry MOM!" The two snickered at the jokes again before Kagome literally ran hell-fast out the door.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. What am I going to do with you?" Sango giggled before going back to her studies.

**:3 :3 :3**

InuYasha nervously glanced at his watch which read 4:30 P.M—the only reasonable time to set up a first lunch date with his new "friend" Kagome Higurashi. Though he had all morning to prep for this, InuYasha decided at the last minute to relax and go with the flowing idea of simple—in other words, he didn't try very hard.

His clothing of choice consisted of a white t-shirt which drew the perfect attention to his biceps and the muscles hidden behind the curtain, and for some reason, InuYasha wanted to draw those qualities out. He also had a pair of Joe's jeans—denim-blue and only slightly wrinkled and because InuYasha didn't want to look like a major nerd, he didn't tuck his tee into his jeans. Though he could have gone two different looks: Napoleon Dynamite Smart-Ass or Hot, Sexy Stud Badass. You could clearly tell which look he chose.

Meanwhile, he had to keep his emotions in check while dealing with these kinds of stuff. Did he feel nervous? At first, yes, unbearably so because he hadn't gone on a date ever since Kikyo perished and it would feel so awkward to play out on the scene. Now, he felt quite cocky and confident that he would win Kagome over no problem. But half the time though, his ego would get him in trouble so this time, he couldn't afford to risk it.

At first, InuYasha felt unsure if this relationship was going to work. One of the rules at Tokyo University, especially if you're a half-demon working there, is that you **cannot** pursue any type of relationship with a student. He somewhat worried for a little while that he'd get caught and would be rewarded an orange jumpsuit while his student would get her diploma faster than you could say "Shikon Jewel". But then he realized that he could take on everyone in the school if he wanted to, but then InuYasha would risk his only career on a relationship that hardly would ever last.

All that mattered was making Kagome happy with him. And when she was happy, InuYasha would also feel happy and the rejected feeling in his heart would soon be nothing more than a paperweight. He then realized he would do anything for her, since he was attracted to her over time and InuYasha knew that these feelings were kind of leading towards more than lust.

"InuYasha!"

To savor the moment, more or less likely getting caught, InuYasha turned slowly to gaze at the woman who's sneaked through her way into his heart.

The first thought that sprang from his mind was HOT—she was dressed in simple bell-bottom-y ripped jeans matched with a sunshine blouse which hugged her body in all the right places. She also seemed to have an ocean blue headband organizing her already wavy but elegant raven hair which reached below her shoulders.

"Heh. Took you long enough," InuYasha scoffed while he tried to hide a rosy red blush appearing upon his cheeks after seeing her natural beauty.

"Hey! You're the one who suggested this in the first place," Kagome joked as the secretive couple walked within a reasonable distance towards the park. After all, they could not risk getting caught by anybody—especially a teacher.

"Aren't you the one who started this mess in the first place?" InuYasha smirked and spared Kagome a little eye contact before hurriedly walking to their destination.

Kagome's smile instantly disappeared when he said that—he still had no clue that she was in this for a bet and she finally realized it was a stupid one at that. How could she have been so clueless to even accept Sango's challenge? Why wasn't she using her brain back then? That's right—all that mattered was getting into InuYasha's pants.

Though she couldn't help but wonder how long the charade will last until he figured this shit out. And she also couldn't help but ponder what she'd do when he found out—that's as if she told him and Kagome wouldn't plan on that. Not when they were giving this relationship a shot. Yes, she had thoughts about getting caught and how it'll be difficult to keep it under wraps, but love conquers all, she supposed. Kagome would do anything to keep InuYasha from finding out about the bet. And by anything, she meant anything; she was that desperate.

He'd never acknowledge her presence ever again, yet alone keep his composure when speaking to her in class. But what the hell should she do? If only she'd use her damn brain and think of the consequences instead of using her infatuation with InuYasha cloud her decisions. If there was one thing about her that Kagome regretted having in her life, was recklessness. She'd was that dim-witted to not think about stuff like this, but now wasn't the time to scold herself for her stupid decisions.

There wasn't much conversation between the student and the teacher while heading to the park's preservation of foliage—cherry blossom trees occupied nearly most of the lime-green grass areas and clean sky blue water which contained no pollutants in the centre. Brick paths were made to preserve the grass—the soil of said grass was indeed rare in Japan and conservationists were strict as to keep it the same way for the next generations to come. Benches were neatly placed accordingly to the view the people would receive when viewing the lake or neat statues or sight-seeing landmarks, and (the only tree allowed in the park) the cherry blossom tree would provide shade and beauty for the people.

Even some sort of wildlife inhabited this reserved park—bees pollinating flowers, swans, ducks and other birds swam peacefully in the waters without any worry of danger and even squirrels and chipmunks happily played in the trees. All of this scenery reminded Kagome of a fairy-tale— this was the perfect setting for a romantic date and this was what the whole shebang looked like in the afternoon. Though Kagome and InuYasha looked upon the lake and the moon's reflection during the early morning, they spent most of their time in comfortable silence.

When no one was around biking or enjoying the beautiful scenery, Kagome grabbed InuYasha's hand and led him to a quaint picnic spot on the grass—on a slanted hill—where they could easily the view of the lake under the shade of the blossom tree. There also happened to be flower variety growing naturally, not man made, around them which made this date more perfect.

InuYasha took no objection to Kagome holding his hand, and nearly blushed at the public display of affection. But when it was clear that no one was around to witness this, he gently squeezed her hand back to silently tell her that it was okay.

Once they sat down on the grass—though they had to place their picnic blanket on top of it as to not ruin it—Kagome cuddled closer to InuYasha in hopes to reassure him that this date was indeed worth their affections.

"Everything is so pretty here," Kagome whispered as she gazed interestingly at the lake where there were baby swans and their mother was swimming happily without interruption.

"Yeah, but I see something much more beautiful," InuYasha leaned into Kagome's warmth while looking into her delicious chocolate eyes.

Kagome's cheeks started to flush a rosy red colour, and after hearing those sweet words coming from the usually rude InuYasha, her soul nearly melted into wine and her inability to hide her blush went noticed by InuYasha.

"And I know someone more handsome," Kagome kissed InuYasha's cheek, which sparked a pleased feeling in InuYasha's soul. Disappointingly, the kiss ended as soon as it began and he could feel the warmth leave his slightly tanned cheekbone.

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Have I ever told you that I really adore you?" Kagome grinned and showed her pearly white teeth—quite unbelievable, as she was a slightly heavy drinker at parties.

"Y-you **adore** me?" InuYasha flushed a heavy red but he didn't look away from Kagome's eyes in embarrassment. Instead, he tried to keep his composure by decoding her eyes for any lies or exaggerations, but he found nothing but adoration and companionship.

He was also quite surprised as to why she liked him so much—after all, Kikyo loved him because of… why did Kikyo love him again? Now that he thought about it, she never gave him an explanation as to why she loved him. All that she told him was that she had feelings for him.

But Kagome wasn't Kikyo; at least, that was what InuYasha told himself, no matter how much they resembled each other. They looked like they were sisters, but they were different in every possible way. They both had past-shoulder length raven hair, geisha-pale skin and round warm, brown eyes. Before he got together with Kagome, he knew that she was a party girl (he just happened to listen to his students' conversations about this party and said party girl was there and how hot she was and how they wanted to get together with her), she was intelligent and that she was in his history class. But once they got past that, he knew a little more about her—she was calm most of the time and was even cute enough to consider dating. But there wasn't much consideration, seeing that the two of them were on a date right now.

Kikyo wasn't as wild— she was innocent, calm, mature and sophisticated and she was perhaps a little more serious than other women her age. When InuYasha was with her sometimes, it felt as though she was the superior alpha in their relationship. Like she was older than him and took all the decisions about themselves into her own hands.

Kagome wasn't like that, she'd be perfectly happy to maintain an equal relationship despite whether if people knew about it or not. Hopefully, no one knew about it.

Now that he thought about it, he heard the word "bet" come into terms under accidental eavesdropping from Kagome and her best friend one time in History class. InuYasha decided to ignore it, and he even asked Kagome after class but she gave an incredibly vague answer. Therefore, he started to get suspicious but that didn't last long. After all, she wasn't talking bout him right? She wouldn't ever use him like that, since she started to attract him into this relationship.

"Why do you sound so surprise that I told you my feelings? That's how I feel about you," Kagome chuckled slightly before looking back at the lake and the sun's bright reflection upon it.

"Let's just say that only some people ever cared about me."

"What?"

"I only had family and… never mind," InuYasha shook his head. Kagome wouldn't understand—after all, she didn't know what it was like to be a worthless half-demon living in a world where only full-blooded humans and demons were superior.

"You can tell me about your family, can't you? Come on, it can't be that bad," Kagome massaged InuYasha's shoulder blades lovingly as she tried to comfort him.

"Let's just say only two important people gave a damn about me. But look what happened to them."

"I'm sorry, InuYasha," Kagome embraced InuYasha in a comforting hug, and she was certain that he needed one right now, regardless of what people would think if they caught them together.

"My mother was the only one who took care of me when I was growing up, and she was the only one who understood me."

"What happened to her?"

"She died a long time ago," InuYasha growled, causing Kagome to pull away with shock on her face. InuYasha immediately regretted it, and to make things right again, he pulled her in for a crush-filled embrace.

"Who was the other person?"

When Kagome asked that, InuYasha immediately pushed her away from him and looked unto the grass avoiding her eye contact.

"I'm sorry, InuYasha, I shouldn't have asked that. My mouth gets ahead from my mind sometimes."

"You're damn right you shouldn't have asked that. Did you know what it was like to live in a world filled with hate, discrimination and just had to live with it even though you didn't do anything wrong? No body trusts you, you're always the first to blame and it's always, **always** your fault!" InuYasha raised his voice but not in an angry way. To Kagome, it sounded like he was in pain. Totally hurt and dejected from everything and everyone else around him. Kagome felt sad and frustrations fill her mind when he said this, and if it were up to her, she'd do something about it.

"I would never hurt you, InuYasha," Kagome cried unto InuYasha's shirt as she held on to him with all her life.

It was true—she'd never hurt him intentionally. And once more, she felt the guilt cloud herself when she'd imagine the day when he'd find out about what the bet was truly about. He'd be more hurt, and be in more pain and would refuse to let anyone else in his life again. From what he had to go through in his life, she couldn't deal with the ridicule he had to deal with. Instead, she felt the urge to protect him from frivolous things, even if she got hurt in the process. Of all the things to prove for love.


	15. Date Night

**Here comes the newly edited Date Night for you InuKag fans! ;)**

**Love University**

**Date Night**

"Miroku!" Sango laughed adoringly at her new boyfriend Miroku—who was currently irritating her when she was trying to study for her Calculus test the next day. He was playfully kissing her neck a handful of times and not to mention her cheeks, eyelids, the tip of her nose and finally her pouty lips. She could not afford to get herself distracted!

She was indeed lying to herself if she said she didn't find Miroku attractive—his gorgeous violet eyes made her melt every time she stared deep into them (to a certain extent), his dark yet highly attractive chocolate hair so smooth in every possible way made Sango a little self-conscious of her own brunette locks. His dreamy peach coloured complexion made her want to run her hands up and down his arms and on his model-like cheekbones. In other words, he was a gift from God; clearly sent to Sango for her personal use.

No, w hat really made her consider him for a boyfriend was his genuinely caring personality. Sure, there may have been stuff that Sango didn't know about him until a few months ago (hello? Pervert anyone?) Yet that didn't stop her from going out with him when he started being sort-of friends with her. What else was there to fucking say? She liked him for who he was, even if he was hitting on other girls (actually more likely trying to get in their pants and "bearing his child"), so no matter how many times Sango wanted to leave him, she'd always go back to him. She was, to put it lightly, struck by a love arrow.

"Sango," Miroku whimpered as Sango pulled away from the two's recent cuddling turned make out session to read over her notes.

He smirked: looks like he had to try a different tactic…

"Don't even think about grabbing my ass, pervert," Sango glared at the desperate man behind her, who was about to pull of one of his infamous moves—the Grabbing of the Pretty Woman's Ass act. Normally when he did it to other young women, Sango felt horrified and slightly jealous but when he did it to her; she'd go ballistic by slapping him in the face. Though this time, he deserved an icy glare of cold indifference from her telling him to back off. He should be lucky that is all he's getting at this point.

"It's not my fault Sango, it's my cursed right hand," Miroku pleaded, causing Sango to close her books. He was like a five year old sometimes: he just wanted attention.

"I've got a test to study for Miroku and as much as I love…" Miroku then started to determinedly kiss Sango's neck causing her to drop her guard for a few seconds before she started to blush a rosy red pink.

"It's just you and me, Sango," Miroku whispered in between kisses and was glad that Sango took her time to meet his attentions.

"Okay fine, you want this? Fine, I'll give you this," Sango roughly rolled on top of her boyfriend who resulted in a groaning Miroku and a smirking Sango. She straddled his hips while she leaned in closer to see the reaction on his face. As much as she hated it when Miroku grabbed her butt with his "cursed" hands, she also loved it which made her growl seductively.

"Tell me, my lovely Sango, was that so hard?" Miroku nearly brushed his own needy lips upon her own as he said this, while his hands continued to stroke Sango's backside.

"I'm only doing this to shut you up, and if I fail that test tomorrow, it's your entire fault," Sango teased the already aroused man by shifting her body slowly to another position and unfortunately for Miroku, the torture couldn't end just yet.

"It's just you and me, Sango… Just you and me," Miroku persuaded while grinning a crescent moon which were clean words meaning that he wanted to get it on. Sango knew that she should have seen this coming.

"Yes, but Kagome could be bursting in here any second." Sango knew this was unlikely—she was on her twentieth date with InuYasha in the past month and she had begun to suspect if Kagome was losing her resolve to get in the History teacher's pants. After all, Kagome did show signs of infatuation (actual love) in her sparkling eyes and when Sango forced her to give up all the dirty details of their first date, all Kagome did was sigh and daydream the whole date over again while explicitly telling her best friend the whole shebang. But this wasn't the point—Kagome could be back any second and she would be DYING of extreme embarrassment if she found Sango rustling Miroku in such a profound manner. Not to mention Kagome would be grossed out of seeing horny adult sex in her dorm room.

"Come on, don't be like that—" Next thing the sex-deprived man knew, lips bursting with deliciously cherry flavor crashed upon his own and he was filled with surprise that Sango would make the first move. But he made no complaint as he instantly reciprocated the passionate kiss with even more desire than Sango. Tongues battled for superiority and once again, Sango had won the battle for control—to show whose boss; who made all the rules. Personally, Miroku loved it and wouldn't dare cross bad paths when Sango was around.

Though as soon as the intense kiss started, it had to end when Sango pulled away to catch a few breaths and to torture poor Miroku. It was perfectly clear who wore the pants in this newly discovered relationship.

He frowned at the loss of lip contact which Sango found adorable and amusing; she giggled for a few moments before slowly moving in to catch his pouty lips with her own amused ones. Miroku could be so adorable, which made it all the more difficult to reject him in moments of intimacy.

She could feel the sensation of his tongue knocking on her lips like they were closed doors and at first she declined him passage. After a few more determining tries, she finally let him into her cavern where her own tongue was awaiting for the next dual. Sango knew that Miroku was content apart from the obvious sigh that he released, causing her body to feel slightly turned on from the heat of his breath.

Instead of going head on into this session, Sango decided to punish Miroku of his crimes for distracting her from her homework. Yet she couldn't decide how to pull it off without making it seeming like she was doing this on purpose. Then, a light bulb went off in her head and she thought, _**I'm brilliant.**_

When Sango first got together with Miroku, she didn't think she'd find everything she would need about him in only a week. Luckily, she still remembered a few simple tortuous tricks that Miroku hated but still felt good. However, they were not easy to pull off and knowing Miroku, he'd roll on top and perform other various tasks to distract her from pulling such tricks unto him. But it was worth the risk. It was worth it to see her boyfriend squirm underneath her very hips.

It wasn't as though she was scared of bow-chicka-bow-wow with Miroku, seeing that she was no longer a virgin (thanks to Miroku's charm) while Miroku was the Casanova of the whole University. At one time, before they got together, Sango couldn't help but feel prime embarrassment and utter self-conscious issues about her body and what would happen once Miroku took her very essence. What if she wasn't good enough for him? What if she wasn't who he thought she was in his eyes? At the time, she wasn't ready for it yet and that was the second part of the torturing Miroku plan—to hold the whole sex talk and action back. She hoped that Miroku would understand but then again, he had a very determined mind and a very perverted nature. Nowadays, Sango could be just as horny as Miroku, and she knew he loved it.

"Sango, why are you doing this to me?" Miroku whined as he felt nibbles on his right earlobe which made him feel annoyed yet slightly turned on. He could feel her smirk on his skin and she lowered her mouth to his neck where she started to kiss and nip at it. Miroku was indeed turned on much higher than the earlobe nibbling, and was nearly thrusting his hips up for retaliation. Yes, Miroku was that horny to beg of sex from Sango. It was more likely that he was pathetically desperate to that aspect of the situation.

"Relax, Miroku," Sango chuckled seductively before roughly placing her lips upon his own.

_**My Sango wants to play rough? Well, if that's how she wants it…**_

**:3 :3 :3**

"I'm beginning to think you don't like me as much as you implied, Mr. Takahashi," Kagome teased her boyfriend of several weeks as she leaned in right to his face to gain his reaction.

"Now why would you say that?" The usual cocky and highly confident smirk of InuYasha Takahashi was written all over his face, and Kagome wanted to smack it right off him. But she loved it anyway.

"You didn't kiss me, you silly goose," Kagome winked which made InuYasha's lightly tanned skin pale and replace it with a rosy red flush of embarrassment. Kagome didn't mean to embarrass him like that, as she realized that InuYasha was never used to public displays of affection.

At first, you might as well have guessed that their twentieth date they've been on was completely horrid and embarrassing. Not exactly.

A few days ago, there was rumours going around saying that a student had been pursuing a certain teacher in one class and even though they knew it wasn't Kagome and InuYasha, their relationship had to be taken much more precious and careful like. After all, they may as well have been caught if those rumours were going around and the two of them agreed to go on low-profile dates like watching TV movies in InuYasha's apartment or making out in his empty classroom at night to simply other simple stuff regular couples did. Except that they couldn't do regular couples stuff; both Kagome and InuYasha knew they couldn't afford to lose everything that they worked for.

But was Kagome to say that she and InuYasha was a regular couple? It's quite more complicated than it seemed to be; teacher and student relationships were off limits after class and to say that they should go out in the open would seem to say that they weren't normal. But Kagome wanted them to be a regular couple; she wanted to do regular things to experience the meaning of a loving relationship but she didn't want to risk InuYasha losing his job and losing his relationship with her. Nor did she ever want to get kicked out of the university. So, she had to compromise a few important things as much as she hated to say it.

Their date consisted of their second public outing to the park, yet again at night, where they watched the moon for three straight hours then drinking wine at their late night picnic site and cuddled and talked about pretty much anything. The date was again romantic but kind of expected coming from InuYasha, but Kagome appreciated it at the least that she got another flower from him. So all in all, the date wasn't bad at all yet she couldn't help but wonder why InuYasha didn't kiss her yet.

Right now, they were watching a late night movie (since it was Saturday morning and they had no classes, they had the option of staying up all Friday night for their extra romantic date) and they were cuddling together on the couch. It was InuYasha's turn to pick their movie and quite frankly, the two of them had quite insufferable differences in their movie genres they liked: InuYasha—Horror and Kagome—Chick Flicks and Comedies. Kagome hated the horror movie genre but InuYasha had made no objection for Kagome to cuddle against him when there were certain parts of the movie scared her. Sometimes she liked to think InuYasha loved torturing her for the sole purpose of intimacy. But she couldn't complain about InuYasha's need to be loved; he deserved it.

"Keh. Who said anything about kissing after a date?"

Kagome smacked the teacher on his head, clearly annoyed that the joke wasn't funny to her. Believe it or not, Kagome clearly took her after/before date rituals seriously and considering how many men she'd been with, she still lived with that rule. Boys should always make the first move to kiss a girl after a date. It was that simple to acknowledge. Surely InuYasha hadn't been taught anything different in these modern times.

"I did," Kagome flirtatiously whispered as she moved in on InuYasha's personal space, causing him to lie down on his back while she was trapping his every escape exit. "Now stop being a smartass." InuYasha snickered as a result.

InuYasha had to admit that she looked a like a sexy warrior goddess stalking her pray and it made him want to take her rough and hard—her luscious sparkly black tube top hugged her upper body quite well and even made her cleavage a few sizes better which made him lick his lips of enjoying the sight. Her well toned exercised arms which contained body shimmer (the scent of honey, his favourite) which made her arms look more geisha beautiful yet sexy and masculine. Kagome's hair was tied back into a high ponytail which looked good for her elegant neck and her facial structure. Hell, even her pants curved her hips in every way and he felt like he wanted to drool at the sight of her…

Immediately, she began to attack his lips with rough yet sexy-warrior-goddess type kisses; the very ones that could bewitch you and entrap you in their arms forever… But then InuYasha took control of the situation—he placed his arms around her waist while he rolled the two of them around the other way with InuYasha on top.

Kagome mewled in absolute pleasure as she felt her lips and neck spoiled by steamy but brief open-mouth kisses. She also could have sworn that he was growling in sexual frustration and wanted to go much further. Kagome couldn't deny the feelings she pent up for him wouldn't go to waste. After all, the chemistry that they shared put things in retrospective—as per se Kagome wanted to go further. She knew she was a lust-filled teenager as she thought this, but how else would she be able to hide her feelings before she could express them?

Kagome ignored questions floating in and out of her head while she continued to passionately kiss InuYasha without any tongue action involved. No, wait: tongue action was now involved. To make sure InuYasha received the same pleasure she was, she rubbed his adorable doggy ears upon his head. He purred in response to it but didn't try to stop it as he continued to kiss her.

She ignored every rule she had about previous relationships and even future ones as she tried to unbutton her lover's shirt. Kagome needed him. No. She **wanted** him inside her, and she wanted him **now.** To emphasize her point, she pulled away from InuYasha's crushing embrace to throw away her own tube top. InuYasha blushed, but secretly his demon rejoiced at the sight of his bitch submission to his desires. In reality though, he couldn't complain. InuYasha also knew that he wanted to be with her in an intimate way, but it seemed like it was far too soon to even start thinking about sex—especially with all the rumours going around. But did he want to stop? No, but he had to take control of the situation.

"Kagome," InuYasha pulled away, making Kagome seem totally confused as to why he did so.

"Is this really what you want?"

"Don't you want it, Yashie?" Kagome started to rub his appendages again, which he couldn't help but feel hateful yet lovingly towards Kagome for doing so. He purred in response before snapping back to his usual self.

"I… I'm not sure if we should really do it now, not after those rumours that have been going around. Plus, we've only been together for a certain amount of time and you want to go now?"

Kagome had to agree with him. What the hell was she thinking, giving into her desires for InuYasha? Yes, she knew the risks of this relationship and now that there are rumours going around that a student had been sleeping with a teacher she couldn't afford to get all hasty. And by hasty, she meant having sex. After all, the second reason being was that they were only together for the past month and it meant that the bet was still in place.

Oh shit. She still forgot about that. At least Kagome knew what to do next—call off the bet before something dangerous happens. Kagome was willing to risk her reputation at this one party, but now she would not be so lenient on her one-shot with InuYasha so eradicating the bet with Sango would mean fewer problems to deal with.

"You're right, Yasha, I'm sorry for trying to… pressure you into this. I mean, I want to go further with you, but I didn't think it'd be taken this far already."

"Stop apologizing. At least you had the self-control to stop, well, more than me anyways." Kagome knew InuYasha would never harm her; he had no intention to.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember a few weeks ago when I transformed into my demon form?"

How the hell could Kagome forget? That would be around the second week when she was trying to seduce him with her smart and beautiful charms. After class, he nearly lost control by nearly mating with her and she was only a little frightened by his behavior. But Kagome hadn't seen him transform since. But why would he bring this up now? Unless he was afraid that he'd do the very same transformation and was scared of hurting her. InuYasha couldn't be blamed for thinking this.

"What about it?"

"I had no control over myself and I could have fucking hurt you," InuYasha avoided Kagome's eye contact as he snarled at himself for nearly doing so in the past. Though it was quite recent and nearly forgotten, he still didn't trust himself around her sometimes. That was the reason why he didn't look into relationships while maintaining his career—he'd hurt people in the end. Now that he was scared he'd hurt Kagome too and he nearly did.

"Don't get so caught up about it. You didn't hurt me, and that's all that matters." She kissed his cheek for good measure, trying to convince InuYasha that he was not a monster; she loved him for who he was.

_**I didn't hurt you back then, Kagome, but still could… **_

_**:3 :3 :3**_

"Miroku, couldn't you have picked a different horror movie next time?" Sango joked as she reached into the humongous bowl of popcorn to grab her boyfriend's greatest culinary product—homemade popcorn. True enough, it was one of the fewest foods that he could ever cook, but Sango loved him for that. In fact, it was cute.

"I thought you loved this one," Miroku placed a small kiss on his girlfriend's head but he didn't take his eyes off the screen where the heroine was about to face off with the psychotic creepy killer.

"True enough," Sango shrugged her athletically broad shoulders as she leaned into Miroku's warm embrace. She sighed in relief as she felt his strong arm encapsulate her from the outside, making her feel safe and so warm.

After their earlier make out session, Miroku had to give up his devious sexual ways and tried to get on Sango's good side once more. She said she had to think about it, but five minutes later she insisted on watching a movie later that evening in her dorm room. But, on his terms, he had to make the popcorn and he got the choice of movie in fair return. In retrospect, Sango shouldn't have said that but it didn't matter.

"You know, it's only me and you and you and me in the room," Miroku raised his dark eyebrows in an attempt to swoon Sango into another session. Quite frankly, he was so determined to be with her and wouldn't ever give up on her. He could always use his manly charms.

"Sango?"

"Not anymore," Sango smacked her doofus boyfriend on the head before leaving the couch to talk to her best friend. Who else would be knocking repeatedly, and obnoxiously loudly, on the door? Miroku, never one to stay behind, followed his girlfriend to the door.

Sango opened the door, and there was Kagome: appearing to be in another dream world. Kagome's eyes then flickered to the man standing next to her best friend.

"So, is this the infamous Miroku?" It didn't take much to figure it out.

"So, is this the infamous Kagome?"

Sango couldn't help but roll her eyes as the two asked the very same question at the same time.

"Would you bear my child?"

Sango was just as tempted as Kagome was to punch this guy in the face.

**:3 :3 :3**

**There we go; the prelude to Kagome punching him in the face. LOL. But seriously though, she doesn't do it. That is if you read the next chapter. XD**


	16. Three Is Company

**I changed the title of this chapter too. I needed something to make the chapter fit. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! ^_^**

**Love University**

**Three Is Company**

"Will you do me the honour of bearing my child?"

Kagome turned several shades of a horrifying red, due to embarrassment that Miroku would even ask such a bizarre thing in the first place. The first thought she had was, _**What the hell?**_ And finally came to realize that Sango was right—he was a perverted Casanova with one thing in mind: to get into girls' pants in order to reproduce life. She didn't think he was that desperate to have sex with anyone. But she now knew better (twice now) not to judge someone based on their appearance.

Of course, she had way more fucking sentimental values than that—surely she wouldn't have sex with anybody just for the sake of children. Though Kagome had to admit that she did want kids—it was simply naturally within her to be a mother. After all, she did have a little brother growing up, and without a father figure in his life, she filled the job just as well. Something about kids rang out to her, and she'd be willing to have them. But with the right person she loves and until then, no way in hell.

Speaking of love, she did have occasional wonderings about getting married one day. Judging from the men in her past, you'd think it wouldn't be possible, and that no one would ever love her. She didn't let it get to her though, and maybe one day this phase would pass. Then there was the value of sex again—even though she'd been interpreted as a party animal, appearances can be deceiving: Kagome didn't want to be a whore, but she wanted to get into her lover's pants when they were bonded as one.

"Miroku, you're such a pervert," Sango bonked the back of Miroku's head with her irritated fist of fury, causing Miroku to slightly yelp in discomfort. "How could you even ask her something like that?"

"I was only joking, my dearest Sango." And here came the poor excuses…

"Anyway, I think I came in on a bad time, so I'll let you two have your privacy," Kagome gave the two of them a firm smile as she made her way unto the bathroom to start her nightly rituals of a hot shower and brushing her hair and teeth.

"Kagome, you don't have to leave—you can watch this movie too, if you want." It seemed as though Sango was desperate for her friend's company now, of all times.

"No thanks, Sango. I have a rather… hatred taste of horror flicks." Didn't Sango understand she felt like the third wheel?

Sango rolled her almond eyes in response to this; Miroku was the one who picked it out and she was getting the heat of how bad her choice of movies was. It was hilarious to witness Sango act this upset; both Kagome and Sango knew it was her own dang fault.

"Trust me, Kagome—he has much worse taste," Sango changed the direction of her gaze to Miroku who was scratching the back of his head "innocently" while chuckling sheepishly. He thought he was innocent 100% of the time, but Sango knew better. He was as naughty as a five year old half of the time.

"Tell you what, how about you choose a different movie and I'll be out in a few minutes."

"You heard the woman, Miroku—now get going," Sango slapped the perverted student on the ass, gaining a lechery gaze and a widening smile.

"Sango, I didn't think you'd play by those rules." She blushed in response to the flirtatious comment by the overly so generous boy, and it didn't go unnoticed by Miroku. Leave it to Miroku to make her feel self-conscious about her actions.

"Let's just…let's just go and choose a movie." And with that the two left the confined reaches of the small living room to find a suitable movie for the trio to watch so early in the morning.

Meanwhile, Kagome had just slipped into the burning hot, rectangular space she called a shower, and instantly it felt like all her troubles were massaged away by the amount of pressure of the fire of the water. Unlike every other person in this situation, she LOVED taking hot showers but disliked icy cold ones for some reason. And that reason happened to coincide with the fact that she got cold very easily. Kagome just loved the way the hotness of the water felt on her skin, which was one of the few ways to get her excited. **Hey! Get your mind out of the gutter!**

Anyways, Kagome lathered her hair up with Herbal Essences Seduction—the latest of the Herbal Essences in Japan **(1)**—and carefully scrubbed her raven locks with it. Even though she only washed her hair a couple of days ago, it didn't mean that she disliked taking care of it every once in a while. **(2)**

But there was a different reason as to why she was showering—to cleanse her thoughts of the guilt she'd always feel when she was with InuYasha. She hated to say it, but, the more time they spend together, it was like Kagome was being loaded with more weight on her back and it was so _uncomfortable_. Mostly she felt guilty because of the reaction that he'd possess if he found out. Kagome still couldn't abandon the look on his handsome face—abused, used, betrayed and worthless. She had a vague idea that half-demons in this time era had no political power over anyone, regardless of what country you're in. So she couldn't imagine the pain that he would have to go through if he found out. IF he found out. Though the situation was starting to get real dirty and dangerous—after all, InuYasha was a dog demon and he could sniff anything out; intended or not. And Kagome had no intentions of letting him slip from her fingers—she couldn't afford to lose him. She was starting to become deathly paranoid about this. Sango would agree with her.

He may be the man for her in this world, and she may be the one for him. Surely he must have realized that by now, seeing that they had a bit in common. They both have extremely ugly tempers if you unplug them the right way, they both have some human spirit within themselves that they only show around each other (InuYasha anyway). Kagome didn't want to lose him, and if she did, she'd have no one to love. That thought would put her self-esteem down a notch, and she already broke it once—during high school.

Kagome realized that the two of them didn't really discuss anything about themselves—and after the carefully planned outings and making out sessions, she still forgot about that. All that they focused on was keeping of what they had of a relationship a secret and nothing else was a priority. He didn't know anything about her family, and she didn't know anything about his—plain and simple. How would they contain a normal relationship with all the secrecy hanging around? They couldn't. It wouldn't be like any other relationship—aside from the fact that InuYasha's only half-human—and if they couldn't trust each other with their past, what would they accomplish? So she decided the best bet would to spend at least their next date in his apartment for a small romantic dinner while they get to know more about each other. How difficult would this be? Since he never shared anything with her, she must have suspected he had a lot happen in his life. The only answer she got that was close to his life was his mother's death, and that made her sad. Sad that she made him give an answer to her. The truth hurts sometimes, and Kagome had to admit that.

The other reason why she was in the shower was to contemplate of what to say to Sango. What should she say that would make her want to clear the bet off without saying it explicitly? Sango wouldn't be that hard to fool and Kagome was willing to slip a little white lie past her mouth, but at the same time she didn't want to lie to her. Maybe she should tell Sango about the present situation? But then InuYasha didn't want her to tell anyone, so this was getting to be a really tricky situation. Should she keep her high school friendship with her closest sister-like pal or should she choose her romantic life so she wouldn't feel unloved and lonely? Then again, Sango wasn't that stupid—she'd ask a lot of questions, and that made Kagome all the while more frustrated.

Not to say that she was lonely while with Sango, but it didn't give her the right amount of comfort and the right companionship. **Hey! Get your mind out of the gutter, that's not what I mean!** Anyways, she needed someone else with her to keep her the way she was. Sango was the only person who did that, but it felt like she was missing a piece of her heart. Was InuYasha that piece of the missing puzzle?

It sure became obvious that she was the missing piece of the puzzle to InuYasha's heart—after all, he became much more comfortable around her when they were out in public (even though there could be a risk that they would get caught) and he'd be more emotional if he opened up to her—even though he said feelings were weak. But if that were true, then how come they were embracing each other, and telling how they feel towards each other? Kagome felt like she won that battle, but those words he said were not meant to be ignored. Just what did he mean by that? This was coming from the half dog demon who was indeed a mysterious person. Compared to Miroku, whom she just met (though she heard of him through the grapevine), InuYasha was antisocial. Though Kagome couldn't exactly blame him—she didn't think he was the type of guy who enjoyed in a lot of people's company. Maybe it was the way he was raised into this world? Where he could hardly trust anybody long enough without being judged for who he was of being a half-demon?

Kagome shook her head frustratingly, deciding to keep this to herself until the time was right to talk to Sango. Maybe she should get a word in before it was too late?

As she slipped out of the shower, the cool breeze of air instantly clung to her skin, causing Kagome to tense up in extreme chills. This was the worst part of having a shower—cold air will always be there to give you a bitch-slap, no matter if you take a hot shower or a cold one.

Before any more of that air could give her a bitch-slap, she quickly changed into her lavender silk pajamas she gotten from Sango on her eighteenth birthday, and slipped into her unforgettable unicorn slippers.

Kagome looked at her reflection in the mirror, determining if she should throw her hair up in a ponytail or should just brush it and leave it down. Considering most of the time she didn't have this predicament, she instantly knew to just leave it down.

"Hey, Kagome!" Sango called, making Kagome drift out of her daydreaming stupor.

"What? Did you pick out a movie?"

"Don't worry, it's not a horror—it's a comedy. I think it's called Due Date? Anyway, we've got everything set up, so once you're ready…"

"Sango, could I talk to you for a few minutes?" Kagome took several deep breaths in and out. Her heart was about to burst from this pressure from within. She may as well just get this over with—if she kept procrastinating, in the end Kagome would get burned by the sun. Technically, it could be much worse than that, but she wasn't willing to push her luck.

Sango strutted forward until she reached the bathroom, knocking on the door initiating permission to enter the confined space of the vanity.

"What is it Kagome?" Truth was, Kagome had no fucking idea on how to start a civilized conversation—at least, this certain one. How could she make it sound like she wasn't going to be obvious about it? Either she was going to risk her self-esteem or she was going to let Sango win in the end—and to be honest, she'd rather that happen. Kagome should have used her brain in the beginning and this wouldn't have gotten her in such a predicament. Unfortunately, she was sort of dense at the time – not to mention stubborn.

"What should I do about InuYasha? I just realized that I don't know a lot about him, but we're working hard to keep our relationship a secret." Let's just hope that Sango took the bait.

It took a few moments before Sango gave Kagome a realistic solution to her problem. She was kind of surprised that she was still in a relationship with him. Weren't they supposed to have WAM BAM GET IT ON and then just… leave? Not that Sango wanted that to happen, but she was genuinely shocked that Kagome wanted an actual relationship with someone for more than a week. Not that she was saying Kagome was a whore, but she was rarely in one—not since high school. It could only mean one thing: she was falling in love with him.

"What?" Kagome stuttered, letting her eyes widen in surprise as she saw the bemused expression on her best friend's face.

"Nothing," Sango chuckled, "It's just you didn't tell me you wanted a real thing with him."

"Sorry, but I've been keeping it close to the bet you know?"

Silence fell through the room when Kagome said that, and the awkwardness was too awkward for the both of them. Neither of them gained eye contact or did either of them speak to escape it.

"Kagome," Sango swallowed, "Do you still want to do this? The bet, I mean."

"Well, didn't our terms say that I had to get with him during the month?"

"I guess that it's over now," Sango said unreassuringly. The two of them were close but sometimes Sango felt like her dearest friend like sister was keeping something from her. But she couldn't put her finger on it. And it's not like she was going to force the answer out of her, but she'd be willing enough to let Kagome answer on her own. But aren't friends supposed to share one another's secrets?

This situation kind of reminded her of the time when they were in high school when Kagome and Sango liked the same guy—the one that Sango was dating. Long story short, Sango at the time asked her if they made an adorably cute couple, and Kagome just turned pale and nodded, giving them her blessing. That feeling Sango got when she reacted to her question was the exact same one she was feeling now.

"I have to tell you something Sango," Kagome swallowed the frog that was forming in her throat as the feeling of guilt clouded her mind—like that was all she could talk about was her guilt of deceiving InuYasha.

"I wouldn't know how to continue on doing this—lying to him and making him feel like he belonged, loved. I would have died and quite frankly, I felt this way for a long time," Kagome could feel the tears running down her face as she sobbed out the rest of her feelings, "And if InuYasha finds out, he wouldn't ever want to do anything with me."

Sango never felt more sympathetic and remorse than she did now. It was somewhat her fault that she made Kagome to do this in the bet that they made. She had also suspected that Kagome was feeling like she couldn't handle the pressures of winning the bet. Though she couldn't help but wonder if she had an ounce of self-control and pride in her body?

Instead of wondering about the issue further, she enveloped her friend in a needed, comforting hug.

"Don't worry about it Kags. No damn body will ever know." Sango whispered as she rocked Kagome like if a woman was singing a lullaby to her baby.

Unfortunately, at the wrong place at the wrong time, someone did know.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Edited for your reading pleasure as always. :D **


	17. Curiosity Kills The Dog Part 1

**I was going to make a note in the last chapter, but I guess I forgot; I made my own little herbal essence shampoo title (I have no idea what people use in Japan. Honestly. I don't feel like researching!) And I'd also learned that it's healthy to wash your hair every two days. Learn it from me, people! I know!**

**Anyways…**

**Love University**

**Curiosity Kills the Dog Part 1**

_So, Kagome and Sango, huh? I didn't know Sango had a wild side__…_ Miroku smirked as he left his current occupation of eavesdropping to go find his best friend. Well, the only guy friend he could trust. Every one else in the school only liked him because of his picking up chicks strategies, and that wasn't what Miroku wanted in a best friend. He wanted somebody to know the real him—someone who didn't give a fuck about his Casanova talents or his good looks; only his genuinely cool personality.

Thus, he met InuYasha—cocky, arrogant, son of a bitching bastard who didn't give a damn about anything and didn't care about what anyone else thought. That was exactly why Miroku liked him—he could see him for him. Sure, he was a History professor teaching at a local University in Japan, and yes, he was ridiculed and hated because he was a half-demon, but Miroku didn't care about that. As long as they both didn't care about what the world thought of them, they'd be just fine. Miroku was never one to make rude prejudices and treated demons and humans, and those in between, equal. But then again, it did depend on the person. He was taught from a very young age that he shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

Miroku was contemplating what Kagome and Sango were talking about—what was this bet? Who was Kagome talking about? Was it someone they all know? Highly doubted—considering that there were too many students at the University to count. He couldn't help but think about this—why did she sound so upset when she mentioned this "bet"? Did it have to do with Sango? Were they involved? Miroku actually considered this, but then thought it was just a conspiracy theory—half the stuff he thought was considered true, was considered to be false, and he didn't like those odds against him.

Normally, he was a pretty smart guy and he could pick up on almost anything within hours. But this was one of the few times that he was mostly confused and was highly determined to figure out the answer with only his brain as a resource. He couldn't risk asking either one of the ladies—they'd just tell him to fuck off and mind his own business. That was his negative quality: sneaking into other people's business and that includes eavesdropping—which he shouldn't have done, in retrospect.

But Miroku knew he shouldn't focus on that right now—he was about to hang out with his only best friend InuYasha, even though the rules of University had clearly drilled into the younger minds' brains that dating and maintaining friendships with teachers were completely off-limits and if they caught you, there would be no goodbye to the University: you would just leave and never return.

Miroku nearly shivered at the thought; he wouldn't be caught dead banging some hot-ass teachers (well, he would consider banging one—depending on how hot they were and if they'd be willing to bear his children) but he knew that he wouldn't be caught with InuYasha. They always hung out in private and sometimes, mostly on holidays, would they get a chance to go to a concert or something rather public. The only reasons why they couldn't hang out in public were because 1: InuYasha hated crowds and further judgment from the public about his choice of friends, etc and 2: He would get fired permanently from his teaching gig at the University.

"Hey, Miroku," A flirty feminine voice squealed, causing Miroku to break out of his stupor and reply to the gorgeous brunette lady who was walking past him.

"Hey," Miroku greeted in return and dropped his gaze to her ass, which he always did when greeting a woman—a gorgeously hot one at that.

He licked his prowling lips in approval as the reachable butt cheeks bounced in the air, and he realized he could grab them anytime. But the opportunity passed, and Miroku cursed himself for not feeling them in his hands.

But then he instantly remembered the situation with Sango: if she saw him, he would totally be dead, and no funeral would be required. She'd be furious, but on the inside, she would be hurt and saddened to know that Miroku was thinking of other women even when she was with him. That hurt Miroku also—just from thinking about it.

He had to admit that Sango was just as gorgeous as all the other women around, if not more. Miroku loved her chestnut hair—its strawberry scent, and its natural pin-straight length. If he saw her again sometime soon, he'd run his fingers through her well-taken care of hair and breathe it in through his nose, calming him, relaxing him, engulfing him in strawberry goodness. Miroku also adored her almond eyes—they were deliciously beautiful enough to consume if he ever got the chance to get close enough to take it in with his own violet grey hues. Honestly, if he wasn't using his time ogling other females of the same model structure, he would have to say that Sango was the most beautiful. Her lusciously seductive pout she wore when she was upset, to her natural inner fire burning to the point where her lips turned raspberry red when she was furious. Miroku thought she looked like an ancient warrior goddess, and she was absolutely sexy to him.

Then there was her personality. She was bold, she was brave, she was sweet and she was intelligent—and believe it or not, those qualities were what Miroku looked for in a woman, and he was lucky enough to have one by his side.

There was another problem though—his accursed lechery he possessed. Unfortunately for his family, it ran through both the men and the women in the family, and it wasn't easy to maintain. Sango was the only one who could train him to be someone else, and he was somewhat glad that she was his master, and he was the pet—waiting to be taught new tricks.

If only Sango knew that Miroku loved her.

**:3 :3 :3**

Life was a bitch. Literally. For InuYasha, it couldn't have been less bitchy than it already was. The same old damn routines—the same old plans, and it made him moodier and much more irritable every single day. He wasn't asking for a huge change of scenery every day, but as long as he doesn't do EVERY SINGLE DAMN THING every day, he'd be satisfied.

Of course, there was only one person in his life that kept him happy, and accepted—Kagome.

She was one of the few people that made him like he was worth something in the world, and she was the rare type of person that didn't discriminate him just because he was a half-breed. She would never hurt him, and it pleased him to know that Kagome only wanted him to be happy. But happiness was rare for someone like him to achieve. Of course, if anybody had a life like he had, they would understand completely, and that happiness weren't available for half-breeds.

Unlike other people, and except for his mother and **her,** Kagome was probably the only one who truly cared about him. She was sweet, kind, and honest and she was not worried about what other people would think of her if they caught her hanging around with someone like him. Her reputation would be filthy, since his reputation would also be dirty and disgusting. Though InuYasha couldn't help but ask himself why she wanted someone like him. Why would she unclean herself with such rubbish and the literal sense of the term dirt? Why would she be risking her beautiful appearance, just to be with him? It raised his suspicions that she didn't care about him before, so why would she have begun that now? That was what he began thinking at the start, when she and that best friend of hers were talking.

Unfortunately, he had no proof of anything—no one would ever believe him (not because if he was lying, but for another entire reason) and that if he did have proof, it'd only be circumstantial, and that it could be applied to anyone.

InuYasha shook his head. He had no time to contemplate on the subject. He was going to spend time with his only best friend Miroku, and they were going to do what they usually did—guy talk or watching TV, etc. Now that he thought about it, Miroku should have been here by now.

Knowing someone like him, he was probably playing the lechery rules—getting some ass. It wasn't really surprising, considering he was always late when they were about to hang out. But InuYasha knew he shouldn't blow up over the whole issue; he was a teacher and yes, he should worry about stuff like that, but come on. This was his friend he was talking about. Yes, there were times when Miroku was acting too ridiculous, there were times when he was in trouble and InuYasha had to get him out of it (no matter what he did, InuYasha NEVER asked), but he couldn't truly hate the guy. There were good things about Miroku as well—he never judged him, he was supremely loyal, and for the fact that InuYasha didn't think he was a giant douche bag.

The familiar pounding on his apartment door gave away the fact that Miroku was indeed there.

"InuYasha? Are you there?" Miroku asked, seeing that he didn't answer his door this time. He hoped that he didn't interrupt anything important, after all—his best friend was a history teacher, and quite frankly, it used to take up most of InuYasha's time.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" The annoyed reply of InuYasha yelled back, causing Miroku to flinch a little before entering his apartment.

Nevertheless, Miroku liked coming to InuYasha's territory—it had a homey feel to it, and it was much more comfortable than Miroku's single apartment. The walls were the colour of ruby red, and they seemed to light up the place immensely. They also matched the floor, which was an onyx black and in Miroku's opinion, they weren't making the apartment look Goth-like at all. It appeared to be opposite, but it wasn't like Miroku would make a comment about that to him.

The apartment wasn't very big itself, but it was homey and simple: the living room consisted of leather couches and one Lazy-Boy recliner in the centre while the two small couches were on either side. The wide screen TV was built into the wall a few meters above the fireplace—and it was such a convenience that the construction people got that right for him. There was even an X-Box Kinnect, and from the looks of it, InuYasha must have gotten it recently. Miroku told himself to say his approval once InuYasha was done doing whatever he was busy doing.

Anyways, the kitchen/dining room was just as organized: The basic furniture (fridge, stove, cupboards, dishwasher, etc) were around the same area, and Miroku guessed that it was the best—considering that he knew InuYasha was a lazy person in the mornings, and would rather prefer them to be closer together so he'd save time to walk from one place to another. Unfortunately though, the cupboards weren't as neat and tidy: InuYasha kept his receipts, bills, (even his car keys), water bottles and even stacks of cook books were jumbled over the place. InuYasha told Miroku once that he could find everything he needed to, but Miroku wasn't so sure. Yes, he was a half-demon, but it didn't mean he could keep track of EVERYTHING.

He also knew that the history teacher had a big appetite at times. In his bachelor fridge he kept since after the death of his ex-lover, it was packed with meat, leftover ramen, milk, vegetables, and even the occasional sake, and some other delicious foods he'd bake once in a while. When Miroku first saw the packed ice box, he was shocked, but later on he wasn't surprised that he had to keep up a good appetite to live, so it was normal for InuYasha. What else was surprisingly normal was that InuYasha kept nothing but ice cream and frozen meats in his freezer. Apparently, InuYasha was one with a sweet tooth. After seeing THAT for the first time, Miroku promised to himself that he'd take care of his teeth from now on.

"If you're busy, InuYasha, I can come some other time."

"Then why the hell did you bother showing up?" Miroku rolled his eyes at his friend's smartass comment. Whenever Miroku said statements like this, InuYasha would antagonize him with "just teasing" comments, and thus, Miroku got annoyed. This was a game they usually played with each other without even realizing it.

"Can't a guy see his best friend?" Miroku took a seat on the Lazy-Boy recliner, making he feel comfortable. He smirked as he waited for his best friend to come out of his room—Miroku knew InuYasha hated it when he sat in HIS Lazy-Boy.

"Can't a guy move his lazy ass to the couch?"

"Why do you have to be like that? Come now," Miroku complained, but obeyed his friend's orders to move elsewhere. That wasn't the reaction he expected, and he reluctantly got himself in a slight bad mood, but it was extinguished when he hit the smooth leather of the black couch.

"Keh. Would you have refused if a woman said those words to you?"

"No, but I also could say they could have a seat on my lap."

"Another ridiculous ploy to get them to sleep with you?"

"It's not a ploy, just a flirting strategy."

"Give me a break, Miroku—you want to jump a girl every time you lay your lechery eyes on them. What would Sango have to say about this?"

Miroku paled when he pictured his current girlfriend with two reactions—pissed off, and of course saddened that Miroku still had his lecherous ways in his blood. He had to tell himself dozens of times that he loved Sango with his heart, but in his family, lechery ran its course. He'd give it up if he had the chance.

"It's the family curse, nothing more."

InuYasha rolled his amber eyes at the student's comment in disbelief. Ever since they met, Miroku always tried to persuade him that he had a family curse of pure perversion. Somehow, he found it difficult to believe that Miroku had that curse and it was just in his blood to do so.

"Sure," InuYasha exited his room, fully dressed in a pair of swashbuckling pants and a black muscle top that drew attention to his muscles.

"You look… astounding," Miroku said, taking in his friend's composure. Truthfully, InuYasha didn't look very well—not from a fashion point of view, but from a doctor's perspective. His skin looked cold, clammy and vampire like. His eyes looked bloodshot and his whole expression on his face looked as if he was going to murder somebody.

"Why are you here, Miroku?"

"I thought you'd want company, InuYasha. Can't we have some brotherly time together?"

InuYasha wasn't an idiot—he could see through rouses and lies. He's much smarter than that. Believe it or not, if he wanted to, he could have pursued a much more valuable career of which he could use his brain more. Unfortunately for him, his status in the real world didn't mean much.

The young and explicably handsome half-demon took a seat in his recliner, throwing his arms behind his head, relaxing the way he always had.

"Either tells me why you're here, or just get the hell out."

"Why so moody?"

"Who said I was moody?" InuYasha narrowed his golden hues at Miroku's own violet grey ones, causing an intense staring contest between them.

It's true—he wasn't exactly in a good mood, and Miroku being there didn't exactly help the situation. InuYasha first thought that maybe a little guy on guy time would be better for him to assess his own situation, and what he should do next. Mostly, it had something to do with Kagome. By definition of a girl, that was what she was, and he needed some manly advice. Unfortunately, he only knew Miroku, and he then knew that he needed his advice—seeing that Miroku was indeed experienced. When it came to InuYasha, he only had one other woman in his life and to be honest, she didn't make him suspicious of her once. Kagome, on the other hand, was different—he asked himself why she cared for him now, but not before.

"InuYasha?"

"What?"

"Having lady troubles?"

"Whatever," InuYasha murmured, showing a little faint blush on his cheeks, but that didn't go unnoticed by Miroku.

"Who's the lucky lady?"

"Kagome Higurashi." For a few long moments of silence, he contemplated whether or not to reply to Miroku's four-worded question. InuYasha had a tiny amount of doubt whether or not to trust him, seeing that he was his only friend and he wasn't shunned by the rest of the world like InuYasha was. But then, he realized that Miroku wasn't the type of person to tell other people about InuYasha's relationships. Therefore, he changed his mind and decided to trust him.  
"Kagome? You mean Sango's friend right?"

"How the hell do you know her?"

"So YOU'RE the mystery guy Sango was talking about," Miroku ignored InuYasha's question to talk to himself, and it made sense to him that Kagome was dating InuYasha.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means you're quite the popular guy, my good fellow. Now, if you don't mind…" Before Miroku could finish off his question, InuYasha bonked him in the head and Miroku yelped in pain.

"What was that for?"

"Keh. What do you think it means? Please, finish off that sentence."

"Anyway, I heard Kagome and Sango talking," Miroku paused and he saw his friend's reaction turned from pissed off to an interested look, "and I heard them talk about this bet that Kagome was apparently into with this guy."

"It's not the first time I've heard of it," InuYasha shrugged his shoulders.

"Kagome was crying and I guess that she was pretty upset about hurting this one guy she was seeing. That would be you, right?"

"Did you hear what the bet was about?"

Miroku tried to remember, but honestly, it felt like it was so long ago—he was distracted by this beautiful brunette woman and immediately, he tried to feel her up. Ever since then, he forgot the conversation between the two girls immediately.

"I can't really say—only that Kagome sounded hurt and that she didn't want to hurt you. I also think that she said she wanted to end the bet…"

InuYasha felt more curious than suspicious when Miroku was describing this bet. Though he had his mind set on finding out what Kagome was talking about weeks ago during History class, he ignored it—since he couldn't really use his time well to at least think about it a few times.

But who was Kagome talking about? She really couldn't be talking about him, could she? What did this bet entail her to do? Who made it? Did Kagome feel that guilty to make her feel so sad that he would get hurt by it?

InuYasha didn't know. But all he knew was that he was going to find out…But if he found out it was him, and then what would he do? Would he continue to like her? Or would he remain biased on his opinion of the world: that no one would ever care about him?


	18. Curiosity Kills The Dog Part 2

**This chapter is a little bit longer than the old one was! ;)**

**Love University**

**Curiosity Kills The Dog Part 2**

"Quit crying, Kagome—it's just a movie," InuYasha repeated over and over again as he watched Kagome dab her eyes with her fiftieth Kleenex.

It made you wonder if a movie night, of your girlfriend's pick, was a good idea or not. For InuYasha, it made him wonder alright. Women were always emotional when it came to things like this; sometimes it annoyed him (if they cried during some sentimentally cheesy crap) and sometimes it baffled him. Nonetheless, watching movies was not something that he did with girls. Kagome was obviously the only one he made an exception for.

Since InuYasha had been too busy grading papers and off on his teaching job lately, Kagome decided to pick out what movie they should watch. Unfortunately for InuYasha, watching tragic romance movies wasn't exactly his choice of genre. No. His type was more like action, thriller, horror, etc. So Kagome bounced off on this whole movie genre convincing argument and InuYasha had to say that he was forced to give up his own stubborn pride to watch a movie his darling girlfriend picked out. To each his or her own.

"I know it's just a movie, but I can't help it—the girl doesn't get her guy in the end. It makes you wonder if there's a soul mate for everybody," Kagome blabbered, yet again dabbing her wet, mascara-ruined eyes with a Kleenex tissue. She would have been cussing at him for being so insensitive, but she was too busy crying her heart out.

"Well, if the guy was a half-demon like me, he probably wouldn't get some."

Instead of a reassuring gaze from Kagome, he instead got a blow to the stomach which made him yelp in pain.

"Don't make fun of him; he deserved to be with her. They loved each other clearly so it had to mean something."

"Whatever."

"Whatever? It's a tragic love story, even you have to admit that there's a touch of class there."

"I didn't know you cared this much about movies," InuYasha leaned in and placed a teasing kiss on her cheek which made Kagome lean into his touch.

"You're too cute," Kagome giggled and threw her arms around InuYasha's neck to pull him down to her own awaiting puckered lips.

The kiss at first was genuinely romantic and simple, but it turned dominant in a few moments where their tongues were battling for each other's submission, but neither would give up. InuYasha ran his hands up and down Kagome's long-sleeved arms causing her to shiver from his teasing touch. The heat of the moment was passionately burning into a chaotic fire, as their loving touches became much more desperate.

"Next time, you pick the movie," Kagome pulled away and started to lean into her boyfriend's warm and delectable body. She couldn't understand why half the time she'd be shivering in the winter when InuYasha would be smoking hot (no pun intended). Of course, it would make sense that he's a half-demon.

"Don't worry—it'll be something that YOU can handle," he snickered as he placed his chin on top of his girlfriend's head while leaning inwards to the embrace.

"Hey!" Sometimes InuYasha could act as a sexist pig, which did make Kagome's temper come out very often. But for the most part, he could be joking; although, he didn't do that often.

"Can't take a joke every once in a while?"

Kagome didn't reply, but settled comfortably into InuYasha's warm chest protecting her from the world.

That was when the somewhat awkward silence fell upon them; there were no interesting movies starting or finishing nor were there any good TV programs on that either of them enjoyed. In fact, the TV was shut off entirely—letting the living room be stilled into peace and quiet.

But that didn't mean that InuYasha wanted to break the silence. After all, there were things that he needed to talk about with Kagome. The same small topic he talked about with Miroku—about the bet. He didn't get it at first. Who was in the bet? Did Kagome make it with some guy? And what did Miroku mean when he said that Kagome didn't want to hurt him? If his best friend even knew more, he'd definitely demand more answers from him. But Miroku only told him what he overheard. So it only made sense if InuYasha talked to his girlfriend about it. The thing is, it may or may not have to do with him. But curiosity kills the cat they say, but in this case, kills the dog.

If the bet did have something to do with him, InuYasha didn't know what he'd do. This wasn't the first time he heard of this so called bet. It was a few months or so back when Kagome was whispering something to Sango during History class, and InuYasha couldn't help but pick it up. If it did, however, concern him, InuYasha would not deny it but feel hurt. Angry. Humiliated. Used. So badly, that he wouldn't stand to look at Kagome. But she would feel bad that she would do that right? And that she would never hurt him.

But if his suspicions were correct, Kagome's behavior at the start was weird, but it attracted him. What did she want with a half-breed like him? At the starting of the year, she didn't want anything to do with him. Kagome wasn't interested in him at all. She behaved like any other normal university student. But fast-forward that time limit a few months and presto: Plan: Seduce The Teacher began. No, he wasn't that smart, but he wasn't stupid either, so this always stayed on his mind. Until the time was right to talk about it.

If he did start the conversation, would she be telling the truth? Would she be afraid of telling him what really went on with the bet and all the significant details? Was she afraid of harming him instead of cherishing him?

Once InuYasha did start to talk about this, there was a possibility that things could get awkward real fast. He would know if Kagome was going to tell the truth or not. They haven't been dating very long, but he could read people's faces like a children's book. It was that easy for him. That was how he survived in the world in these times—if people looked like they were going to kill him or people who cared about him. Like Kagome.

"What's wrong, Yashie?" Kagome stroked the side of her boyfriend's cheek with one of her fragile and elegantly smooth hands.

InuYasha purred in response to her somewhat cold touch on his cheek, and leaned into it some more to get a full on cheek massage.

"What makes you think there's a problem?" InuYasha scoffed.

"Why do you have to keep things to yourself? Why can't you tell me?" To be frankly honest, Kagome did slightly feel insulted that InuYasha was distant: he never really told her any problems he had with himself or anything else for that matter. What if he was in trouble? Kagome wanted to help him. But how could she help him if he doesn't tell her anything? What if he wanted to keep things from her all the time? Did he not trust her?

But then again, she was hypocritical by saying that. The bet she made with Sango was living proof of that, and by now, she knew that she couldn't live with what she had done if InuYasha found out. What if he already knew? Was that why he became so distant? InuYasha was too angry with her to even think about confronting the matter with her?

And if he knew about it, there was no doubt that their relationship would be history. After all, who would be in a relationship with someone like her? And Kagome's not even feeling sorry for herself. She's admitting what she did was wrong, but it wasn't like she could tell it upfront to InuYasha either.

"Because it's my business and it has nothing to do with you," InuYasha snapped annoyed-like. "I'm sorry, but it's true."

"Well maybe I can help you, if you just let me in."

"You wouldn't understand." It was true—Kagome would never understand the pain and torment he had to go through most of his life. His mother, the only other one who cared about him besides Kikyo, died, his father also was deceased and his brother didn't give a damn about him and called him dirty blood. Kagome however seemed like the girl who had a perfect family and wouldn't ever have to worry about losing people close to her. That was why he was somewhat envious: she had family but he didn't. Plus, what could she say that could make things better? She wouldn't know what it's like so it wasn't like she could offer any useful advice. After losing Kikyo, it would be extremely awkward to talk about any other exes in the picture. Kagome would most likely be jealous of their previous relationship. But if she knew that she looked a lot like his ex, then she'd be more than pissed off at him. Maybe she'd feel even used that he only was interested in her just because she looked like Kikyo. Even InuYasha didn't know what to make of that situation.

"It is okay, InuYasha, but you don't have to do this alone."

"Do what? I'm not doing anything alone." That was of course a big lie. Of course he had to deal with stuff on his own since everyone he cared about died and it was just his luck that happened.

"I'm no therapist, but I can tell something's up. Come on, you can tell me—I'm your girlfriend, what's the worst that could happen?"

The worst that could happen was that she would probably leave InuYasha. If he told her every single damn detail, he'd probably lose it and Kagome wouldn't stay with him for much longer if she couldn't handle the truth.

InuYasha didn't speak after that. He just wallowed in the silence, not even bothering to confide in Kagome. Yes he trusted her but that didn't mean that she had to know every single thing about him. There were some secrets that weren't meant to be told and if somebody found out there would be hell to pay for their sources.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to provoke you into telling things you're not ready to share with me yet. I just thought you trusted more than a companion."

"I do trust you. I really do, it's just…" InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hand causing her to look into his golden eyes with her own curious brown ones.

"It's just what?"

"Some things are better left unsaid."

Kagome silently agreed with him. There was no way she could tell her boyfriend about the bet now. It would devastate him and he would never see her again yet alone kiss her and cuddle her. Without his touch and without his love toward her, she'd feel abandoned and weak. Without his support, Kagome would feel only depressed and feel like she had no one else in her life that would be there for her.

From what she could tell about dog demons, they were extremely intelligent. They could pick up any scent, read any expression on people's faces, and just entirely for the fact that they could detect anything from their ears. But there were also their instincts which were amazingly accurate. So could it be too long before InuYasha would talk to her about the bet?

"But I need to ask you about something. Something that Miroku told me on the way out from your dorm room with Sango."

No way. No way. There couldn't be any possible way that Miroku, Sango's new boyfriend, had spied on them and listened to their conversation. Kagome wasn't that worried yet, but how much did Miroku hear anyway? Though she couldn't be surprised. From what she heard from Sango, he never really minded his own business. Especially when it came to pleasing the ladies.

"What is it?" Thank Kami that InuYasha couldn't hear her heart beat so fast and nervously.

"What's this bet you and Sango have been talking about?"

Oh God, he asked it. Kagome could barely breathe when he said those words and quite frankly, she didn't even know what to tell him. All she felt was anxiety. And a rush of it flowing through her veins. What should she do? She couldn't bear to lie to him, but by telling the truth it would hurt himself. He couldn't possibly love anyone again, because he'd take it the wrong way that he was a half-demon.

"It has nothing to do with you," Kagome lied, trying to reassure InuYasha.

"From what Miroku said, he said that he heard you say that you didn't want to hurt me."

"I don't know what to say, InuYasha except that Miroku could have meant someone else."

InuYasha, believe it or not, was quite skeptical to believe her. He had an unfortunate feeling in his stomach that was telling him that she wasn't telling the whole story. What could she be hiding?

"And didn't you say that he only overheard part of the conversation?"

"Yeah, I guess so," InuYasha was forced to believe this. Maybe Kagome was right—Miroku was wrong about what he heard. If he heard the whole story, maybe Kagome would come clean about what really happened. But if she said that nothing happened, then there was nothing to worry about right?

"Hey," Kagome gently laid her hands on his cheekbones, quickly gaining his attention. His gold eyes stared deeply into Kagome's chocolate eyes, which shown comfort. "You don't have to worry about that." For a split second, InuYasha could have sworn that a look of anxiety was planted on her facial features. But even then, he couldn't detect anything that resembled nervousness.

"I don't 'worry' about anyone, wench," InuYasha scoffed; as a result, Kagome giggled – like she found what he just said hilarious.

Kagome did want to correct InuYasha; she knew that he was the kind of guy to be a worry-wart. But maybe to him, it sounded like his pride was at stake. Maybe to him, it sounded like he was mushy and let's face it – no guy ever wanted to be caught showing too much emotion.

"What are you laughing at?" InuYasha appeared to be suspicious.

"I'm not laughing at anything," Kagome retorted. "Paranoid much?"

"How do I know you're not planning anything behind my back?" His hands immediately placed themselves on Kagome's waist, and gradually went underneath her shirt.

"Because you know I would never do anything to hurt you."

And it was at that point, InuYasha had pulled Kagome in for a passionate kiss. For InuYasha, it was him giving into Kagome – saying that he believed her and he would never distrust her, not even for a second. For Kagome, it was a chance for her to explain to him how she felt… truly.

And it was at that point when neither of them noticed Sango and Miroku, perched outside of their door – eating up everything that occurred between them.

**:3 :3 :3**

**A few extra lines of InuKag shouldn't hurt anyone. XD**

**Please leave a review; I'd love to know what you think!**


	19. Love Hurts Part 1

**Been a while since I last edited… sorry about that! ^_^**

**Love University**

**Love Hurts Part 1**

Ever since InuYasha and Kagome's secret movie date, InuYasha had been more than suspicious and paranoid about the bet. It was also like a movie that you thought would be shitty but then once you see it, you're addicted to it and you keep on thinking about it. Not that exact situation applied to him, but he found himself in a similar spot. He just had to know what exactly Kagome's hiding from him- he knew that she was lying to him. InuYasha just had to find out. He had to know. InuYasha knows for sure that the bet had something to do with him. His instincts had been his main source. But it wasn't like the sources he had were credible: Miroku mentioned only a few details when they hung out and Kagome lied about who it was about. More or less, there also had to be somebody in it as well. That's right; Miroku told him that Sango also had something to do with it. That just spiked his curiosity by tenfold but really, he wasn't worried about Sango.

InuYasha wanted to know every single thing about this bet. Who or what started it, what exactly was entailed in the bet, who was in or out of it (he just wasn't sure if it was only Kagome and Sango), etc. He was pretty worried lately that it had something to do with him. But he couldn't say for sure since the details that had been explained to him were pretty vague. All he knew was that he deserved to know the truth. He knew that he should respect privacy on students, but this bet had become much personal than anything else. Especially if it had Kagome written all over it.

If Kagome was lying to him, which he was pretty sure she was, then he had to wonder if she lied about her personal life too. It seemed likely and he wouldn't be surprised (well maybe a little) if she did just that. Come to think of it, she hadn't told that much of her family or what she was like in high school. Did she have secrets that needed to stay quiet? Was she like him- in denial and refused to share anything that could be used against her in life? It would make sense, coming from the advice Kagome had given him. But why wouldn't she use it then? InuYasha hated to say it, but she sounded hypocritical. He wanted to know the real her too and she hadn't said much yet. Well, on their next date, he was planning to change just that.

Right now, InuYasha was currently grading more history papers- the feudal era. Yes, they were in a nonvenomous history unit of what Japan was like back hundreds of years ago. The class recently did a debate on whether if demons actually existed or it was just a story that was passed down unto generations worth of people who only enjoyed hearing those types of myths. Well, scientific reports said that demons do exist so many of the world's historians and myth busters were proven wrong: there were dog demons, cat demons, bird demons, wolf demons, etc. Even InuYasha's existence proved to be proof. To be honest, where else would demons come from?

Some of the essays were good, some were poorly written (no surprise) and some were convincing. He was currently reading over Kagome's work, which was hard to grade. Some of her arguments were weak and barely reasons at all, but he's not an English teacher. He knew that Kagome knew that demons exist, but they weren't her area of expertise. He also knew that she had done research on the whole controversy and he was quite impressed on her thesis statements. The paper also talked about the cultural differences between demons and humans plus the biologic diversity of demons, half-demons, quarter-demons, etc and the possibility of them co-existing with humans; which did not edge well with them at all therefore the demons went into hiding, making humans believe that they do not exist. Kagome somewhat missed her point on the whole essay, so he had to grade a B- for it. But otherwise, it was convincing.

InuYasha sighed heavily, glancing over his right to see more stacks of essays just waiting to be marked and graded, and to be handed back to the students the next day. To be honest, he wanted to quit this job and go back to what he used to be – a physical education teacher. Physical activity appealed to him and he did some gigs at it at the university, but it was mostly subbing.

Currently the time was three o'clock in the morning and InuYasha did not have much sleep at all. He was too damn busy thinking about the bet and of Kagome's part in it. But it wasn't like he needed a whole fifteen hours of sleep – he could handle being awake most of the time. Kagome had noticed the circles under his eyes sometimes in class and he would always tell her that he couldn't sleep. It was the truth. Nothing more or nothing less.

Since he couldn't really go anywhere else with marking his papers, he decided to go on a walk. As he said to himself before, they helped him give him a peace of mind when he was troubled. And this was one of those times.

And there was also only one place where he could go without getting caught by anybody – the gazebo near the park. It was the very same spot where he and Kagome confessed their attraction to each other, and their very passionate kiss was pretty self-explanatory at that.

And even then, it calmed to him at a point where he forgot all the ridicules and hatred he had to deal with over the years. InuYasha had to consider the possibility they hated him just because he had only half the demon power and that he was weaker than the usual half-breeds. He also had to say that he was lucky he even had his family and Kikyo before they disappeared abruptly from his life. His mother loved him and didn't care what other people thought, so InuYasha was glad to know that she wasn't the type of mother who only cared about appearances and the public knowledge. His ex-fiancé Kikyo loved him to a point where he asked her to marry him, but the whole engagement didn't last.

InuYasha didn't want or like to talk about Kikyo's death to anybody – especially a damn therapist who would probably tell him things he didn't want to hear. Simply because he loved Kikyo a lot and hearing other people say so otherwise pissed him off. Even if he did want to talk to somebody, InuYasha wouldn't even know how to start explaining. He himself hardly even knew how she died, so it did cross his mind every night since Kikyo passed. At first, he could hardly even decide if he was going to move on or not – he did love her that much. And InuYasha was pretty sure that she loved him as much as he did her. After all, they said the three words to each other for quite some time, and now that she was gone, it still hurt him.

Then there was the topic of Kagome. He still didn't sort out his feelings for her and he wanted to know if he loved her just as much or less than or even more than Kikyo. He had to admit though he was attracted to her, but were they in love with each other? Not even Kagome drew up the discussion yet, but was there even anything to talk about? Though he had to admit that being with her did take a lot of the pain away, but they were only together for a short amount of time. Maybe InuYasha was over-thinking the whole I'm in love with you part.

Since InuYasha had to live most of the time on his own without his mother or Kikyo there to guide him and love him all of the way, he had to make his own decisions. Not to mention all the sacrifices he had to make to feel somewhat accepted in this society. Being a half-demon was hard and no one else could understand. So he didn't think there was anything to be done and he didn't know what to do next. He knew that he wanted this relationship with Kagome to work – that much was certain. But InuYasha didn't know was whether if it would actually last.

There was a major chance they could get caught and since he had a fair share of enemies in the past and present, the chance increased steadily. InuYasha didn't want to hurt Kagome and he wouldn't ever try to do so. He didn't want her to pay for his mistakes. So this was why he wanted to hang low. He didn't want people to notice him.

Once he reached the gazebo, and gazed in a dream-like state at the moon's perfect reflection on the calm water. Now that he reached this place, InuYasha felt more relaxed and peaceful than ever. Unfortunately, relaxation and peace were luxuries that he couldn't afford to own in his life and they were hard to gain. For once he didn't want any of these. All InuYasha wanted to know was the truth. Even though he lived his life living to nothing but the truth, he didn't care if it hurt him. No one was dishonest to him. Why hide things that were true? Because it could hurt him? As if his feelings would get hurt. Well, maybe if he was a child again but that was beside the point.

Now that he thought about all of this, InuYasha kind of felt better. But that didn't mean he should start relaxing just yet: he didn't get a word from anybody except himself. The first thing he should probably do was talk to Sango. Kagome lied to him and Miroku didn't know much more than what he overheard, so Sango was the best bet. He didn't think Sango would lie to him for some reason, well, they weren't really close so of course he figured she would tell the truth about what the hell was going on.

If he was going to talk to Sango, would he want to hear what she had to say; regardless if she was lying or not? Yes. No doubt about it. InuYasha was paranoid about this for weeks – when he first heard about the bet. What upset InuYasha the most about this was the fact that Kagome lied to him; it sort of made InuYasha wonder if he could trust her. After all, she did say relationships were based on trust.

After thinking of all this to himself, he didn't hear foot steps approaching behind him.

"InuYasha? What are you doing out here?"

"I could say the same thing for you Miroku; aren't you supposed to be dreaming about getting into girls' pants and bearing your children?" InuYasha scoffed. He couldn't really do much about Miroku's vapidly "interesting" personality. Yes, he was a teacher but not a Psychologist or a therapist which could develop demented people's personalities into something more or something like that. Plus, this was his best friend so it kind of amused InuYasha that Miroku got rejected a few times by some very beautiful women.

"Oh you know, this girl kicked me out just because I was looking for any injuries on her nicely shaped backside," Miroku replied, pretending like it wasn't a big deal; but InuYasha could tell that it was.

"You're kidding right? If I were that girl, I would do much worse than that," InuYasha said, glancing at his friend making appropriate eye contact with him.

"Thank Kami you're not a girl."

"Speaking of girls, imagine what Sango would do to you if she found out that you're sleeping with other girls at night," InuYasha smirked as he tried to hold in his laughter. Just thinking about Sango's reaction made him feel somewhat sorry for his friend, but hey, the guy deserved it. Yet Sango should also be reminded that Miroku had a lecherous personality so you should expect it every now and then.

Miroku gulped nervously, giving an obvious sign that he immediately thought about the torture Sango would put him through.

"Oh, and don't you think she should know what you did to girls during high school?" InuYasha laughed this time as he instantly decided to torture his poor friend a little more.

"You wouldn't tell her would you?"

InuYasha would if he needed some good laughs right now, but since he already had his fun, he decided not to tell.

Being the poor lecherous student that he was, and in fact at the time was desperate for friends, Miroku proudly told InuYasha all about the escapades with the ladies back in the day. Whether or not if Miroku was actually proud of those accomplishments, InuYasha didn't know. Hopefully he didn't have any STD's to spread to those girls.

"No, what would be the point? Sango would be kicking your ass, not mine."

"True, true."

"Speaking of Sango, where is she?" May as well ask her boyfriend where his girlfriend was. It saved him the trouble at least.

"She's in her dorm room with Kagome, where else would she be?"

InuYasha didn't reply a thank you to Miroku – he just left Miroku hanging with no words.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you," Miroku warned.

"Why the hell not?"

"A teacher creeping outside a student's dorm room? That wouldn't be a good idea to me," He explained, trying to knock some sense into his friend.

"Whatever," InuYasha scoffed, ignoring his only pal's words.

The worst that could happen was that if anybody woke up in the dead of night. He once read that at three o'clock in the morning was around the time that people would be in their deepest sleep, so they would be like corpses. Completely unaware of anything happening in the outside world.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!"

As InuYasha progressed back into the university to make way to the girls' dorms (fortunately, he knew which dorm number Kagome was in, and from the recent information Miroku told him, Sango would be there too), he thought about how to start off asking Sango. Should he ask her upfront about the whole thing? Well, maybe that would be the best thing – he didn't want to waste any more time.

When he reached dorm room 876, he knocked on the door as loud as he could. InuYasha never was one for consideration for sleeping students but it wasn't like they would wake up and find a teacher banging desperately on a female student's door.

Fortunately, Sango was the one who opened the door and it was quite obvious that InuYasha woke her up: He could clearly see the dark purple of circle underneath her eyes and that she continuously yawned.

"You do realize it's 3 o'clock in the morning, right?"

"Don't kid yourself. I just need to speak to you about something."

"Ask away."

"Don't lie to me when I ask."

"I promise."

"You need to be honest with me."

"Okay, fine! Whatever, now what do you need to know?"

"What's with this bet you and Kagome have been talking about?"

All of a sudden, an uncomfortable silence engulfed the two of them and Sango's face paled ghastly like she was becoming ill.

Truth to be told, Sango didn't know what to say at first. She knew that InuYasha was serious, but if she told him, he'd hate Kagome forever. He knew that she knew the truth, but Sango would be also devastated to see her best friend in pure agony that InuYasha knew that Kagome lied to him. Sango felt partially responsible for setting Kagome up on this bet with InuYasha. To be honest, she could have set the bet with no strings attached; just hook up and break it off, it's that simple. But she wanted Kagome to find the perfect man to spend the rest of her life with, and if it was InuYasha, then she should be happy.

But then, there was the possibility of her and InuYasha getting caught. Sango knew that InuYasha must have tons of enemies out in the world that could expose him for revenge, and that Kagome could also get hurt. Sango hated to do this, but she wanted the best for Kagome. She had to tell InuYasha. But whether if Kagome knew if her closest high school friend would tell her that she herself did this, would she be as angry? No, she'd probably be even angrier.

"She's going to hate me forever if I tell you," Sango whispered, avoiding InuYasha's gaze.

"I don't care! I just need to know! Is it about me?" It was true – he didn't care. He only needed the truth; not a back story of Sango and Kagome's friendship.

"You are the bet."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that Kagome was trying to hook up with you in one month without any strings attached! She was just using you!" Sango exclaimed harshly. She had no choice, but she had to do this. She was exaggerating quite a big, but in order to keep her and InuYasha's relationship a secret, she had to make sure there was nothing going on between them in public. After all, there were small rumours going around. There were appearances to keep and secrets to keep.

InuYasha did or said nothing except stare blankly and coldly at Sango – whom he didn't believe was telling the truth. But her look on her face said it all – Kagome indeed used him and was planning to leave him to uphold her status.

How could she have done this to him? Never before had he felt this much embarrassed. But he also felt his heart break and there were no pieces left to fix. What remained of his love for Kagome turned into dust and he couldn't transform it back. Most of all, InuYasha felt quite angry. All he wanted to do was blow up in her face, break it off and never see her again. If it was his choice. But he couldn't do it. There weren't any other employers looking for half-breeds like him. InuYasha couldn't leave.

This was why he couldn't love anybody – even if what he shared with Kagome wasn't love at all. He couldn't be with anyone else again. He lost Kikyo and now Kagome left him. Or was planning to at least. Even if he was a half-breed, he was raised right like any other gentleman so InuYasha couldn't kill anyone. There was only one person to blame. Kagome.

Maybe his brother Sesshomaru was right. Maybe this was what happened when you let feelings get the better of you. Now, he was prepared to never take that chance again. And he was certain that he was never going to take Kagome back.

Now that he knew for sure that she lied to him, InuYasha was going to see what else she had been lying about. She never once told him about her family – whether if she had any siblings or not. Well this time, InuYasha was going to set the damn records straight. He couldn't believe he didn't know his student well enough. Come to think of it, maybe this was for the best – he shouldn't have been fooling around with Kagome in the first place. Now the wench was going to get exactly what she deserved. He was foolish enough to believe that Kagome was the one for him; he should have listened to his instincts.

"What else was she lying about?" His tone was laced with betrayal, anger and pain.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that innocent bitch look, that won't work on me. Tell me, does Kagome have any living relatives?"

"Yeah, she has a younger brother and a sister named Kikyo. Why?"

Once InuYasha heard his former lover's name, he nearly broke out into hives. What could this have possibly mean? Was she still alive? Not like it matters, InuYasha promised to himself that he wouldn't love anybody again. Not what had happened to him, anyway. Never again would anybody fool around with his emotions – because he wouldn't have any.

Was this Kikyo person, whom Sango had just mentioned, related to the woman that InuYasha had first loved? It couldn't be… it just couldn't. It had to be a coincidence. If only InuYasha could stop trying to fool himself to gain the truth. It was told from his instincts the entire time.


	20. Love Hurts Part 2

**This chapter definitely needs to be re-written. 0_0**

**Love University**

**Love Hurts Part 2**

Love sucked. Literally. There was nothing in the whole damn world that hurt Kagome Higurashi more than loving somebody. That didn't mean she regretted those feelings towards InuYasha. It only meant that she never wanted InuYasha to find out about the bet. Kagome broke it off, but in the end, he found out anyway.

He never wanted to see her again. She hurt him too much. But now he probably didn't trust her, much less actually love her. Kagome knew that he probably had to face discrimination and turmoil when he was growing up and she thought that InuYasha thought she was going to do the same to him. That wasn't true. Kagome actually loved him. But why couldn't she be honest with him?

At first, this bet was supposed to be no strings attached while hooking up with her history teacher. Time seemed to change a lot of things. Kagome grew feelings for her forbidden lover but in the end, they weren't meant to be. Didn't InuYasha love her back? Well, neither of them confessed their true love for each other. So it must mean they were never meant to be.

Or was that just a lie convincing herself this was meant to happen? Kagome didn't know what to think of herself now. A slut. A whore. She deserved this for playing with InuYasha's heart for so long.

She could still remember the horrid memory of InuYasha slamming her out of his life and it wasn't pretty at all. It still made her cry. It still made her feel like she was nothing every night since they broke up. To be honest, Kagome knew that she was reaching for the impossible when she set the bet up with Sango. This was what it felt like.

**:3 :3 :3**

_"_**_Wonder what you did to piss him off this time, Kagome," Sango whispered as quietly as she could but as curious as she could without making Kagome feel too nervous to wonder what was going on with her wonderful lover._**

**_There was nothing more suspenseful than watching Kagome squirm with fear and anxiousness – InuYasha had been acting pretty weird lately. And by lately, Sango meant the past few days._**

**_Kagome first wondered if InuYasha was furious with her about something and she actually considered the possibility that he knew about the bet. Yet he said nothing to her as of yet and did nothing at all. Except for canceling all their dates for which Kagome was planning recently, ignoring Kagome even in History class, stuff like that. It made her bitter to no end and it made her want to chew him out to get the real issue out of him. Surely he must have a problem, and Kagome hated the fact that he was playing hot and cold. Were all men like this?_**

_"_**_Do you think he knows?" Kagome bit her nails anxiously as she continued to stare at her teacher writing notes on the white board._**

**_Sango also felt nervous and was wondering if Kagome, or the rest of the classroom, would feel her heart beat so tremendously peculiar. Sango still felt guilty for unwittingly breaking up her friend and InuYasha. If Kagome knew, luckily she hadn't, she would refuse to even be in the same room with her yet alone make conversation. InuYasha was indeed important to her and Sango couldn't get in the way of love, so she did regret her actions._**

**_In the meantime, however, she spoke to InuYasha the previous night saying that they should have gotten back together. Unfortunately, he refused to even consider that option. But Sango had to admit that she saw the pain and the obvious love he still had for her in his eyes, so she did accomplish something. The thing was, Sango hoped to get him to get re-acquainted with Kagome as quickly as she could before getting enough suspicions from her friend._**

**_Now it was too hopeless to hope for the best._**

_"_**_I don't know, Kagome. How has your relationship been?"_**

_"_**_Sango, I think he does know. He hasn't even tried to call me back; he ignores me all the time and... I don't know what else to do." Kagome's voice while saying those words was between angry and sad. Sango definitely knew that she still loved him._**

**_And in the midst of all this, Sango didn't know what she should do about Miroku. Yes, she contemplated the exact situation if Kagome told Miroku about the bet if it was reversed. Would he be this angry? Would he be that immature to ignore her?_**

_"_**_Why don't you talk to him after class?"_**

_"_**_I'm too scared." It was true – Kagome was frightened to face the full situation at hand. InuYasha would probably turn full demon if she said anything that hurt his feelings. She was scared of what she would say and what he would say in return. Kagome in fact was a confident girl at times, but this was not one of those times. All she wanted to do was hide under her bed and pretend this was all a huge nightmare. But Kagome did NOT regret her feelings for him and she would never wish them away. Not that they would come true, even if she did wish them to disappear._**

_"_**_Come on, Kags, you're the bravest girl I know," Sango encouraged, accidentally raising her voice louder than she intended. But then again, Sango knew that InuYasha would be listening – intentional or not._**

_"_**_I am not brave, Sango."_**

**_Sango rolled her eyes in retaliation. She wasn't lying when she said that Kagome was super brave, but then again, that wasn't the only quality that she had to not lie about. The peril and advantage of being Kagome's best friend, was that you had to put up with her stubborn attitude. Sango had a lot of nerve picking Kagome as her friend._**

_"_**_Keep telling yourself that, and it'll come true," Sango said, causing Kagome to shake in trembling fear._**

**_Sango sighed. Maybe she should have just kept her nasty mouth shut._**

**:3 :3 :3**

_"_**_InuYasha?" Kagome considered herself pretty bold and school-girl like to question her teacher after class where no one would be around. Sango made sure of that, since she forced her to talk to her boyfriend or else things wouldn't get any better. But Kagome also considered the thought of the current situation. Would talking things through really make things better? The crude and obnoxious character of InuYasha was surely the sign of wishful thinking: meaning that there was no chance of patching things up. Depending on what he was really pissed about._**

**_Kagome was damn sure that it had to do with the bet. So what was she going to say? Everything she said to Sango was true enough and it would hurt InuYasha even more. What was a college student to do? Especially when it came to awkward moments with her boyfriend?_**

**_InuYasha unfortunately didn't reply: he only glanced for a mere twenty seconds before scoffing and correcting some papers. Kagome should have felt grateful that his painfully scary eyes weren't staring at her, but she felt insulted that he still didn't want to talk to her. Jerk._**

**_Kagome cleared her throat as loudly as she could, hoping to gain the object of her affection's attention. It worked._**

_"_**_If you've got something to say just say it!" InuYasha screeched, even baring his fangs._**

_"_**_Why don't you say whatever you have to say?"_**

_"_**_I don't know what you're talking about," InuYasha murmured while avoiding her overconfident pissed off gaze._**

_"_**_Just talk to me, Yasha, you've been avoiding me for some time now."_**

**_InuYasha looked like he was going to reply to that, but then he changed his mind by rolling his golden honey eyes and shutting his mouth shut._**

_"_**_InuYasha? Say something, please," Kagome pleaded, "I can't stand not knowing what the problem is if you can't open up to me. Don't you trust me?"_**

_"_**_No, I don't!" InuYasha stood up, causing Kagome to flinch with the anger and power in his voice. She never heard him that angry before (apart from the whole Bankotsu issue) so she felt more scared and stupid than before to confront her boyfriend._**

**_The point was, she knew now for sure that he knew about everything. But what words of condolence could she say to make everything better again? Maybe words wouldn't do much good – it's what you do that counts. Doesn't it work that way?_**

_"_**_W-what?" Kagome hoped this was all a nightmare. A creepy, scary non-existent nightmare that only plagued her because she was feeling guilty of what she was hiding from InuYasha. Unfortunately, this wasn't the case._**

_"_**_You heard me," InuYasha stated as emotionless as he could possibly sound. But Kagome could tell that he was hurting and that made Kagome want to cry because she never really wanted to hurt him._**

_"_**_I don't know what you're talking about," Kagome whispered, pretending that she had no clue when really she did. Sometimes, Kagome never liked to fully address or face the situation at hand- and it made her feel like she was avoiding it. It was true._**

_"_**_Keh. Typical of you to say so," InuYasha scoffed, sitting back down again._**

_"_**_Seriously, why are you avoiding me?"_**

_"_**_Gee, I don't know! Why don't you make A BET with Sango to get the answer out of me!"_**

**_Kagome was speechless; it was true she made a bet with Sango, but he didn't have to make the current argument worse than it already was._**

**_She didn't even know what to say in response – seeing that he already said what she was going to say. Why confess to someone like him if he's only going to make her feel guiltier and much more horrible?_**

_"_**_Yeah, that's right – you've got nothing to say because it's true, isn't it?"_**

**_Again, all Kagome did was stare at InuYasha and stay silent. Why even say anything at all?_**

_"_**_That's what I thought, and I thought you were different," InuYasha murmured, deciding to take his leave._**

_"_**_Wait, InuYasha! I still love you!"_**

_"_**_Who could ever love a hideous half-breed like me?" InuYasha ignored the declaration of love coming from his admiring student, and as quickly as he could without seeing her tears, he left the room._**

**_Kagome nearly collapsed on the floor while still hearing the most self-depressing words that no one should have been saying. Everything that he said to her made her love for him fall part in a thousand pieces. Everything that he said to her made her want to go crawl up in her closet and hide there for the rest of her life without any other interactions from her friends. Everything that he had said was too sensitive for Kagome to bear, and thus the tears of regret began to show on her pale cheeks._**

**_He had a distinctive point though: it was her fault that he was like this to her. If only Kagome ENDED the bet before InuYasha even knew what she was talking about. If only she could have told the truth. Instead, she had to lie in order to prevent her relationship with InuYasha from ending. She couldn't help but think that she was selfish for what she had done. Would she ever forgive herself?_**

**:3 :3 :3**

"Kagome?"

"It's my fault, Sango. You never heard what he said about me," Kagome started to cry again, and Sango started to hush her down but her attempts were not working.

"Kagome, everything is going to be okay, I promise."

Sango wanted her best friend happy and if she clearly knew that Sango had something to do with her and InuYasha's breakup, she'd be kicked out of the dorm and would never be heard from ever again. Sango felt worse about this than she let on…

"No it's not, Sango. He was right. It's my fault that we're through! It's my fault that he had to find out this way!" Kagome screamed, ignoring all attempts from her sympathetic best friend.

"It's not too late to talk things over with him."

"You don't understand! He never wants to see me again. He made that perfectly clear after History," Kagome sobbed all the while without looking into Sango's chocolate brown eyes.

The problem now was what she was going to do while she was in History class. If she needed help with her homework, who would she turn to? Aside from Sango. If Kagome didn't get the lesson of the day, who could help her understand? She had to admit that it would be frigging hard to stay in the same room with him when all he's going to do is ignore her. He'd probably pretend like this relationship never even happened. That was what the worst possible situation that could happen.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up: he still loves you," Sango hugged her best friend and she suddenly felt like she was going to cry too. What was there not to cry about? Her friend was without a doubt going to be depressed for the rest of college. If she didn't do anything that is. Sango felt like she owed it to Kagome and she wanted her heart to be in the right place. No. All she wanted was Kagome to be and feel happy again.

"How do you know that?"

Before Sango could reply, the irony of the situation came to hand: the radio that Sango bought rang a familiar Avril Lavigne tune and it only made things worse...

_I can be tough_

_I can be strong_

_But with you, it's not like that at all_

_There's a girl_

_That gives a shit_

_Behind this wall_

_You just walk through it_

_And I remember all those crazy things you said_

_You left them running through my head_

_You're always there_

_You're everywhere_

_And right now I wish you were here..._

As Kagome listened inventively to this song, she knew that those lyrics related to her and InuYasha. It only made her more sad and more depressed as the song went on describing the pain the singer had felt for this one man who was gone forever...

If only this was a nightmare. If only this was an unrealistic wonderland. If only InuYasha still loved her, even though Sango said he still did. But how could she possibly know something like that? Unless...

Kagome stopped crying, but more importantly, she stopped breathing altogether.

_Sango?_


	21. The Wrong Type Of Distraction

**And now I bring you the newly edited chapter 21! ^_^**

**Love University**

**The Wrong Type of Distraction**

College was hell to Kagome Higurashi. Now that she wasn't currently with InuYasha anymore – since that fateful event that happened in that one history class – she had to tell herself it was for the best. It had to be for the best, right?

He was a teacher; she was a student, for Christ's sake! She had to repeat that to herself for a long time, but she wished that she should have listened to Sango in the first place. Because this was the biggest mistake of her life, Kagome repeated over and over again how dumb she was for apparently "leading InuYasha on" as he called it.

Since he wanted nothing to do with her anymore, Kagome honestly considered changing classes and an inner voice told her to do it. She couldn't bear to be in the same classroom and be in the same place as InuYasha anymore. It only distracted her from her studies and it made her feel even worse than she already had.

So she talked to one of the counselors at the University, and since Kagome couldn't explain the real reason why she wanted to drop out of History (Kami knows why she even signed up for it), she had to lie. Fortunately, he believed her but at the same time, Kagome felt bad for lying to somebody who actually wanted to help her. And thus, she had a free study period since it was too late to begin taking any other courses that would be considerably useful for her. But hey: anything to take her mind off of InuYasha.

But it wouldn't be easy. He was one of the first real men that she encountered that actually liked her for who she was. At least, that's what she thought. How did she know that InuYasha also wasn't guilty of committing something treacherous behind her back? Maybe he had something to hide as well. That could be the reason why he guarded himself all the time – he didn't want people to know any secrets of his own. Maybe InuYasha was afraid of being judged again. Maybe that was what he was really angry about… now he probably thought she was no better from anyone else.

It made Kagome empathize him in that sense. If that was the case, then maybe the two of them being together wouldn't be impossible. She had secrets she had never told anybody; ever. She was afraid of being shunned because the powers she had possessed certainly made her different than everybody else. Somehow being self-conscious of what other people would think of her made her feel scared and useless. She knew she shouldn't feel that way, but she did. Maybe InuYasha felt that way too, but he knew he wouldn't let anybody else see his true self. Was that why he acted stuck-up and like a jerk? Kagome had to admit that was probably the case.

Kagome tapped her pencil in a series of troubled patterns – and it was a sign of not being able to concentration. Anybody else would be correct thinking that she was distracted.

She was distracted for obvious reasons but working in the silent library of the University didn't calm her distress however. She was too hung up on her and InuYasha's break-up. And she was half-tempted to cry her heart out again; this was her first taste of love.

Kagome could h ear the clock ticking from a distance, and to her own imagination it boomed with every second. Same went for her very heart – it pounded but slowly, and sweat formed upon her forehead, and Kagome could feel the heat of the room finally get to her. Or was this all her dramatic imagination?

She tried to complete her Chemistry homework – a few labs and a few missing assignments, but nothing too serious. Kagome tried to put her mind unto the true reason why she was here – to become a nurse.

Helping people was her specialty, yet why couldn't she do anything? It was like she was turning into a whole new person. A selfish woman who only cared about getting into a man's pants. That was Kagome weeks ago when she first set eyes on InuYasha. She only cared about sleeping with him without any strings attached. A friendly fling as it were. Yet her heart got broken in the end.

_I would have gotten caught anyway__,_ Kagome thought bitterly to herself before laying her head upon her textbook.

She was too tired to do anything – even though it was currently 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Kagome had next to no sleep last night, only because she was thinking about InuYasha. She kept the conversations between her and him, and her and Sango in her mind – just as a reminder of what had happened this year.

Kagome yawned, uncaring of how loud it was. Ironically, the librarian didn't show up for her regular duty of checking in textbooks from the students that have borrowed them.

Kagome didn't care anymore. She knew that Sango cared about her, but what had truly broke the two of them apart? Kagome could hardly talk to Sango anymore and they barely hung out. Was it because of her feelings for InuYasha that got in the way of their friendship? She wished she could have done something with Sango in an attempt to make up, but she had nothing to say. Not because she hated Sango, but things felt more awkward around her more than ever.

Though she was curious as to HOW InuYasha found out about everything. Who could have told? Kagome felt that was strange – no one else knew except her and Sango... Wait... Did Sango tell?

Her heart beat faster than a mustang would in the wind. No. Kagome refused for one second that Sango could have done this. Kagome knew that SHE in general never told anybody, so she had no choice but to accept the reality of the situation. Sango could have told someone else who told InuYasha. If that were true, that could be the reason why Sango was desperate enough to make amends with her. But at the same time, why didn't Sango tell her? Well, Kagome had to think of what her reaction would have been if Sango did tell her that she must have slipped out to InuYasha about the truth of the bet. She would have killed Sango for sure. Was Sango afraid of telling Kagome because she was afraid of being dumped of her friend? Kagome wouldn't risk her friendship, so what had Sango have to lose? Maybe she was pressured into telling, but that was very unlikely. So now that Kagome figured out about who told who stuff, what was she going to do with Sango? Their friendship was strained for sure now, so she had no clue if talking to her about this would fix anything or make things worse.

Truth be told, Kagome only had one other female friend – Ayame, but she didn't know. Not that she couldn't be trusted, but Kagome felt that if she told Ayame, she was scared about what her reaction would have been. Kagome didn't know what Ayame would do in her shoes so she was a scaredy-cat to even ask.

"Kagome?"

Speak of the devil – Ayame's supposed fling Koga had shown up. Not that Kagome was annoyed, but was slightly curious as to why he wanted to see her. Didn't he and Ayame love each other like she implied? Or did they break up, not that Kagome would be surprised – she missed out on every piece of gossip that occurred between her friends, since she was in her own dream world with InuYasha. But look at how that turned out. She should just grow up.

"Koga, what are you doing here?" Kagome raised her head trying to feign a nice smile for her friend.

"I happened to be in the neighbourhood, so I wanted to say hi."

"Where's Ayame?" Kagome asked, sparing the pleasantries for now.

"Let's just say we've come to a disagreement about something, so now we're taking a break," Koga replied somewhat sadly and flickered his icy blue eyes unto the ground; apparently interested in his runners rather than looking into Kagome's eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Kagome – I was being a jerk to her."

Kagome placed her hands on top of Kouga's sun-kissed hand as friendly as she could without flirting.

She knew for certain that before he and Ayame hooked up, he always proclaimed to be in love with her. Unfortunately, Kagome couldn't reciprocate his feelings and only thought of him as a friend. Apparently, he was too stubborn to admit that. Even when he was with Ayame, he was always looking for an excuse to flirt with her.

"Kagome, I knew you would always be there for me," Koga immediately flew his hand on top of her own, and he gazed into her eyes.

"What are friends for, Koga?" Kagome smiled back, trying to let him know of what their relationship actually was.

She could tell that Koga was hurt by that accusation: the sparkle in his eyes disappeared and his smile slightly fell. Kagome almost felt guilty for saying that to him, but she knew that he had to know that they could only be friends.

"Listen, I was wondering if you would want to hang out. Just as friends," Koga proposed.

Kagome was tempted to accept his offer. She could really use a friend right now. She wouldn't know how to act around Sango, hell, Kagome never knew where Ayame was at the moment. This was coming from the person who didn't know which classes her friends took. Some friend Kagome was. Well, maybe a night out with Koga wouldn't be a bad idea, since she had no one else. Also, maybe it would get an idea into his head that was all they could be right now. After all, Kagome only loved one person and now they weren't together anymore.

She was daydreaming of the moment if she told Koga about her and InuYasha. Actually scratch that! Bad idea: Koga bitched and quite loudly proclaimed that he hated InuYasha because he was a half-demon and a MUTT. Considering that dogs and wolfs were in the same family, Kagome couldn't explain the reality to him.

"Kagome?"

"Sorry."

"So?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, Koga. It would be great," Kagome smiled as she rushed her sentence.

What was there to worry about? Obviously not InuYasha. She should let herself be happy for a change; after all, her life shouldn't revolve around InuYasha. She just needed a distraction.

"Great," Koga smiled back.

For some reason, Kagome felt a strong but sick feeling in her gut. Oh, boy. That was all she could say.

**:3 :3 :3**

Much to Koga and Kagome's dismay, they had no idea that a certain someone was listening in to the conversation. At first, it was unintentional, but once the scoop got much more interesting, InuYasha couldn't resist. He could have really cared less of what the mangy wolf had to say in front of _Kagome_, but once he asked her out on a date, he felt angry for some reason. He felt as if Koga was deemed unworthy of Kagome's affections.

But why the hell would he feel that way? He and Kagome never saw each other anymore. Yet he poked his nose into her business? Well, maybe the wench did deserve it since she couldn't leave his matters alone.

It was hard for him at first to accept that they were through. There was no way he could go back to her – not after what she did to him. To his heart, his soul and his pride. He told her the truth when she came to see him after class on that one day. No one could ever love someone like him – a half-demon.

It was hard for him to learn that she would never be at his side when he would go to the park when he needed to think. She would never smile at him lovingly or comfort him when he would need comforting. She would never love him again.

Yet, why did he feel protective over her when the wolf asked her out on a date? He knew that she couldn't have feelings for him, but he didn't pay attention to details like that anymore. But it still made him satisfied to know that she didn't like Koga in that way.

InuYasha glanced at the nearby clock. It was only ten after, and he didn't think it would take him this long to just check out an extra copy of this teacher's copy of the semester II textbook for history.

He had no damn idea why he stood frozen still near the doors. But he had no intention of listening into the wolf and wench's conversation. Yet he still listened anyway. He also had no idea why he couldn't have just barged in – the librarian was out for the day, apparently.

InuYasha scoffed. He could get the damn book anytime. He could just leave right now and never come back. But he didn't.

"Mr. Takahashi?" A familiar feminine voice snapped him from his deep thinking.

"Just let the mutt be, Kagome."

InuYasha wanted nothing more than to start a fight with this guy – he always managed to piss him off for no reason at all. Damn flea-bitten wolf!

"Excuse us, Mr. Takahashi," Kagome spoke calmly and clearly. InuYasha couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that she spoke as if she forgot any of what their history together had ever happened.

But at the same time, InuYasha thought it was for the best. And so the young teacher moved, giving the two of them enough space for them to squeeze through. Life was a bitch.

**:3 :3 :3**

"Where's Kagome?" Miroku pointed out for the fifth time that Wednesday night. Even though Sango was his girlfriend, he couldn't help but feel concerned for his friend Kagome. After all, he admitted to himself that he did play a part in Kagome and InuYasha's break-up. He was scared to admit it to Sango – who would definitely kill him for sure, or she would just castrate him in the night with a rusted carving knife. Just the thought of that made him cringe in fear and disgust.

"She's at the library," Sango replied without sounding too sad. She knew that it was her fault that Kagome had become more distant from Sango. What if she knew? What if Kagome figured out that Sango told InuYasha of their bet? Not only did that thought made her ashamed, it made her well, ashamed. Sango wanted to apologize, but she couldn't say for sure if Kagome knew or not. Only time would tell. Besides, Kagome had made no move as to make up their friendship. Sango was sure that neither of them wanted to end it, so she knew that she had to give Kagome space to make sure that whatever apology she wanted to say she could say. Same went for Sango.

"Why are you so tense, my dear Sango?" Miroku asked concernedly, but Sango knew that there was some flirtatious tone to it.

Before she knew it, she could feel a certain pair of hands rubbing her shoulders, and Kami, did it ever feel good! Sango sighed, leaning into Miroku's chest as he continued the massage. Who knew that the pervert would not act perverted for once? Well, it was a nice change, but she wasn't used to this side of him. But that thought came clearly before she felt one of his "cursed" hands flowing down her back and unto her ass.

She felt insulted and infuriated! How dare should he still try things on her right now! Sango was half-tempted to kick his ass, but then again, he was concerned about her... Nah, she was going to slap the shit out of him.

"Sango?" Miroku noticed that his current girlfriend escaped his clutches and had just left the room.

He used this time to think of the present situation going on at the University. He considered his mouth a curse, just like his wretched hand. But he wouldn't know what to do about the Kagome and InuYasha bit, but there was only one thing that he could do. Confess his involvement to Sango first. Maybe he would confess to Kagome and InuYasha too, but since Miroku already talked to him... it would probably make things worse. So, Miroku figured that he should just keep his mouth shut. What he should have done all along. He should not have mentioned the bet to InuYasha. He should have went along his business and not overheard the girls talking like he was a peeping tom. Too late, he guessed.

Unfortunately, the poor guy should not have used this time to think of anything except how to avoid his girlfriend from smacking him. Too late.

Sango violently bashed his head with an alarm clock she recently threw out in the garbage. It satisfied Sango to see Miroku whine and complain about the pain. A smile was finally shown on her lips as she continued to see him cry.

"Sango, what was that for?"

"You knew what that's for, you pervert," Sango scoffed, sitting back down on her bed.

"You've got it wrong! My hand is cursed, nothing more!" Miroku cried out, trying to convince Sango that it actually was true his hand was cursed. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be the case.

"Listen, Miroku, I know you don't normally give massages like that – especially to other women, so what's going on?" Sango asked suspiciously. For the past few days, Miroku had been surprising Sango with little gifts and even treated her like what a woman should be treated like. He acted like a gentleman when they were on their public date to a cafe recently – he pulled up her chair, he opened and closed the door and even let her in first! Sango knew she should feel pampered, but she only felt suspicion. It could be that Miroku had something on his conscience. She just needed to find out what.

"N-nothing's wrong," Miroku lied. He gulped nervously before seeing his girl of his dreams narrow her beautiful brown eyes, not believing him. Why didn't anybody believe him?

"Okay, okay, I admit that...," Miroku swallowed nervously before saying quietly, "I told InuYasha about the bet," Miroku closed his ears shut; afraid of the deadly wrath Sango would place upon him.

"What?" Sango screeched before smacking him for one last time on the head with the broken alarm clock.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself!"

"There was no way you could have known... unless..." Sango flashed back to the night when Kagome told her that she could not deal with lying to InuYasha anymore. She knew that she sent Miroku out, but...

"You EAVESDROPPER!" Sango smacked him once more, causing Miroku to yelp. "HOW COULD YOU!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I thought it meant something else!"

"What do you mean?" Sango inquired, her tone laced with suspicion.

"I thought that you and Kagome were... you know."

"Pervert," Sango rolled her eyes before leaving Miroku by himself.

Sango could have kicked her boyfriend right out of her dorm room, but decided against it. He suffered enough, after all. Or did he? Out of all the people that could have caused InuYasha and Kagome to break up unexpectedly, she certainly didn't expect Miroku to have his role in it.


	22. Just A Dream

**Love University**

**Just A Dream**

_I__nuYasha Takahashi, being a clever demon of his stature, would know the difference between reality and imagination. No matter how many other people thought he was stupid, he knew that humans were jealous of demons' superior brain power and strength as well. That was one of the reasons why demons, but especially half-demons, were despised._

_For extremely difficult circumstances, he knew that this was definitely a dream. One, he did not recognize his surroundings. InuYasha knew he must be in a forest – tall pines of the Japanese variety and he still knew nothing about where he was. The forest was unrecognizable to him. He didn't do as much travelling as he wanted to; no matter where he'd end up, his presence would most likely be unwanted._

_Second, at this time of year, the sun would never shine this brightly and the illusion of the peace and quiet this forest had was not realistic. In these modern times, more people began to modernize Japan and take advantage of their country's valuable resources. Unless, this dream was taking place in a different country, it was highly unlikely. It was just like the humans that took advantage of everything; it was just like them to think of only power and money._

_Third of all, he fell asleep trying to tell himself that he was not jealous of Kagome and Koga's relationship – if they even had one at all – and that she had moved on. Something that Kagome should have done all this time instead of leading InuYasha on._

_He had to admit that he still loved her, but it was very hard to reignite it now that he knew the truth. The truth that destroyed them both._

_"__InuYasha," A familiar female voice whispered, letting the wind carry his name to InuYasha's adorable dog ears._

_Just hearing his name being called out made him feel shivers run down his spine. It made his heart pound with excitement and adrenaline, just waiting to see who called him... It also made him curious, just a tiny bit. At first he thought it was Kagome, since she called him that lovingly when they were together. But now, just the thought of it being her made him vile and disgusted. He still felt that way and he thought that still feeling that way towards her would never change. At least, he hoped so. For once, he hoped that it would be his mother, trying to give him motherly advice that mothers do. He hoped that his mother would give him love and the peace of mind that he hadn't felt in the longest time since she perished from the world of the living._

_"__InuYasha," The voice called out again, only filled with more warmth and happiness. Maybe he was right... Maybe it was his mother..._

_When he took a few steps forward, blasts of pure, clean aura the colour of blue shot out from the Earth itself and also blinded InuYasha temporarily. He knew that it wasn't any threat – someone with the power of a Priestess must have possessed this. Wait... Was it who he thought it was?_

_"__InuYasha," The voice shouted out before the bursts of purifying power disappeared instantly..._

_"__Kikyo?" He whispered, while telling himself that he hoped that it was her... He needed to see her... InuYasha had missed her in all these years and he hoped that she was still alive and not dead anymore... But then he realized that she would never return to him..._

_"__InuYasha... you know why I'm here," She stated plainly, without the warmth and love that a wife would hold for her husband._

_"__Why are you here?"_

_She cracked a hint of a smile, something that she would never do while being around him. InuYasha had to admit that this was the first time that he had seen her smile, even if it was a tiny one... It looked good on her..._

_But before he could truly tell if it was genuine, it ended with a sad expression that truly made InuYasha feel sad as well._

_"__You know why I'm here," She repeated only that she added a frustrated grunt to the mix._

_"__No, I don't!" InuYasha snapped back, but then felt nothing but regret. He never used to yell at her, nor did he ever hurt Kikyo... Yet, he still felt nothing but the pain, and no love that a husband would hold for his wife... Why?_

_"__There is truly no point in denying it, InuYasha... We've been over this before... Go back to her," Kikyo answered with another solemn smile on her face, but it hadn't quite reached her dark eyes..._

_InuYasha couldn't say anything after hearing what he didn't think that she'd say to him. Even this was a dream..._

_"__Go back to her!" Kikyo screamed, snapping InuYasha out of his daydream..._

_"__I couldn't," Was all he could say... It felt like his mind refused to answer anything, or accept any adequate or not answer. It felt like all he should do was be with Kikyo, but he couldn't. InuYasha didn't feel the chemistry between them anymore. So was he only feeling guilty because he moved on from her? Or was he just responsible for her disappearance or probable death?_

_"__We all know that there's more to that than what you're saying."_

_InuYasha clenched his fists. There were parts of him that wanted him to surrender and give into Kikyo's demands of being happy with Kagome... but the larger part wanted him to NEVER love anyone again, because look what had happened with Kikyo and Kagome. Both of them failed him..._

_Would he give up his pride to his heart? Would he give up a piece of himself to give in to his ex-lover's wishes? These questions, and much more were coming, were better to be left unanswered. For once, he had no answer to anything. For once, he had nothing to say. He had nothing to prove. Maybe Kikyo was right. Maybe going back to Kagome would be the best thing; maybe she just wanted him to be happy..._

_"__Goodbye, InuYasha," Kikyo started to use her purification powers to slowly vanish into the too perfect sunlight, only this time, there was no blinding of the eyes and there weren't any sounds that illuminated from Kikyo's presence. Instead, there wasn't any clear sight of her anymore, which made InuYasha wonder if he was really dreaming this at all..._

_**:3 :3 :3**_

She couldn't do it. She couldn't possibly try to forget him. As much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't bear to live without him, but if Kagome told that to Koga, it would wreck his hopes of getting together with her. But it wasn't like she had feelings for him in any way apart from friendship. If only Koga knew that, but his pride outweighed his brilliant mind.

Kagome was sitting down, depressed of the current situation at this one club that Koga took her to. She had heard of the prestige of said dance club; it was too exclusive for anybody to enter without a reservation. So she was shocked and somewhat surprised that Koga even managed to get both of them in, yet she knew she couldn't feel like dancing with anybody at the moment. Even dressing up at her best didn't make her feel better. That was how serious the situation was.

Kagome sighed heavily as she continued to lazily watch Koga dance with some beautiful woman he couldn't resist to dance with.

There was only one person she wanted to dance with, but he wanted nothing to do with her now. Was this supposed to be this hard?

No matter how many times she wanted to be happy, Kagome's happiness was mostly given to InuYasha. Now, he probably ripped it apart and wished that he couldn't have accepted such a gift.

If anything, Kagome knew that she had to apologize again for what she did. Truth was, she tried writing out her frustrated feelings, but it somehow didn't work out the way she wanted it to. So sending a letter was a big no.

But what else was she supposed to do? She had to sort out her feelings somehow. She knew that she had to talk with InuYasha face to face, but that was even harder to do than writing.

She wanted to talk to Sango more than anything, but she was still kind of angry at her for keeping this from her. Now, Kagome even wondered if there was anything else to do with her. She couldn't be mad at her best friend, yet she was even angrier at the thought of losing Sango. But what she had done just made Kagome want to lose it and tear things apart. Even her own world.

There were no other friends to talk to, so Kagome had to make up a choice. She had no choice but to talk to Sango. She did miss her after all these weeks of ignoring her and pretending to do something else when Sango tried to apologize. Kagome couldn't help it – InuYasha was her whole world and losing him made her more upset with herself.

Truth be told, she didn't know how to start. Could she apologize to Sango first? Or should she be a good friend and listen to what Sango had to say?

"Kagome! Come dance with us!" Koga yelled, totally oblivious to Kagome's sudden sulking.

Kagome gave nothing back but a smile and a signal telling him that she didn't want to dance.

All she wanted to do was go back to her dorm room and sleep. If it was her choice, she would sleep for the rest of eternity and not worry about anything. But it wasn't. It was never her choice. The only choice she had was to tell InuYasha, but she just held on too long while she could. If only Kagome could turn back time...

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Koga asked worriedly, sitting beside her, obviously tired from dancing.

"It's nothing, Koga," Kagome tried to give him a convincing smile to say so otherwise, but Koga didn't believe her.

"Listen, Kagome. You said we were just friends right? Why don't you tell me what the problem is?"

Koga sure was hell was not stupid when he noticed that Kagome didn't want to dance with him. Yes, he probably thought that she thought that he wouldn't notice, but he was smarter than he appeared to be. When he first saw that Kagome didn't dance with him, he was sure that she was just fine – just not in the mood to dance just yet. Turn that "just yet" into a couple of hours, and he definitely thought that something was wrong. Koga didn't think that she was exhausted, but she must have had something on her mind. He intended to find out what.

Kagome didn't know if she should tell Koga about InuYasha – she knew about the two's rivalry and if by anything, saying so would make things worse. Lying to him would be a bad idea and he would eventually find out. She bit her lip as she tried to think over her options. Maybe she should reveal some information, but not everything. Kagome knew that she could trust Koga – he was definitely a good friend. He would never betray her; he was loyal, brave, and humourous and had a good heart. Maybe she could tell him. But not yet. She knew that he still had feelings for her.

"I don't know what I should do, Koga."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sango and I are just..." Kagome drifted apart so she could think about what to say next, "not close to each other anymore. We've had a huge fight about this guy... and now I don't know whether to apologize to her, or should just listen to what she has to say." That was the best way she could put it in this situation. There was no way she could tell him what his name was, only the fight with Sango.

"How long was this going on for?"

"We haven't talked to each other in a few weeks, and I still don't know what to say to her."

"Was the fight bad enough that one of you had to move out?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to talk to Koga. Not to sound too picky or anything, but he sounded too much like a therapist. Well, beggars can't be choosers – she didn't have anyone else to talk to at the moment. Besides, Koga was her friend.

"No, but things have gotten more awkward."

"Well, who started to really bicker?"

Kagome was about to say Sango, but she hesitated. She didn't really know who started what, but she was pretty sure that she herself had caused this whole mess. It was her fault for starting the bet with Sango in the first place. If she hadn't done that, would she and InuYasha have been together at that point?

"It's my entire fault, Koga," Kagome started to cry. She really had nothing else to do except that. It was the first time she shed tears since a week ago when she was sleeping. Alone. Sango, at the time, was staying in Miroku's room to make sure that he didn't bed any more sophomores.

It really had been Kagome's fault and she didn't want any other people to tell her otherwise.

"So who's the guy? Is it someone I know?"

"No you don't know him, but all I know for sure is that I want him back."

Kagome closed her eyes, and for the first time, she wanted to pretend that this was nothing but a nightmare.

_ "__You're really in love with him, aren't you?" Koga gazed at her, his eyes calculating and serious; all what Koga wanted for her was to be truly happy. Back before he and Ayame were together, he never quite took the hint that Kagome was not looking for a boyfriend. _

_"__Yeah, I think so." It was true love, pure and simple. _

_"__Does he make you happy?" _

_That had been the question; did InuYasha really make her happy? Of course he did… But it wasn't until this moment that Kagome had realized that InuYasha really meant the world to her. Over the past few days, she rationalized that he was one of those guys that she could never forget about. _

_"__Then go after him. As long as he treats you right, he's a good guy, right?" It was ironic to say the last that Koga, of all people, should say this to her. But she knew that in her heart, he had been trying to cheer her up. _


	23. Saying Sorry Had Its Benefits

**Love University**

**Saying Sorry Had Its Benefits**

She had to admit it – after what Koga had told her last night, Kagome somewhat felt a little better. She knew that he was right; she should be the one to apologize first. Even though Kagome didn't tell her friend the whole story, both of them knew that she should take responsibility into making up with her friend. She could not stay mad at Sango forever; after all, she was one of her only female friends she had in her life after high school had ended.

But who knew that saying sorry would be difficult? Well, if you have a stubborn ego then yes, it would. If you had a different perspective of what was right and wrong, then yes it would be hard. Kagome, unfortunately, possessed these qualities and she now knew what she was doing to poor Sango was wrong. She couldn't ignore her forever.

She had to realize that boys weren't everything as well. Kagome, being one that hardly had epiphanies, instantly remembered the one rule that she and Sango had when they were in high school: friendship came before anything else.

Kagome could feel the tears water up in her eyes. She had been told by her mother at one time that her and Sango's friendship was one of a kind. Rare; Hard to find; Must be treasured delicately.

Kagome realized right then and there that she let her infatuation with InuYasha take hold of her emotions and that she hardly cared about anything or in this case about anyone else. She was so selfish and was stuck in her own dream world while every one else in her life had problems much worse than her own. How could she act that stupid?

Currently, she was sitting uncomfortably at her desk in the dorm room. She was trying to come up with an acceptable apology she could present to Sango, but it was difficult. Memories of her and Sango popped up in her mind repeatedly. So should she reference one of their memories together? Would that help her come around?

If only Kagome could have listened to Sango in the beginning. Life was too much sometimes.

For the fiftieth time in ten minutes, Kagome yawned like it was the end of the world. It was four o'clock in the morning and her body was pushing for rest, but Kagome's mind was stronger: she wasn't giving up on the apology note that could repair her and Sango's precious friendship. A friendship that she should not have recklessly through away for a guy, for Christ's sake.

She also knew that Sango would still be asleep at this time; she was never the type to pull an all-nighter (unless her grade depended on it). Sango was never the type of person to blow off a paper, quiz, test, project, etc. Even if she was partnered with the worst possible person there was. Even if she was ill. That was one quality that Kagome wished that she had – was determination.

"Kagome? What are you still doing up?"

"Sango! You should be sleeping," Kagome squeaked out a reply (literally).

She felt as though she was lucky – Sango never gave up on anything, and even though Kagome should be the one to say sorry, Sango still talked to her and stuff, but not as much as before. Kagome felt guiltier than ever just thinking about it. Was Sango really ever mad at her at all?

"You should know me by now, Kags."

Sango even called Kagome by her old nickname, which meant a lot to her; Sango came up with it while the two of them were in junior high. It made Kagome feel more appreciated by Sango's friendliness toward her, yet she kept telling herself that she didn't deserve that type of kindness. She was pretty rude to blow up on Sango like that, yet she felt like she was lucky that Sango didn't know that.

"Listen, I just want to talk to you, San-San," Kagome threw in her nickname to Sango, which she hadn't even used in YEARS. She knew that Sango liked being called that, but Kagome hardly ever used it since they were in university.

"Sure," Sango rushed in an extra breath of air before sitting back down on her bed again.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you lately. I really shouldn't have ignored you like that Sango," Kagome sobbed, letting her tears spill out from her chocolate-y coloured eyes. "I was just too stupid thinking about InuYasha and not about what's more important – our friendship."

Sango wasn't sure of what to say – here her best friend was, saying sorry like she lost her mother in a fire, or that she had been abused... Sango knew that she truly was sorry about what had been happening lately between them, but Sango wouldn't let her take the credit for everything. Now, she was glad that Kagome was speaking to her again more like a friend rather than a roommate for the past week or two. Now, Sango could tell Kagome how sorry she was for telling the truth to InuYasha. She was also glad about the fact that Kagome put their friendship first, but was also felt a twinge of sadness. Sango knew that Kagome was happy with InuYasha, yet now she sacrificed her love for him to give to Sango. Now, Sango was more determined than ever to get the two of them back together.

"I should apologize, Kagome. I should not have put you and InuYasha in that position. You guys were happy, and it just slipped out when I was talking with him... I really should not have said anything, and I apologize."

Kagome should have felt relieved when Sango said those words, but she didn't. She felt guiltier to put Sango in THIS position of guilt. Was Sango jealous of her and InuYasha's relationship? Could she not have held her own ground when she was with Miroku? Was this the real reason she broke the two of them up? Was it because her and Miroku's relationship falling apart?

"What about you and Miroku?" Kagome said after a moment's worth of silence.

"We're still together," Sango pursed her lips and tried with all her might to not cry, "but I fear it's not going to last."

"What happened?" Kagome moved on the bed beside Sango, giving her a sisterly hug. One that she herself had not received in a long time.

"I just can't take anymore of that pervert's lechery! All he cares about is getting laid," Sango growled, not meaning to take out her recently released frustration on her friend, who was shocked of her sudden outburst.

"Do you want me to put in a good word for you?" Kagome offered. After all, it was the least she could do to make sure that they've patched things up. Second of all, she was saddened by the fact that Sango was burdened by the fact that Miroku was being unfaithful to her. Sango deserved to be happy – not treated like a personal whore.

"No thanks, but I think I can manage," Sango wiped the angry tears from her face as she breathed in long, calm breaths.

"How about a movie to cheer you up?"

Seeing Sango brighten up and acting perky was what also made Kagome happy. The smile that was slowly rising like the morning sun just made Kagome smile as well. Ah, the golden youth of friendship...

"Hmm. I'm torn between seeing the deliciously handsome Chris Hemsworth in Thor or Dwayne Johnson kicking Vin Diesel's ass."

"It doesn't matter to me," Kagome giggled hearing of her friend's opinions about their favourite movies.

Sango had also laughed, meaning that their friendship was more than ready to be on the road to recovery.

**:3 :3 :3**

History class was going to be epic. Well, not technically epic – but you know what InuYasha meant. For the first time in his life, he was going to give up his arrogant pride of a half-demon, so he could apologize to Kagome. He was going to try with all his might to get her back. He made her happy, and he was sure that she made him happy...

Yet, he was nervous about the plan he was going to initiate after class. What if she wouldn't take him back? What if she already moved on with Koga? Well, he rather doubted that, but still – it wouldn't hurt to check things out.

After his dream, he was pretty sure that his conscience was clear – Kagome was the only woman for him and that he could not afford to go all anal on her about the bet. Besides, it was in the past. Surely, she must have had her reasons to keep it from him. It was a sweet gesture to be sure, but, at the time, InuYasha hardly cared about being protected from anything.

You'd think that a simple dream would not change much, but it did to InuYasha. Or maybe it was just because he inwardly admitted that he missed Kagome, so that could have been the cause for the sudden change of heart.

InuYasha, hardly the one for being nervous, checked the time once more. It was almost time, only... well, it was time; Time to face the world as a young history teacher in love with a student. Great.

Praying to the Gods was an excellent idea to InuYasha. First off, in his lesson plan, his students were supposed to be prepared for this quiz that he spent a slow week to write. That would give him time to get ready. It would give him time to go over the words he planned to say to her. God, since when was he this nervous? He was usually, brave, bold, confident, arrogant, but now it seemed to be the reverse. It was like he was a nerdy schoolboy too nervous to tell the popular girl how much he liked her. The situation was technically different, but still – it was a good reference to go by.

Since InuYasha marked all his papers, which he planned to give back to his students after their quiz, he didn't have anything else to do but stare around the room – waiting impatiently for them to be done. But, he ignored that horrible idea. Instead, he glanced every once in a while toward Kagome... whom he adored... whom he loved... and he was too shy to tell her. Goddamn those fucking hormones...

Fortunately, time seemed to have been passing quite quickly. Before the frustrated History teacher knew it, the bell rang – signaling the end of class. It should have made him relieved but it made him more nervous than ever to tell Kagome how he felt.

As the students began to pile out of the classroom, he caught a few glimpses of Sango whispering something to Kagome, who merely nodded in response as he looked back at him. His heart began beating quickly now.

Meanwhile, the two girls getting their books and other supplies ready for the next class, suddenly noticed the history teacher's gaze. They were also talking about what was going to happen about the situation with Kagome and InuYasha.

"I don't know if I can do this, Sango," Kagome bit her lip as she continued to lazily switch her gaze from her friend to the teacher.

"Why not?"

"I tried to apologize to him before, but he didn't listen to me. What makes you think he'll listen to me this time?"

Sango rolled her almond eyes at this remark. Sure, Kagome was being stubborn again, but that was what made her so lovable at the moment.

"Hello! He had been eye-stalking you all class, Kags, don't you think that means something to you?"

"That he can't stand me?"

"No! That he wants to talk to you," Sango growled, slightly frustrated that her best friend couldn't get the message.

"Still. I can't talk to him. I've got nothing to say."

"What are you talking about, girl? Don't you want to get back together with him?"

Kagome had to take a few short seconds to consider this. Well, she did want him back but she wasn't sure if he wanted her as well. But... why else would he have the sudden change of heart to talk to her? Was she behind on a few assignments? Did she do badly on the quiz? Or was she failing history class now? Or maybe she was starting fresh…

"Stop daydreaming and go talk to him," Sango pushed Kagome, interrupting her from thinking about what she would say to him once she did find the nerves to go talk to InuYasha.

InuYasha, however, felt doubts when five minutes passed and Kagome took all her time in the world to still talk to Sango. Did she not want to talk to him? It would make sense – after all, he hardly gave a damn about her when he broke up with her. He would not blame her for acting like that.

But all his worries and his damn nerves disappeared when he saw her put a fake smile on her face and walked quickly toward his desk.

"Hey," Kagome twiddled with her thumbs as she greeted her teacher.

"Listen, I just uh..." InuYasha drifted off, obviously having no clue on how to ask her if she'd have him back. He was not used to doing stuff like that – before he was a history teacher, he left all the ladies wanting more and more... Not the other way around. But now he was in this position, he literally had nothing to say. Great. The fucking nerves were back.

Kagome was curious as to her ex-boyfriend's behavior. He was extremely nervous for the most part, and it kind of looked like he was... blushing?

Now that she thought about it, he probably wanted to talk to her about their relationship. Kagome felt like she was soaring... Did he want to get back with her? Did he want to give this another shot? Kagome wanted to do this as well. At least this was the whole reason for his nervousness.

"I just wanted to say sorry, InuYasha... I didn't want to hurt you," Kagome butted in, placing her hand on top of her soon to be boyfriend's hand in a loving notion. Not in a seductive notion, but a caring one.

"It's... alright."

"No, it's not! I shouldn't have put you in that position. I should have told you from the start that this was only a game, but I..." Kagome nearly had to barf when she just realized that she was going to admit that she was in love with him.

"That you what?" InuYasha smirked, eager to hear what she was about to say to him.

"N-never mind... but still, I just feel as though... I still like you, InuYasha," Kagome kissed him on the cheek briefly before making a quick exit to the door. But InuYasha, being a quick half-demon that he was, had other plans...


	24. Bad Memories Held Back The Past

**Love University**

**Bad Memories Held Back the Past**

Whoever thought that happiness couldn't be bought with money, they were right. You can't buy the greatest feeling you should have with a meager possession – which can be traded off without any other thoughts.

Sango had always lived by this rule, and applied it to any situation which includes shopping for an example: would she really be happy if she bought this sweater? It always depended on whether if she was going shopping alone, or with a friend which does have its drawbacks when you think about it.

Sango was always the one to pay attention to tiny details; ones that make a difference and ones that hardly ever makes a difference in one's life. Fortunately, she could see the happiness radiate from Kagome flicker more and more; Sango was happy to see her more energized, more pleasant to deal with and even applied a healthier sense of humour as well. And this had only been a week, so it's amazing how much a person could change within a small amount of time.

Everything that Sango had done in her power had certainly made a difference in pretty much all her friends' lives: Miroku was now determined to take their relationship to the next level, as he saw the kind of determination that Kagome had to get back together with InuYasha, Kagome and InuYasha were now embarking a new adventure together by their sides and paid equal attention to their friends and even Ayame and Koga sorted out their differences. Who knew this would have resulted from one minor change? Certainly not Sango.

Since Sango, who was inspired by Kagome's newly found attitude, had offered one final peace treaty – a group date night.

Miroku accepted graciously to his girlfriend's invitation, and Sango felt overjoyed that he would hang out with a history teacher – one that he didn't have, since he didn't take the class. However, Kagome was a little unsure – it depended on what they were planning to do, and if InuYasha felt comfortable hanging out with them. Sango told her that it was fine, and to just let her know by the end of the week.

"Why so troubled, my beloved Sango?" Miroku interrupted his girlfriend's thoughts by kissing her softly and briefly on the cheek before looking into her beautiful brown eyes for an answer.

"I'm not troubled, Miroku," Sango huffed, while placing a few library books back before searching for the ones that she needed.

Miroku sighed in complete boredom. In response to this typical sigh coming from her boyfriend, Sango rolled her eyes.

He even suggested before they get ready for their huge date tonight, Kagome had called ten minutes ago to say that they were ready to have it tonight; they should go to the library and do some heavy making out, since no one would even be there. Unfortunately for him, all Sango wanted to do was use him as her personal book-carrying slave; she needed to borrow new textbooks and sign out the ones that were on her recommended list for the last semester. So making out in the least popular section was out of the question. And now she had to endure countless whines of her so called "maturely sophisticated" boyfriend – he himself said those words (definitely air quote) – for at least another ten minutes.

"Come on, Miroku – you know I don't like it when you pout," Sango patted her boyfriend of several months (whether if it's a fling, it counted then) on the cheeks a couple of times before heading on to search for two more books.

"I know, but is it that hard to just give your lover a good convenience every once in a while?" Miroku smiled, trying to persuade his girlfriend for one kiss. He was the man for public displays of affection, I'll give you that much. He didn't care if anyone else eyed them practically doing it in the halls, or hell the girl's bathroom. Well, anyone except the headmaster that was.

Sango had to snort. "By convenience, you mean a perverted back side rubs on the ass."

"Why do you accuse me of such things, Sango?" Miroku blinked a few times before answering in a pig-like squeal. No. Let Sango rephrase that – he was sounding just like a little girl. Why did she ever agree to go out with him?

"So what's InuYasha like anyway?" Miroku decided to change the subject if he was going to get on Sango's good side. Which he hardly ever does, considering that Sango's the one in charge of the relationship. He decided to play this game – no one else knew that he had a friendship with InuYasha: he wanted to tell the others at the right moment. Or, should he say the opportune moment. But it was very hilarious that no one had a clue as to who Miroku hangs out with after classes.

"Well, he can be quite confident in himself," Sango said, pausing for a few seconds before saying, "And he can be quite the asshole – but only if he's in the mood." She should have just said that he was always in the mood to be obnoxious.

"And Kagome is going out with him, because?" Miroku pressed on, eager for answers.

"Because she's in love with him, that's why."

"I thought it would be more interesting – like the bet."

Sango nearly exploded as she vaguely heard, but heard nonetheless, the previous words her boyfriend had just said in a quiet tone.

Instead of slapping him – which was what she usually did to her misbehaving Miroku – she decided to take a verbal approach. A more mature approach when it came to doing these types of things. Just ignore him; he'd be begging for her forgiveness in no time.

"Wait! Sango, I didn't mean that!"

"Yeah, you don't mean you OVERHEARD me and Kagome's conversation?" Sango turned her heel around to stare face to face with the man in question. Just the angry and devious look from her face was enough for Miroku to hide – she was sure to explode any time... If only God could help him now.

"That's what I'm telling you, please believe me."

"If you still want that make-out session, let's head back. I've got everything I need," Sango decided to spare Miroku the slap that she was considering to lay upon his face. He should be grateful that she wasn't in such a furious mood.

"Thank you," Miroku prayed gratefully to Kami before trailing like a lost puppy after its master... Sango.

**:3 :3 :3**

"Sango, Miroku, this is my boyfriend – InuYasha," Kagome made the introductions, although she didn't think they were necessary. Oh my God – it feels like she's introducing them to the parents…

But Sango and Miroku thought they were – seeing that he would not be there as their teacher, but as Kagome's boyfriend. So, they told her that he should be introduced as such. It kind of made sense in Kagome's opinion, but then again why should there be any introductions?

_It's not like they're my parents,_ Kagome thought sarcastically to herself as everyone headed into Miroku's apartment.

Since they all couldn't have their worry-free date in Kagome and Sango's dorm room, Miroku – being intelligent and clever sometimes – decided to spend it in his apartment. It was nothing like Sango would think of it at first; messy, unclean and tons of hidden porn that Miroku would try to hide from Sango. But, it was the exact opposite – it smelt of freshly cut grass, everything was tidy and neatly organized and Miroku assured Sango on his grandfather's life that he wasn't interested in porn like a lot of guys did. Sango's bullshit radar told her otherwise.

The living room was where the double daters knew was the real deal – they were going to have a Scream-athon; Miroku recently got most of the Scream movies – and both he and Sango love horror flicks – so everyone agreed to watching them. InuYasha didn't mind horror movies, but come on; they were so unrealistic. Though he had to admit that the blood, guts, gore and the effects were all professionally well done – he had to give the people that much. But since Kagome would be with him – who was skeptical of watching movies like this – he decided that she could grin and bear it.

"So? Who's up for the first Scream!" Miroku chuckled while chucking a few blankets toward Kagome and InuYasha while saving some for himself and Sango.

"I'm not," Kagome murmured. What the heck was she thinking – agreeing to see movies like this? She HATED these kinds of movies and she never really had good memories. First off, she could hardly stand the effects; Kagome thought they were pretty real and for twenty minutes straight you'd have to convince her that none of this was real and it was all made up. Kagome was a skeptic when it came to these things; she was too scared to even watch movies like this. Which brings us to our next point: Kagome was always afraid. She was so adamant on a psycho killer with a chainsaw or a hook (or a death warrant for everyone he wants to torture) showing up to where she currently lived and ending up killing her too. That was how traumatized she was. But, at least she had InuYasha who squeezed her hand as supportive as he could while trying not to consume her in a death grip. However, it only made Kagome a little less nauseous.

"Kagome, the only thing you have to worry about is a perverted classmate who would do anything to grope your ass," Sango rolled her eyes as she left towards the kitchen to make a round of popcorn and some sodas.

Kagome giggled at the thought, but she felt InuYasha tense up from behind her. She knew that he was a really possessive person in general and although sometimes she felt flattered by the jealousy, there were times when she thought it was ridiculous.

"Come now, Yashie, you know that I love you," Kagome kissed InuYasha on the cheek briefly before sitting back down on his lap, cuddling into his chest.

"If Kikyo were here, she'd totally love you too," Kagome laughed some more with Sango as they looked on the troublesome expression on Miroku's face.

InuYasha dropped Kagome off his lap, processing the information that Kagome had just told him. However, everyone else was curious as to why he was acting too strangely. Was it because of the whole group-date thing? Maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring him over just yet.

"InuYasha? What's wrong?"

InuYasha didn't quite hear her, even though he had the most sensitive and most adorable of doggy ears any half-dog demon could ever have. He was just thinking about Kikyo... Were she and Kagome close? Did Kikyo know Miroku and Sango as well? If she did, how well did they know each other? What did they do? Did they know anything about her mysterious disappearance/probable death?

Kagome knew that she bombed it. The pale look on her boyfriend's face, and the way he tensed up, not to mention how he ignored Kagome make it seem like she said something that she shouldn't have. But what could she have said that would have made things the way they were now? Wait. Unless her sister knew him... Did he know her? How well did they know each other? Did InuYasha know anything about where her current whereabouts now?

"Nothing. Let's just watch the movie," InuYasha plopped Kagome back on his lap, trying to ignore his immature outburst never happened. Miroku, being a highly observant man of his stature, ignored it but secretly wondered what brought it on. Sango felt like it was too awkward to talk about, so she kept it to herself. Yet Kagome didn't believe InuYasha just now. Something was wrong, and she intended to find out what.

"InuYasha? What's wrong, please, I want to help you."

InuYasha wanted to tell her that everything was alright; that he was sorry for his outburst back in Miroku's place. But no words could come out, any words of reassurance and nothing that could indicate that he had a peace of mind. But he couldn't tell her anything at the same time, and that was the whole battle that was going through his mind. Did she even realize that Kikyo was indeed her sister? Like he had just found out a few weeks ago? Didn't Kagome even know that he knew her just like everyone else in his life? Or, could have she kept a secret about seeing him from Kagome, or that they weren't a close sibling pair. Still – could InuYasha even bear to tell her that he used to see her sister?

"It's nothing," InuYasha took Kagome's hand, which was deathly cold, and squeezed it; trying to reassure her that everything was alright. Even though in InuYasha's eyes, things were a lot worse than he thought it would be. He just didn't want Kagome to worry about him – he was not used to other people giving a damn about him. He only let his mother, and Kikyo and now Kagome. But other than that, nothing from his life would be the world's business.

"InuYasha," Kagome said, obviously not believing him. But what else was she supposed to say? What else was there to say? She knew that she would have to find out the truth later on, but right now, she was only focusing on the positive. Yet, why could she sense depression and angst radiate from her boyfriend?


	25. Dogs, Wolves, What's The Difference?

**Love University**

**Dogs, Wolves, What's The Difference?**

To say that Kagome had finally found her life back with Sango and InuYasha, she had to be pretty happy and not even suspecting any old grudges or feelings radiating from them. To say that Kagome was finally thinking that her life would easily get back to normal would be a major understatement.

She still thought that something was wrong with him – she could clearly see it in his eyes, his body posture and of course his attitude. But Kagome didn't know what she could do with him, since every time she asked him if she could help him; he looked at her like she was going mentally insane. She first thought that he was just pretending like nothing had ever happened; but then she realized that he was probably thinking that NOTHING ever happened. Not the awkwardness between the double dates, any feelings of uncomfortable, but feelings of belonging and acceptance. Kagome DEFINITELY had to get to the bottom of this; for herself and InuYasha's sanity level.

The thing was that he wouldn't allow her to help her – he could be afraid of spilling out more secrets, and everyone would find out. But why wouldn't InuYasha trust her? They just got back together – they should trust each other a lot more. She trusted him – he was dependable and she could always count on him. She knew that he would never hurt her... At least not on purpose. He gave a damn about their relationship; even if he didn't show it. Ironic – he was a history teacher, and he said whatever happened, it happened in the past. The past didn't matter. The past only taught you substantial things; things you could look out for in the future. Yet, InuYasha acted like whatever the hell happened last night was a big deal, but at the same time he said she didn't have to worry – it was nothing.

Kagome felt like she was going to go insane any moment. Even though she wouldn't dare to appear to have some sort of mental breakdown in front of the class in History, especially in front of InuYasha, she did feel that frustrated to consider that idea.

And Sango whispering all the details about the date last night didn't make things any better. Even though Kagome loved juicy gossip, she didn't feel like listening to anyone else's problems. All she thought about was how she was going to convince InuYasha to change his mind. She wanted to make him trust her. After all, real relationships were built on truth. Funny how she was only thinking of this _now_.

"So, did you know what was up with him last night?" Sango inquired. She had been meaning to ask her best friend this for quite some time now; they never really had a chance to discuss the weirdness of their double date last night, so history was the only viable option.

"I have no idea, San-San," Kagome whispered back truthfully but she did suspect that it had to do with her friend mentioning Kikyo's name – Kikyo was her older sister whom she never heard from in a while. Apparently, she had this business deal in India, but Kikyo didn't call Kagome like she promised. Even though she was close with Kikyo, she always felt that her older sister had been hiding something; which was weird, because she never used to cover anything up. Now things were different; even Kagome's mother called to see how she was doing.

"Do you think it had to do with Kikyo?" Sango asked curiously as she leaned forward to hear Kagome's opinion on the subject. Every best friend should know about their friends' families; luckily, Sango already knew Kikyo ten years ago, but she also didn't hear much from her.

"Maybe, but I can't say for sure."

"He won't say anything?"

"Understatement – he keeps on acting weird; for example, last night," Kagome reminded Sango – who was the one that tried to forget the awkwardness between the four of them.

"Oh. Well, try talking to him again. Maybe he will open up to you. But then again, maybe it doesn't have to do with you," Sango suggested while casually flipping her fingers through her long, brunette locks.

Kagome gulped nervously. That was a possibility; maybe there were things that Kagome couldn't help her boyfriend with. Maybe there were some things that were left to be ignored. But she still couldn't help but feel as though he doesn't trust her. Maybe he couldn't trust her with the secret that he held dear to him? If that were true, there could be other things that InuYasha didn't want her to know about. Now she felt more out of place and not in place when with InuYasha. She just wanted to help him; after all, she did think of other people besides herself in most situations. She knew that this was InuYasha's choice to tell her. If he didn't want to tell her, well, then it shouldn't be her business to know.

"You might be right," Kagome gave in with a crooked smile on her face.

"He does trust you, Kagome," Sango patted her friend on her shoulder as friendly as she could. "I'm sure whatever he's thinking that he'd protect you."

"Protect me from what? There's nothing that he could possibly hide from me that he thought that would protect me. I think it's pretty obvious that he doesn't trust me that much anymore," Kagome waved her hand; rejecting the comfort that Sango was trying to give her.

"Trust me, Kags, you're lucky that you can trust someone like him."

"I thought you believed in Miroku."

"Come on, this is the lecher we're talking about," Sango giggled while rolling her eyes. Kagome also couldn't help but let out a childish snicker, which resulted from some of her classmates to stare at her; furious that she had interrupted their learning.

"True, very true," Kagome whispered before deciding to listen to InuYasha's latest lecture. Sure, she may be a little behind in history, but she did great pleasures into listening into her boyfriend's speeches. She was always a good listener while growing up – that's why most of her friends told her their deepest, most darkest secret; Kagome was like a secret journal – she would never reveal anyone's secrets because that's how brutally honest and trustworthy she was.

**:3 :3 :3**

"Hey, Kagome!" A recognizable male voice called out clearly in the room, and Kagome could honestly say that he was trying to flirt with her. Great. As if class hadn't been out sooner enough.

Sango told her that she would meet up with her back in their dorm room; since she had some other stuff to do. Kagome suspected it had something to do with Miroku going around flirting with other young women again. She didn't feel too bad for Miroku, but it was Sango she felt sorry for.

She had always grown up feeling self-conscious about how her body truly looked to other people. Sure she was an athlete, but there were a lot of people in her life that told her that she was genuinely beautiful the way she was. And there were a lot of people she wanted to impress so she constantly worried about her general appearance.

"Hey, Koga," Kagome smiled back, trying not to show her annoyance for her friend show up. "Where's Ayame?"

Koga tried so damn hard to not lose the smile off of his face; he and Ayame still had issues about him still feeling in love with Kagome. When he had told her this, she didn't want him around and he could tell that she was hurt badly. Koga tried to tell her otherwise, but Ayame refused to believe him. Was he still not over Kagome? Of course, but it didn't mean that he didn't like Ayame.

"You two had another fight, didn't you?" Kagome sighed, since Koga didn't answer her the first time.

"Yeah, I was hoping that I could work things out with her," Koga replied, avoiding eye contact with his first love. "Speaking of which, how's it going with you and your boyfriend?"

Kagome was shell shocked; she really personally believed that he wouldn't ask anymore of her private love life, but since the two of them were friends well, she couldn't brush it off. But what was she supposed to say? She hated lying to people, but if it wasn't really their business, well, it was worth ignoring them. But this was Koga she was talking about. Ignoring him would not only be rude, but it would totally make him be pissed off at her. And if there were things in this world that Kagome hated more than anything, was that other kids holding a grudge against her. Or starting rumours. Especially if they were not true.

"Uh... we're actually back together, but thanks for asking."

"I was wondering if you were... up to some Chinese food later? Just as friends of course," Koga quickly scrambled on as he saw the skeptical expression on Kagome's face.

She knew it. She could feel her face freeze up, which was trying with all her might to not let Koga know that she was not planning to do anything with Koga. But come on, when would he get over it by now? They were only friends, and that's all Kagome would ever want from Koga.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going on a date with my boyfriend," Kagome tried to make herself sound as genuinely sad as possible, but she knew that she had the worst acting skills in the world. No one would be idiotic enough to believe her.

"How about another time then?"

"Ms. Higurashi, I strongly recommend that you head to your next class. Now," InuYasha butted in, with a clear look of anger and jealousy planted on his face.

"What the hell are you doing in my classroom, wolf?" InuYasha finally acknowledged his presence by rudely stepping in between his secret girlfriend and the rival that he hated so much.

"Can't I say hi to a friend? You've got to learn to back off, little doggy," Koga smirked as he took a few steps forward, challenging InuYasha.

Kagome nearly groaned in frustration – she always thought something like this was going to happen, but she didn't think it was going to be this soon. Though she had to admit that she never seen her boyfriend jealous of her talking to another guy...

"Stop kidding yourself, you flea-bitten wolf," InuYasha scoffed as he crossed his arms in retaliation.

_Oh no__,_ Kagome thought as she braced herself for the tremendous argument they would probably start in five seconds approximately.

She couldn't understand why Koga hated InuYasha, since he told her about his rivalry with him. But he didn't quite tell her enough information so at least she could understand where he had been coming from, but since he didn't – well, you knew what happened next. Though she was curious as how the two established the hatred they had for each other...

"Well, I'm off – see you later," Kagome waved goodbye to both her teacher and her friend, as he naively put it, as she exited the room. Even then, she could hear the yelling, and the arguing about certain things, but since the door was pretty much sound-proof, she couldn't hear what they were talking about. But what could they have been fighting about? Well, she only knew this – both of them held an attraction for her, but only one she was passionately in love with. It was like InuYasha was trying to stake a claim on possession back in the room. Normally, Kagome HATED to be treated only as a piece of trash, but what InuYasha made her feel was as though she was in love with him, and not anybody else. Koga was also trying to make a point, saying that he also had an interest in her. Well, not explicitly.

It didn't make any sense at first – dogs and wolves were pretty similar in a whole bunch of different ways: dogs were domesticated, wolves were wild. Yeah wolves were larger in both size and their other adaptations, but they weren't too different from each other at all. They both felt protective of their space, and what seemed like what were their possessions and all of that.

You could say that Kagome was indeed a dog expert – she used to have one back home, but since her mother remarried to an asshole (who she won't mention at this time), he refused to keep the dog (he apparently had an allergy), they had to give her up for adoption; Heartless bastard.

Just thinking about her home life made her feel too sad. Sure she missed her mother, but a lot of the time it didn't feel like she cared about Kagome anymore. The man that she had decided to remarry, since Kagome's father had died in a car accident when she was three, was nothing more than a man who cared only about the perfect illusion of a perfect family. It seemed like before she went to college, her parents controlled every move she made, forced her to believe the right values and morals and even took away her most prized possession she had owned just to make her listen to them.

No. She couldn't think about this now. She had family here – Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Koga and she had her InuYasha with her... As long as he wouldn't leave her, she promised herself that she would love him with all her heart. Because the thought of losing InuYasha again was too heartbreaking to even consider.


	26. No Boys Allowed Should Be A Good Thing

**Love University**

**No Boys Allowed Should Be A Good Thing**

If there was one night when Kagome could take away every preconceived notion about boys in her life, she would obviously forget it on the night when Sango, Ayame and Kagome had set up their girl's night.

Since Ayame, who was upset over her fight with Koga, decided to become closer with her female amigos by setting more frequent girls' nights – she really needed the company. It was sad enough to say that Ayame never really got along with any of her classmates, which would make her feel lonely. Ayame couldn't be blamed for anything; her situation with Koga was

Sango's situation was just as complicated; she considered Ayame and Kagome lucky since neither of their men like to chase girls' skirts and drag them to their bed with a naughty intention, or two, in mind. Sango was always heartbroken when she found out that Miroku kept on hitting on other girls. But what made her sick the most was when he used the same old lines. It made Sango herself feel nothing special. But Kagome was intending to change that – a girls' night was what everyone needed.

In order to forget all about their boy troubles for at least every girl's night, the three girls had made a pact; they would only choose chick flicks to watch or seriously hilarious, dry humored comedies. Even the dorky Marvel movies would do (Ayame totally vouched for Iron Man while Sango thought the Incredible Hulk was enough to do it for you, but Kagome always thought that Thor was her dream crush). The next rule in their pact was that they could only focus on the positive; for example, reflecting on good memories – even the most humiliating ones that didn't seem as bad now. The final rule was to always have fun with your friends. Even if some moments become awkward more times than you could count.

"Oh yeah, I totally needed this," Ayame giggled as she let the face mask, cucumber green coloured, soak into her pores; she had no idea when the last time she had one of these, but it felt good to get into the routine again.

Speaking of routine, they were currently multi-tasking – something that all the girls in Kagome and Sango's dorm room were good at. They were either feeling happy and calmly pleasant thoughts about their new ritual – face masking; they were also watching a foreign language film – something that all of them had never done before, but were eager to try it. Plus, they were also talking about boys, clothes, manicures, pedicures, make-up, hair, etc – something that girls normally talk about (not to bias or judge or anything).

"Shh, it's getting to the good part!" Kagome said, irritated that both Sango and Ayame couldn't keep their talk to themselves as she herself was trying to watch the most romantic movie (in French) she had ever seen.

"Come on, Kagome – you can watch that movie anytime," Sango rolled her eyes, astonished that Kagome didn't want to talk; she was hardly the type of person to rather watch movies – in another language no less – than talk with her friends.

"So anyway, I still don't know what to do about the situation between me and Koga," Ayame began, while examining her fingernails, which she realized that they would have to get redone soon.

"Why? What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know – something's up with him lately, and we're getting into more fights more often. He just seems to be drifting away from me, you know? I think he's in love with someone else, but I just can't tell who," Ayame explained, but didn't seem to notice that her best friend was paling more and more.

Kagome felt guilty; she knew that Koga was supposedly into Ayame, but then again she wasn't stupid with all the signals that he had been sending her lately. She never wanted to go past the friends-only stage, but Koga was a lot more stubborn than one would think. But she also felt stupid that Ayame didn't know who Koga was in love with – her or Ayame. Kagome knew that she would get pissed off at her, since Ayame was totally in love with Koga first and that he would rather be with Kagome. But those supposedly sad feelings for her friend turned into full-out anger toward Koga – he had a girlfriend that loved him, and he was going to repay her by falling in love with her best friend? Kagome tried to tell him one too many times that she herself had a boyfriend, but didn't think that he would believe her. He never met him; okay, that was a big lie. He had a rival with him, and if Koga knew that it was InuYasha, he would not hesitate to tell the authorities, thus ending Kagome's fairy tale romance with the one man that she loved.

"Did you ever find him cheating on you?" Sango inquired, propping herself up on her lime green pillows on the floor, leaning toward Ayame while doing so.

"Not directly," Ayame tore her emerald green eyes from her two friends who looked heavily confused of this twist of events. "But I know that he could be – we fight all the time, we never see each other much as before, and to tell you the truth, I don't know if I will ever continue to love him." Her heart couldn't take the stress; it was not even worth it…

"I'm sorry, Ayame," Kagome frowned as she gave her friend a sympathetic hug to let her friend know that she supported her one-hundred percent.

"It's not your fault, Kags," Ayame sobbed, wiping her tears that were already falling down from her eyes. Kagome always supported her friends, and she always tried to be there for them. Apart from keeping secrets, Kagome could also do other things to cheer her friends up when in a desperate time of need. And this was one desperate time to do some patching up between Koga and Ayame, so who better than Kagome Higurashi? Well, maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to tell him straight off that Ayame was suspecting him of cheating on her with another woman.

"But it's not your fault either," Sango, feeling somewhat left out, also moved in on the hug, also giving Ayame as much love and support any family member would give.

"You're lucky that you don't have a man that keeps secrets from you," Ayame cried, burying her face in her soft hands; totally oblivious to the looks that Kagome and Sango gave each other as she continued to weep.

It was like Ayame could read both Kagome and Sango's minds at the same time – but it wasn't like she knew what love life her friends would be up to. Keeping secrets from both Kagome and Sango was an understatement – it was like the two of them knew that InuYasha and Miroku were leading totally different lives. But, their relationships weren't exactly perfect yet their chemistry was totally undeniable.

_If only Ayame could see past the womanizer's ways_, Kagome thought to herself. She knew that she deserved way better than Koga – he would only be a good and loyal friend, but not exactly a guy that you would hope to go out with; no matter how many times he complimented you on your beauty.

"I think every man keeps a lot more than secrets from you; maybe he's just trying to protect you," Sango said, but emphasized the words "trying to protect you" – giving Kagome a clue that she was talking to her about that.

But what would Kagome need salvation from? She was a tough girl, and she could look out for herself. That's why she was always thinking of others; they had a lot more serious issues than she would have at the moment and that she would be okay in the end and that it would never affect her in any way. So why was InuYasha not telling her anything? Didn't Kagome pretty much imply that he could trust her? Maybe she had to remind him that real relationships were based solely on honesty and loyalty – not on leading a double agent life; which Kagome tended to think sometimes.

"Protect me from figuring out the truth?" Ayame scoffed, rejecting anything told to her otherwise.

"I know how it feels, Ayame. I know how it feels to be kept in the dark about everything and how he never tells me anything; regardless if it actually had to do with me." Kagome may as well put it out there – she hated lying to her friends, or that she could never tell them what was up with her own life. She figured that she could handle things herself and that she didn't want anyone else to worry, blah, blah, blah.

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, actually, but we're kind of, nyeh," Kagome pantomimed hand-signals of an old fashioned scale being unbalanced.

"How is it working out? When did you guys get together? Did you ever..."

"No!" Kagome blushed before Ayame could finish off her over-excited sentence. She knew what she was going to say; whether if she and InuYasha had sex yet. That was one thing about relationships, no matter who you were with: you would always have to cover the topic of sleeping together. Well, if you were together for half a year or more, you will have to talk about it.

She and InuYasha never ONCE talked about it; even though the closest thing to a discussion was when Sango and Kagome drew the bet to have her sleep with him in a matter of time. The point was, however, that they weren't into each other as long; but would that really be an excuse to put off sex?

She had stronger morals than that – she had been told by her family numerous times (or more like drilled into her head permanently) that she had to wait until marriage until you actually start to think about things like that. But Kagome wasn't really a religious person, nor was she an atheist – which tends to draw out other judgments from people who don't like them at all.

Besides, InuYasha would agree with her for that sole purpose; he wouldn't be the type of person to take someone without that girl's consent. We all know what the name of that situation was in real life.

And would it really be a good idea to sleep with a teacher? Even though Kagome asked herself that question until AFTER he dumped her the first time, she still loved him the way he was.

"Or, my appropriate question should have been – what's the closest thing you have had to a..."

"I don't want to talk about it," Kagome interrupted, nearly blowing her friend's ears off. Well, she would rather talk about other people's love lives other than her own – no one would really understand for the most part, and second of all, they shouldn't know that she was currently dating a teacher.

"Her man is not a whore," Sango butted in with her personal opinion, which happened to also be true. At least, that was what Kagome believed.

There was another talk that she and InuYasha had not covered – ex-boyfriends or ex-girlfriends. Kagome had to admit that she would feel terribly jealous of his dating history (whom he didn't trust to tell her about); yet she would feel like she was in heaven when InuYasha would stand up to someone who would be hitting on her. Come to think of it, she never knew much about his life at all – except that he had a rough childhood when growing up.

"I'm sorry that I offended you," Ayame apologized quickly.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine," Kagome gave a reassuring smile in response, but still felt troubled about the whole situation with her and InuYasha. She thought that she had a problem with trusting men too easily, since she had a colorful dating history in the past. But she knew that there wasn't anything wrong with her. It was InuYasha who was being distant, and if anything, Kagome wanted to choke the truth out of him, but it was his choice; like it was her choice that she didn't tell Ayame who Koga really loved.


	27. The Perfect Night

**I just edited the sex scene a little bit; don't worry – I didn't change much! XD**

**Love University**

**The Perfect Night**

Kagome could picture the moment when she said "I love you" to InuYasha. She could picture him reciprocating her feelings – also telling her that he loved her. She could picture the scene of them dancing to a cheesy but romantic song; holding on to each other like nothing could ever separate them; even if it's the end of the world. Kagome could even picture the scene when they finally give each other's love in a passionate embrace, and even doing what Kagome could never give up to any man. Her virginity. She 'wanted' to prolong it until marriage, but since she met InuYasha and fell in love with him, it was awfully tempting to give into it. But she couldn't picture of herself doing so with any other person. He was the man of her life, and maybe, the two of them would get married. But it was a distant time away when she wanted to think about that. Even though marriage was an important value in her family, she could still be with InuYasha without doing so – whether if he didn't want to. But he may be the type of person to honour her request, or a special asking of duty.

However, in order to prepare for her special night (she knew that she wanted him), she had to pull a few strings to make this work. Kagome felt like she would be ashamed of herself if she screwed up, and that InuYasha would laugh at her; and even everyone else would if they found out. She couldn't afford to make mistakes – even if they were small ones.

She had it all planned out; Kagome had a romantic setting happen in her dorm room at midnight, where they'd drink, dance and confess their love to each other... It was a simple plan, but she knew that it was going to work. No one was going to find out...

She glanced nervously at the clock for one last time. It was 11:50 and InuYasha said he would come to her at 12:00. So she had ten minutes before he showed up. Truth be told, Kagome felt as though she had a bad feeling – like he wouldn't show up. But she never felt that way before. Why did she start now? It was probably because of nerves; she never had sex before and she assumed that InuYasha had. He was probably a playboy before he got the gig at the University. Instantly, she wondered if she was good enough for him.

Kagome was self-conscious of her body; it made her think of all the other beautiful women InuYasha had been with... Was she not as good as them?

_Get a grip, girl! He loves you; don't let anyone else tell ya different!_ Kagome grinned as a ghetto-type, Shananay-like (**extra brownie points and a chapter** **dedication to whoever points out the famous YouTube reference!)** voice practically screamed in her head. Even though that voice was entirely fictional in her mind, Kagome knew that she shouldn't let anyone else talk to her about that sort of thing – InuYasha does love her, and Kagome hoped that he would be willing to show that later that night...

Conveniently, an impatient knock on her dorm room loudly interrupted Kagome out of her thoughts.

It was most likely InuYasha – deciding to come early; though Kagome was slightly surprised, she was glad he did...

"InuYasha?" Kagome squealed before she found herself pressed to the back of her door, as InuYasha started to caress her body and devoured her lips in the most passionate of kisses they've had in their new relationship. Kagome could tell that he put all of his emotions into it, and he was extremely desperate to do more than kissing. Kagome was also turned on by the sudden act of passion, as she kissed him back with all her heart. She knew that InuYasha was smirking; he knew this was going to happen. But did he really know what else was going to occur later on?

She knew that he would not resist her... Kagome had a Gothic mid-century lingerie piece underneath her bathrobe, and it accentuated all her curves. Not to mention giving extra special attention to her breasts which were barely covered by the top half. Kagome wanted to use her red set, since InuYasha's favourite colour was red, but for some reason, she could not find it... Miroku probably stole it; the disgusting pervert that he was…

At the moment, Kagome felt exhilarated that this was finally going to happen; even though their relationship had only been going on for several months, she still looked forward to the day when she proved her family wrong that she could not have sex until marriage – unless, in this circumstance for example, she loved the man with all her soul. And she did, but she didn't plan on telling him until the opportunity was right. But who knows? Maybe InuYasha would say it first.

"InuYasha," Kagome moaned irritably as InuYasha pulled away – dragging her down unto the floor and unto his lap.

"What?" He asked innocently, but Kagome knew that in his eyes, he was thinking the complete opposite – InuYasha wanted more. Just from the intense look in his beautiful, hypnotizing golden eyes made her want to start things off...

But, she decided to just torture him until the time was right. Torture him to the point when he literally begged to be touched, to be kissed and to be loved. Torture to the point when he would admit his submission and let Kagome take the reigns.

So, she gave InuYasha a small but admiring smile, and she knew that he was going to fall for it. Yep, the same attracted grin was returned to her as he leaned into her touch...

Unfortunately for him, Kagome would not allow it. She might as well create the sexual tension right now...

"So what movie did you want to watch? I've got your favourites," Kagome said perkily as she literally jumped to her closet, trying to find a box of her boyfriend's favourite movies that she found the answer to when talking to him a few weeks ago. She tried not to wobble; she tried to be as seductive as she could – which meant 100% effort.

InuYasha frowned. He was not happy with the turn of events. Of course he knew the real, seductive intentions that Kagome planned out for them this evening. He wasn't a stupid half-demon who had no clue or any common sense to actually figure out what was going on.

He sighed heavily. But then his frowned turn into a sadistic smirk. If Kagome wanted to play this game – since she was giving him obvious signals – then he would try even harder. He was going to win. He was not going to give into Kagome's seduction. If anything, he was going to make her come to him. Too bad Kagome didn't think of the possibility of her boyfriend figuring this all out. He knew that the moment she asked him to come to her dorm room at midnight. It was pretty obvious what she wanted to do with him, but he refused to say no. If anything, he decided to torture her. Torture her to the point when she would submit to him...

Unfortunately for the poor college girl, she couldn't detect her boyfriend's clouding presence right behind her back... Until she felt the lava-hot breath on her skin... Kagome shivered, but tried not to give into InuYasha. She was to make the first move, after all.

"What makes you think I'm in the mood for a movie?" He smirked while pinning his short-term girlfriend to the closet doors, effectively trapping her; and he was sure that Kagome would be in silence for a while until she could come up with something a little less sadistic.

He was right. Kagome was contemplating on what to do next. She was seriously thinking that InuYasha was coming on to her – the sign was obvious. But who did InuYasha Takahashi take her for? Kagome was not a blonde bimbo nor was she a spoiled, rotten princess who had no common sense. She was Kagome – a girl that was enticingly clever and beautiful all rolled into one. Apparently, InuYasha wanted to play a game with her. Okay, she could give him a game.

"You're right. How about we play a game?" Kagome turned around, pretending that his antics weren't getting to her. Unfortunately, they were getting to her but she tried to use her acting skills to gain the upper hand.

InuYasha wanted to say "it's on", but only narrowed his eyes in disappointment. Oh, she was good. Too good. He didn't think that it would be easy to tame her unto his side. But now, it was going to heat up – and Kagome was going to wish that she had not refused him.

"Why play a game?" InuYasha "accidentally" brushed Kagome's bangs away from her face with his hand, "accidentally" letting one of his claws to lightly scratch her skin.

"Why not to play a game?" Kagome leaned in, trying to make her boyfriend think that she was going to kiss him... And for a second, InuYasha thought that he finally did it; he finally caused Kagome to unwillingly lose the game. But, he knew that Kagome wasn't the type to give up in certain situations, such as this.

Before Kagome realized what was happening, InuYasha left her standing confused. He, being a stubborn jackass that he was, conveniently laying her bed, with a pleased smart-ass look on his face. Though it looked extremely handsome on his part, Kagome also thought that he was trying to intimidate her.

"Because I'm tired," He replied, still holding on that arrogant expression. But InuYasha did not win this game. Not for a long shot.

"Aww... why don't you get some rest?" Kagome moved in closer, contemplating her next move...

InuYasha, being the quickest of her friends, grabbed her wrists and practically threw her on top of him... He then placed his hands on her waist, preventing her from escaping.

"I don't need to sleep," InuYasha whispered, before lying back down on the comforts of her bed.

Kagome wanted to cross her arms and pout, but she knew that would be honestly childish and immature. She wanted to act classy, sophisticated and intelligent – like she knew what she was doing. And she was, but since InuYasha caught onto her, she had to start improvising. Thank Kami that she decided to take drama class in high school. Instead, she gave a suspicious smile and leaned in close enough, deciding to continue torturing the poor man. She, "accidentally" (air quotes definitely intended) ground her hips into his crotch, slowly, tortuously but she knew that it wouldn't hurt him. Except his ego, while his body would be enjoying it.

InuYasha tried with all his might to not moan in extreme pleasure. But it was hard when having Kagome as a girlfriend – she would try to seduce you, to give into her own power. To have dominance. Unfortunately for her, InuYasha couldn't let that happen. Since he was clever enough to pay attention to detail, he knew that she was wearing something seductive, sexy but feminine under her bath robe...

Kagome let out a surprised gasp as she felt a pair of hands slip under her robe, to draw tiny patterns unto her skin... She wanted to cry out to him to continue, but Kagome was stubborn – she didn't want to let him win. That would mean that InuYasha would win.

"I think I'm going to though, I'm just so exhausted," Kagome yawned as she escaped her boyfriend's clutches by changing body positions... She was lying flat on his back while only half of her body was off of the bed.

"Then all the time we spent together will all go to waste," InuYasha said, feigning sadness in his voice.

"It won't be a waste..." Kagome drifted off as she once again looked into his eyes... It was if neither of them would give up this game. It was like it was going to continue on and on, without any end. No one would gain anything in the end; not even the satisfaction to say "I told you so".

That was when the tension started to kick in. And by tension, I mean SEXUAL FRUSTRATION pent up in the two of them – thinking and contemplating whether or not to even start another round. Kagome wished that it would end, and that she can just take him. InuYasha also wanted it to be over so HE could overpower HER. Apparently, no move had been started as of yet.

_If only you knew why you were here..._ Kagome thought to herself before kissing InuYasha on the cheeks briefly before lying back down on his chest.

"You're so lying," InuYasha sighed.

"Am I?"

**LEMON WARNING! LEMON WARNING! LEMON WARNING!**

InuYasha decided that he couldn't take it any longer. He wanted her NOW. And her replying such snooty comments didn't make things better... It just made him turned on, and so impressed with her ability to hold back. InuYasha got the distinct feeling that she wouldn't be holding back...

He ripped off Kagome's bathrobe, confusing and scaring the hell out of her. Until she realized that he was giving into the game... Until she looked into the intensified, frustrated, and wanting look in his eyes. She knew that this was no laughing matter now...

Before either of them could say anything, InuYasha kissed Kagome with a dizzying passion, causing her to feel every frustration that InuYasha had felt when she started to torture him... Kagome eagerly replied, but did not notice his sneaky hands unclasping the top half of her lingerie. She was disappointed at that moment that he couldn't admire her beauty. He just wanted to take her. He wanted her; he was grinding his pelvis against hers…

Kagome could feel it. Her blood was rejoicing, her body was submitting and her mind was thinking a mash of different things... InuYasha started to slowly fondle with her boobs – which weren't surgically enhanced as most women her age put it – causing Kagome to moan in absolute delight. Why did his touch have to make her feel so horny? She wanted him to do so much more... She wanted him to be more demanding, even though Kagome wanted to be the one who was dominant. He then latched his tongue unto one breast while gently massaging the other one. All Kagome felt was a fire burning within her soul, and she wanted it to be ignited. She wanted **more**, damn it! Like a babe would do to his mother (except that this is an ENTIRELY different circumstance), he started to change his antics by taking one in his mouth. InuYasha wanted to do more, but he decided to unintentionally torture Kagome in the meanwhile... As he slowly sucked heavily for fifteen seconds, Kagome thought she was going to go insane. If he wasn't going to do anything... But then that thought immediately was swiped from her memory as InuYasha switched unto her other breast, giving it the same equal treatment.

Kagome groaned louder, but only sounded like a kitten which made InuYasha feel like he was in heaven. He wanted to hear more of her cries. He wanted to give her more complex pleasure…

It was at that moment when he noticed she still had one piece of clothing. InuYasha glanced into Kagome's eyes, which were filled with need, want and permission to let him continue with his game. InuYasha, who understood the message quite clearly, nearly tore off her panties with no regard. He only wanted to get closer to the jewel... But first, he decided to make his way down by kissing, nipping and sucking every part of Kagome's delicious body... Fortunately, he gained more desperate mewls of pleasure as he ran his tongue through her belly button. But the one thing that InuYasha wanted to hear from her was his name. What he was about to do with her, he was going to hear a name...

Kagome felt as though she was soaring high up into the heavens, and then beyond as InuYasha continued to make his way down and unto her crotch... If she felt highly anticipated and so good from his previous movements, she never knew what she was going to expect yet... Until a slimy appendage flickered her opening, wanting permission to enter... Kagome groaned yet again, but didn't want to give InuYasha the satisfaction of saying his name yet.

But then he did the unimaginable – he threw every part of his soul (and literally his tongue) into her vaginal opening, wanting to explore every crevice and take what he wanted. Kagome felt herself heating up more and more, as he continued to holding down her thighs with his two hands, but he also used them to calm them down as he feasted on her crotch. She could feel him taking what he wanted, but also giving her the most intense amount of pleasure she had felt in her life.

"InuYasha," Kagome whimpered as he withdrew from her crotch; and she knew that he was eager into hearing his sweet name being called from her angelic lips...

It was at that time when he finally remembered that he was not nude, like the angel waiting for him below. InuYasha, being in a rush, removed his shirt as quickly as he could, and even then, his pants and boxers weren't removed either.

"Let me," Kagome suggested flirtatiously as she slowly unzipped his pants, causing InuYasha to feel like he was about to go insane if she didn't go any faster. It was only three minutes later before he was satisfied with the current situation.

Before Kagome knew what was happening, his lips were on top of hers again, only with less restraint and control. Kagome thought she was also going to lose it, but then she could feel something trying to enter her...

"Kagome," InuYasha murmured, as he continued to stare intently in her eyes. He knew immediately that she was a virgin. She had been unclaimed by anyone, she was pure, she was... indescribably unpicked to an extent. He wondering if she was going to be ready for this.

"Do it," She nodded, holding onto his... shoulders; drooling at the sight of his naked body. He was a god, and she was his goddess, waiting for him to make love to her.

She knew that it was going to hurt a lot. She knew that it was going to hurt like HELL, but from what she knew about sex, that it would be pleasurable and it would be worth it. Especially that this was a man that she loved.

And so InuYasha pushed himself inside her, trying not to hurt her too much. Hell, he didn't want to hurt her, but she knew as much as he did that they both wanted this. They wanted to experience each other in the best way that they could...

Kagome started to weep, since she could feel his huge member slide itself in... It hurt more than she could ever have imagined. She wanted more than anything for it to stop hurting...

InuYasha – being a gentleman once in a while – decided to only let it be in her for so long as he reassuringly kissed her tears awhile as softly as he could; hoping to cheer her up. It hurt his heart to know that it was hurting for her so much, that he could only do so much for himself now...

But then, the pain stopped. It fled immediately as Kagome felt something exciting start to burst in her body. Hell, even her soul. She could feel a run-through of a variety of emotions; happy, pleased, seduced, horny, etc.

She widened her chocolate eyes as she moaned his name in a repetitive motion.

"InuYasha, don't stop," She pleaded as InuYasha nipped at her throat, and made his way down to her breasts again – deciding to pay another visit.

It was like he was the ultimate multi-tasker – he could pay attention to her abandoned breasts while shifting his body position so he could insert himself in to her harder, faster...

She could feel nothing but intense pleasure – much more than what InuYasha had done to her much earlier...

"InuYasha!" She screamed, but not in fear.

"Kagome," He also slipped her name from his lips as he continued to push himself into her... He knew that she was enjoying it, but now he could even feel his own release coming...

"I'm coming!" Kagome yelled, but since she realized that this was her dorm room, she had to lower her voice, but still exclaim with her heart and soul that whatever he had done to her was so good... and so refreshing.

Neither of them didn't want to stop. Neither of them wanted to end the mystical, spiritual connection they seemed to have with each other... But then it ended. Just like that.

"I love you," Kagome blurted as the two of them still continued to pant from exhaustion. But it was a good exhaustion – from a workout (in this case it was).

"I love you," InuYasha blushed as he said this, as quiet as he possibly could. But he knew that Kagome heard him.

But then he saw the sight of them to truly behold – she was asleep...

**:3 :3 :3**

**I know now how much my writing sucked back then… LOL**


	28. Taking Risks Ain't Easy

**I just realized how short this chapter is… **

**Love University**

**Taking Risks Ain't Easy**

This had been the perfect night for Kagome and InuYasha, and Kagome couldn't have it any other way. Over all, it was nothing like Kagome thought it would be. It was comforting, passionate, loving and even playful, since the two of them had started a game before they had sex. No, it wasn't called sex in Kagome's opinion. It was making beautiful love, and she didn't want to give it up for the world. The connection and addiction she felt for InuYasha made her want to jump him again, but that was her warrior goddess talking. The smart thing to do was to talk about how this would affect their relationship; but that wouldn't do much good, since it would strengthen her relationship with him. Even though that half of sex-fueled couples ended up only a fling and not anything more; and only some of them actually gave them comfort. Like her and InuYasha's relationship. They actually became much more aware and comfortable around each other, and not awkward like others. But Kagome wanted to repeat herself; the sex had been fantastic…

There were other things that Kagome wanted to talk about to – like what the future would be once she graduated. Would he still be even teaching here by then? If so, would they give a long-distance relationship a work? Or could it fizzle out, and they would never hear from each other ever again? Kagome hated to think about that, but it was a topic worth discussing. She wanted to know what would happen to them once it did happen. That way, she would know first hand that her heart would be broken if he could not continue to pursue a relationship with her. But she knew that he couldn't say no. After all, he did have sex with her. The best sex that she ever had. He probably put all males to shame.

Just thinking about him in an intimate way made Kagome drool. She still could not help but daydream about the passion that they've discovered from each other. She still couldn't help but dream about the next time that they've decided to pleasure each other. Kagome was obsessed; or more like addicted to his love. His love was her drug, and she couldn't live without him. Living without InuYasha was like living without purpose; a reason to live. InuYasha was her reason; he was born for her and she was born for him. They were the most fucked-up, perfectly contented couple; Kagome was very proud to say that much.

"InuYasha?" Kagome moaned as she felt him tortuously kiss her bare shoulders, and trailed up to her neck where he began biting playfully to gain her attention.

He ignored her, however as he used his masculine body to gain the upper hand: he carefully moved on top of her before taking Kagome's lips into his own – desperate to start another round at least...

After the kiss ended, Kagome swatted her boyfriend lovingly on his cheekbones, which she happened to notice how beautifully chiseled they were, also giving him an exhausted smile on her usually perky face. It certainly wasn't easy having InuYasha for a boyfriend – since he had sexual desires that were more than enough to satisfy you, compared to other people in her life. He exhausted her too many times, even though they only had sex the one time. But still, he was experienced, passionate and extremely aware of what he was doing with her, and that made Kagome feel like she needed to get in shape.

"Come on," InuYasha begged, ignoring his girlfriend's desperate tiring pleads.

"I'm sorry, but you've pretty much kept me awake all night," Kagome laughed as she snuggled herself into InuYasha's chest, wanting to hear his heart beat and to feel the warmth radiating from his body...

"Does that mean you're up for another round then?" InuYasha smirked, hoping with all of his life that she would. He couldn't get enough of her lately...

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed in heavy defeat. Why not indulge your mate in the morning? It wasn't like Kagome wanted to do anything else; so what if she sounded super horny?

"Maybe," Kagome winked, rolling o n top of her lover with a fierce expression; it was time to show InuYasha what she could do.

**:3 :3 :3**

Appearances can be quite deceiving. There are some appearances that you can't help but feel as though they could be a good person, and there are some that you don't have a good feeling about.

This would be one of those occasions.

A tall, elegant, and mysterious woman stood outside the dorm room with a composure that could be mistaken for a tree. She had pouty, blood-red lips which curved into a pleased smirk and eyes so deviant that could be mistaken for onyx black or a suspicious brown colour.

She had only one task, given to her from her master and that was to purposely find the relationship between this one mortal human and her loving half-demon, and report it back to her master, who she was forced to work for under straining circumstances. Once her job was completed, she knew that **he** would have no more use for her, and that she would spend the rest of her days in a morgue. Dead; deceased; currently not living. Of course, she would not give up without a fight – she was planning to rebel against him in an attempt to save herself from the cruel intentions of said master. But it was not a simple task. So, she had no choice but to give into his demands. To see that woman and that half-breed suffer... Although she sometimes questioned what he had against them, he would not answer. Which made her curiosity peek higher and higher until she knew that she should find out the answer.

Another question that she could not help but ask was this – what would he do if she told him that the half-demon and the human's relationship were at a standstill? What if she told him that they still "love" each other?

She couldn't help but laugh at that. Love. A ridiculous human emotion that clouded your mind into thinking that you're in love with this one person. A human emotion that could only get into the way of your real goals and values. An emotion that could get you killed or be clarified as a weakness, like she had always thought of it to be.

Instantly, before she could acknowledge the subject any further, her phone rang with a familiar ringtone. It could only be one person. Naraku.

**:3 :3 :3**

Two rounds of mind-blowing sex were enough to satisfy Kagome, but InuYasha was reluctant to let Kagome meet up with her friend Sango.

"Did you guys do it? How was it? Was he the one that took control?" Sango squealed, as she continued to whisper to her best friend Kagome, who was currently trying to complete this one assignment for History.

Kagome at first wasn't completely sure if she should tell Sango about her and InuYasha's adventures in bed (although that would SURELY be a great title for a movie). She always thought it would be completely awkward to talk about your sex life to someone who also had nothing better to do than ask about it. But it was her best friend she was talking about! She could trust Sango. But then again, Kagome still felt sore after the whole break-up fiasco as to Sango who was behind the whole thing. Kagome didn't know what to do that could solve this dilemma. She was still daydreaming about how good InuYasha was to her after their second round this morning...

"Are you drooling, Captain Daydreamer?" Sango flicked an eraser at Kagome's face, desperately trying to get her attention.

"No," Kagome laughed, trying to play it off with a "what the heck are you talking bout girl?"

"Still thinking about that... night with InuYasha?" Sango bumped her friend, trying to get the joke.

"You can hit me all you want, San-San, but that's not going to get me to tell you what happened," Kagome looked away from her friend with a content look on her face while Sango just looked astonished. "But seriously, you said you had something to tell me, now what is it?"

Sango didn't know how to start, quite frankly. She still didn't know how Kagome would take the news – and Sango could picture her angry, sad, and contemplating to break-up with InuYasha. But Sango wouldn't allow that to happen. Even if it meant counteracting those rumours with even dirtier ones. Just the thought of that made Sango grin. Although she shouldn't be spreading things much dirtier, since Sango wasn't the type to be mean, she couldn't help it.

"Hello? Earth to Sango, eager-McBeaver wants to know the scoop."

"There are rumours that are going around, okay?"

"What about?"

"I think it's pretty obvious about what they're about, Kags," Sango rolled her eyes; astonished that Kagome still could not have figured out the truth. Did she not hear those rumours? If she did, would she try to protect herself?

"Come on, tell me!" Kagome begged, literally and intensely gripping Sango's sleeves with her own petite hands.

"People are saying that... InuYasha had been sleeping with a student."


	29. Tearing Love Apart Was What He Did Best

**I'm finally getting close to finishing editing this story! I need some more Coke. LOL**

**Love University**

**Tearing Love Apart Was What He Did Best**

If there was anything that the prestigious Naraku had learned in his life was that cheaters always prevail in the end. Of course, who was to say that Naraku himself was a cheater? He wasn't. He was a man about business, and he was quite serious about it too. There were hardly any one in this foolish world that was like him – there wasn't anyone on Earth that could live up to his expectations. Life ran its course, whether if you liked it or not. Then there's the whole debacle of demons and what not – apparently on Earth, they were not impossible to find. But they hide in plain sight every day; just waiting for another chance to corrupt humans' lives and make them eternally miserable.

Speaking of that, this was Naraku's task in life; enforcing miserable outlooks of life upon people, for his own evil purposes. Of course, there was always a purpose as to what Naraku does in his life. His life used to be filled with the temptations that he considered now to be foolish, idiotic and plain useless. Back in those days, he was known as Onigumo, but look at how he turned out now.

Now, if there were things that he detested most in this world were half-demons. They only had half-power of a regular demon, yet they sport the feelings of a regular human. A half-breed. Creatures that don't deserve to live on this planet, and they don't deserve to be treated equally. You could say that Naraku would be a half-demon too; that that would be the true reason as to why he hated them. No – he sported a grudge towards that dog demon InuYasha, someone who couldn't live up to his expectations. If anything, Naraku shouldn't have hired him. He shouldn't have looked for a gig in the mafia – even if he was desperate to find connections. Money, drugs and prostitution was what really mattered in Naraku's world – without money, you couldn't live anywhere; since the economy was crashing down around the world. Without drugs, what purpose was there to live? And how could you blackmail anyone who was desperate to have them? Without women, AKA whores, how could you get what you really want?

And this was what he wanted. To inflict pain and eternal misery on the half-demon that even caught him by surprise so many years ago; defiance. Naraku only kept the memory fresh so he could remind InuYasha about his past misdeeds. Which were not, and still weren't, tolerated. Thank Kami he had connections in the world – though he could still survive without them.

"Mr. Onigumo! Please come in, the headmaster is waiting for you!" The secretary chirped loudly, withdrawing Naraku from summarizing his life and his goals temporarily.

Naraku smirked. He knew that if he wanted this plan to work, he couldn't reveal his true identity – people who went through with plans like these had to think logically. Even though Naraku was wealthy, prosperous and worshiped like a deity in some countries, he couldn't reveal his true self on TV, radio, newspapers, tabloids, etc. Instead, he made his people do that kind of work – appearances, quotes, and it was all to protect Naraku from being discovered for who he really was.

"Thank you," Naraku feigned politeness as he followed the quirky pencil-thin woman into the office, where he saw a frustrated, older man with thinning hair and a pencil-thin moustache working on paperwork.

"Mr. Onigumo, I understand you wanted to talk to me?" The headmaster greeted, but only less cheerful and more depressed than a teacher usually would sound.

Naraku sat down on one of the nearest chairs, while leaning into said headmaster to get his attention.

"It's worth your time, I imagine."

"What is it about?"

Naraku grinned evilly as he finally had him where he wanted... He knew that the headmaster of this wretched university wouldn't be able to deny the truth that Naraku had worked so hard to get. Once he believed him, there would be hell to pay.

"It's about one of your teachers."

"Who is it this time?" He sighed, sounding bored as he stopped doing his paperwork and started to somewhat listen to his guest.

The headmaster did not have a good feeling when he talked to him on the phone – demanding to see him. This Onigumo person said he had some unbelievable truths that he wanted to cover with him. This did raise his curiosity somewhat, and he in fact, wanted to know everything. What the hell was going on at this school?

You may judge the headmaster, Mr. Taisho, on several occurrences based upon the vague knowledge and rumors going around outside the school. Did he care about the welfare of his school? Did he care about the students that worked hard into getting honorably accepted? Of course – Tokyo University was only the best school you could get into without worrying about the lack of culture others had perceived. Then, there was the matter of Mr. Taisho's personal life, which had its up and downs – his sexuality, his lifestyle and his personality. He tried hard on several occasions when he had personally dealt with threats and personal blackmails to release incriminating information about him to the public. He had tried with his might to ignore everything that was going on that DIDN'T have to do with the school.

He created Tokyo University for the sole purpose of... a diverse, variety of cultures greeting each other within the cosmos, as he told most of his colleagues about it. He did want it to be exclusive to get into – only the finest students of the country of Japan could send in their applications. But then there was the matter of wealth; even though the economy was crashing amongst Earth and its countries, many parents still felt as though they should do more for their communities by donating much of their personal inheritance to schools for their children to pursue a healthy and rich education. Therefore, money was mostly the reason all of the kids came to this school – because their parents could afford it.

"What do you think of... your History teacher Mr. Takahashi?" Naraku smirked.

"You're kidding right?" Mr. Taisho scoffed. Was this supposed to be a joke? Even though Mr. Takahashi was one of his finest teachers, he still opposed to the idea of half-demons being treated equally like everyone else – like they belonged. He was reluctant to hire said half-dog demon because he was somewhat frightened by his intimidating personality. But his intelligence merely won out the battle, and was approved by Mr. Taisho's standards. Yet, he still had not accepted half-demons in this world, whether if they were good or not. So why did Mr. Onigumo bother him about InuYasha?

"Does that mean that we're at an impasse?"

"Does this mean that we're over and we don't have anything to discuss?"

_Smartass,_ Naraku thought. "Do you still think that way if I told you that... InuYasha was having a tryst with a certain young woman?"

"What are you certainly trying to imply?" Mr. Taisho stared coldly at the man, giving him the most fiercest and offensive gaze that icy blue eyes could give. Not to mention the intense body posture.

"I'm not implying anything, just telling you the truth."

"I know what you're saying, Mr. Onigumo," Mr. Taisho spat, leaning over to get a closer look through Naraku's eyes, "But what you're saying is blasphemy. None of my teachers would defy this school. None of them would disobey me by sleeping around with a student."

"But what if a certain someone had proof?"

"You have information?"

"If I didn't, then that wouldn't mean that I'd be here, would I?"

The headmaster of Tokyo University could only sit back in silence as he processed his information. He couldn't tell whether or not if he could trust this man. He seemed... eerie on the telephone, and the cold tone of his voice made Mr. Taisho fall over in disgust and in fear.

"What do you possibly have to offer me?"

"I do not pity you, if that is what you mean."

"Then what do you want from me?"

"What makes you think that I want anything from you? Maybe I just want to help you gain prestigious reviews of your school."

"Alright, Mr. Onigumo, I'm listening." Mr. Taisho never listened to anybody in his lifetime. He was always quite the defiant one – always the delinquent breaking the rules and replacing them with new ones that would give him the benefit of the doubt. But this was different. This, coming from Mr. Onigumo, was something entirely different and was worth listening to.

"I had informants to collect this information that InuYasha is sleeping with a student, named Kagome Higurashi."

"Did anyone else know?"

"Most likely the trysts' friends," Naraku replied with an icy tone in his voice.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"You're the headmaster here, Mr. Taisho. Don't you have a strict policy about relationships?"

"I'm well aware of this school's rules, Mr. Onigumo, but this doesn't have anything to do with me whatsoever."

"What precautions do you suggest we take?" Naraku asked, while he was secretly amused by the amazing turn of events thus far.

"Whatever we do to a student that is caught in possession or in use of drugs," Mr. Taisho grinned wickedly, showing his crystal-clear teeth. "We expel them."

**:3 :3 :3**

**TBH, I did not add anything new here; I was too lazy to even think about updating this. Just a few grammar mistakes and they're all gone. XD**


	30. Tragic Ending To A Love Story

**This chapter still makes me cry! :(**

**Love University**

**Tragic Ending To A Love Story**

It was going to be a horrible day. It was going to be utterly bad to endure, especially for our romantic couple InuYasha and Kagome. It was going to be unexpected, horrible and the two of them would wish that they would forget it all...

Kagome was the one who trusted her instincts – she was the one who learned that believing and trusting in herself would help her figure out what was going to happen in life. Kagome was brilliantly clever, even though she never thought so herself. She always thought that she could never see anything life-changing happening to her – but today, she was wrong. She just had that feeling that this wasn't a day to celebrate her love with InuYasha. It was a day to keep holding on as strong as she could as long as she could. She had to appreciate everything in her life in order to know what was really important by the end of the day. Kagome wasn't the only one to go through with it.

InuYasha also had a bad feeling in his gut – but he didn't know whether or not to actually trust it. He never seen the break-up with Kikyo happen, and now he had to go through with the paranoia all over again. This time, it was different. Something was definitely going to happen today, and he had to tell himself over and over again that he had to be strong for himself. And for Kagome.

"Mr. Takahashi, will you please come to the Headmaster's office? Thank you," the perky and enthusiastic voice of Ms. Tutyui called out on the PA system, interrupting InuYasha from his thoughts.

He knew it. He knew what the headmaster wanted to talk about, but InuYasha kept denying it all the same. But he never ONCE called him to his office before, so what else was there to discuss? Could he... no. He couldn't have. He couldn't have known about him and Kagome's relationship; unless there was someone spying on them...

InuYasha knew right then that he had to endure whatever Mr. Taisho had to say; he had to control his feelings for Kagome, he had to keep himself respectable and not lash out for any reason at all. He had to be strong. Would Kagome do the same thing?

They loved each other very dearly – that much was said during their passionate night together. He knew Kagome – she would do the same for him. She would give up everything they had for each other in order to remain happy. She was a selfless person, and regardless as to what was happening in the world, Kagome was usually the sort of person to remain happy. Unless, she had one of those days when her world was going to crash down. Just like him.

InuYasha had to face the facts. If Mr. Taisho did know, he would probably have to talk to the teacher first to see what the deal was. But InuYasha didn't know if he could lie to him, just like he had done in the past. But Kagome made him into a new, entirely different person. InuYasha wouldn't trade that for the world. He would do anything for Kagome. But would that mean...?

He shook his head, attempting to eradicate any answers that popped in his mind. He couldn't think of her right now. He had business with Mr. Taisho to deal with.

When he met said headmaster of Tokyo University, he couldn't help but feel like he knew him in a different life. His voice for certain, but his appearance was quite different. He reminded him of someone that InuYasha knew a long time ago – his father. InuYasha didn't know much of his dad, aside from the fact that he caused a lot of trouble around Japan, but he didn't know the whole truth. He didn't know the kind of job he had, he didn't know how he and his mother met, he didn't know whether Sesshomaru was really his older brother, etc. It was like InuYasha was being kept in the dark – that there were secrets that had to be kept hidden from him. And InuYasha did not like it when people hid things from him. Just look what happened not too long ago about the bet that Kagome and Sango kept in the dark. But since InuYasha was obviously over that, well, he despised any secrets about his family or about himself in general. It just made him far more curious as to what they were talking about.

As InuYasha reached the office, he could feel his heart speeding faster and faster, like it was reaching top speed as a cheetah running through the African savannah. He wondered if anyone else could hear it, or was it just his nerves talking. And God knew this was one of the few times when he actually felt anxious.

"Come in, Mr. Takahashi. I've been waiting for you."

InuYasha shut the door, trying not to release his frustration as to why he was here. Mr. Taisho never, ever, ever, asked him to come to his office during his time as history teacher.

He was still tense and he couldn't relax as he sat down on one of the headmaster's uncomfortable chairs. Apparently, he wasn't the only one.

"What's your reason for bringing me here? I've got other important things to do," InuYasha said, after a few long moments of silence radiating from the headmaster.

"Like seeing that woman?"

InuYasha's mouth felt dry and nervous. His heart slowed down half a notch, and he could feel his skin perspiring sweat – obvious signs that the headmaster had obviously hit the mark. Though, InuYasha was secretly demanding as to why he wanted to see him. And now that he knew the truth, he didn't know what to say. What could he say to make it all better for him? He didn't want to betray Kagome. She was the only woman that still loved him for who he was. And he didn't want to lose her.

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been seeing her?" Mr. Taisho narrowed his eyes in disgust as he scoffed out the rest of his question. He was not pleased in the least that one of his teachers – a half-demon no doubt – broke one of his most valuable rules of this school: never to engage in a friendship or in a forbidden romance with a student. Mr. Taisho had worked hard in his life to make sure that dream of his (to stop humans from mating with demons and/or half-demons) became a reality.

InuYasha gave no answer. He wasn't going to put up much of a fight, Mr. Taisho had thought. Although he had to give him credit for not thoroughly avoiding the question. But yet again, it wasn't a surprise that InuYasha was in love with this girl. He WILL get an answer out of him.

"It doesn't matter to me if you answer or not. Just remember this. You will not see that girl again, or else you will lose your job," Mr. Taisho smirked, but made his point very clear. He hated the fact that he was about to lose one of his finest teachers, but he knew that InuYasha couldn't possibly resist the urge to go see her. So be it if he chose that woman over his only job that could make him survive in these tough times.

"I don't give a damn," InuYasha replied. It was true. He didn't give a damn that he would lose his job. He could just find another, but it would be extremely difficult. Especially since he was a half-demon. But it didn't matter – he still wanted to remain with Kagome as long as it took. She mattered more than his own life.

"You chose the losing side, Mr. Takahashi."

"There is no losing side. I chose the right thing," InuYasha snapped. It was also incredibly hard to reign in his temper. He never liked the man, yet he tried his hardest to get this job at the university.

"You must be more naive than I thought. Get out of my sight."

InuYasha was glad he said those words. Other wise, he would have killed the bastard.

**:3 :3 :3**

"So what do you think that InuYasha wants to see me for?" Kagome wondered out loud, as she continued to have a difficult time picking out a suitable outfit to see her boyfriend in.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Kags," Sango warned her best friend, while biting her finger nails again.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Kagome shook off Sango's warning. But she wondered if Sango might be right on this one. Kagome never once had a good feeling about this day; she knew that something was going to happen that night. But she didn't know what. Kagome honestly was scared. What if she and InuYasha were going to break up again? What if he was the one that chose that path? What if he was seeing another woman and that he never loved her anymore? Kagome tried to ignore that when she was talking with InuYasha on the phone; he needed to see her.

"You guys would probably have to break up," Sango stated as if she could read Kagome's mind.

"I'm well aware of that Sango," Kagome rolled her brown eyes in an attempt to tell Sango that she wasn't helping with the current situation.

"Don't you think it's suspicious? Did you hear the way he was talking? It sounds to me like something's coming."

"Don't worry about me Sango – I'll be just fine." No matter what the hell was going to go on that night, she would be fine. She would be strong. For herself, and for InuYasha.

**:3 :3 :3**

"InuYasha?"

InuYasha didn't reply back to her the way he usually would. He was too afraid of what her reaction was going to be when he was going to break up with her... He had no choice. But, he had a lot of thinking to do after his discussion with Mr. Taisho. He didn't want to lose Kagome. But the thought of having her NOT in his life hurt more than the thought of her being with him.

He chose it. InuYasha wanted to talk to her at this very specific place; the one and only gazebo when they first admitted their feelings for each other. But the only different thing was, it was about to rain. The moon did not show its appearance. Instead, depressing and dark midnight clouds took over the entire sky – and it was a sure thing that something was about to happen...

"InuYasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked again, still feeling the anxious feeling planted in her stomach ever since he wanted to speak with her. She couldn't help as though he was growing apart from her. It had been one week since the passionate affair they've had together. What was his deal? Did he want to talk about their relationship? Was it failing? Kagome didn't want to admit that it was true, but deep down in her heart, it was going to happen. She didn't want it to happen. She did not want to lose InuYasha. But since there were indeed rumors going around that a tryst had happened, what was there to do?

"Kagome, we have to talk." When she heard those words, she felt as though her world was falling apart. Kagome felt as if she was going to faint, and never wake up. She could even hear her heart slowly tearing itself apart. There was nothing that she could say that could stop his decision.

"InuYasha... please, please," she pleaded, not knowing what to say to him next. She was going to start crying, and was going to beg more and more to not do this to her.

"I'm sorry. It just won't work out," InuYasha responded, also feeling the pain that Kagome was feeling.

"Why? I love you, InuYasha! I don't want to lose you – you're the only one in my life that could really love me for who I am. Can't you understand that?"

"You don't love me."

"What are you even talking about?" Kagome protested.

"I'm sorry this had to go on for so long," InuYasha muttered, leaving Kagome feel more than surprised of what he said to her.

"I thought we loved each other, InuYasha." But there was no response. He had already left her standing there in the dark. In the cold. In a lonely place where she could not stand to be right now. Rain started to fall upon her head, but her thoughts was what kept her dry.

_Why did he have to do this to me?_

_From this point forward, InuYasha was a dead man, for all Kagome cared. She honestly didn't think he'd make a fool of her for feeling that way toward him; but since it was apparent that InuYasha didn't care for her… but that was a lie: InuYasha loved her, didn't he? Didn't he?_

_**:3 :3 **_**:3**

**The sequel is now up, in case you haven't heard. It's called Love Therapy: so please – go check it out! ^_^**


	31. SEQUEL NEWS! REALLY IMPORTANT!

**I know I let you guys down – I absolutely promise (or rather, I vow on the life of myself) that I will do the sequel!**

**It's going to be the same length as this one; around 30 chapters. **

**I guarantee InuYasha and Kagome will be back together!**

**I am truly sorry I gave up on the sequel before! T_T**


End file.
